It isn't over Not by a long shot
by Excaliburswrath
Summary: Set after the defeat of SethRa Ein has returned to Elendia and is living peacefully. Until two Grim angels stop by. RoXLe, EiXFi, And more along the way. Chapter 20 up! Rated T for safety R&R. This is terrible. Please don't mind this.
1. The meeting of the Angels

**Chapter 1:** The meeting of the Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Riviera although I wish I did

Random stuff: Well I'm finally taking a shot at writing a story so yay Read and Review

* * *

Riviera's new peace was being enjoyed by all. The sprites in Elendia lived without fear of demon attack. Unfortunately that peace was about to be shattered by two men journeying to Elendia.

"Are we there yet Zero?" The smaller teen asked his green eyes glittering with absolute boredom.

"Do you see a village, Leon?" The man understood to be Zero asked Glaring at Leon through his black hair.

"No…" Leon replied, "All I see is a giant forest."

"Then we aren't there yet!" Zero growled. Zero was miffed. His black coat had been damaged on the way to Riviera by demons. He had been forced to wear his brown battle worn cloak over it until he was able to repair it. Leon had dressed light. Instead of layers of black like Zero he only wore a blue shirt with black pants. The men continued to walk along a winding path weaving in and out of the trees. Once the two reached a clearing Leon spotted something.

"Hey Zero look a sign!" Leon shouted excitedly as he ran to see what had been written on it.

"What's it say?" Zero asked walking calmly behind the blond headed one.

"Elendia entrance! We're here!" Leon shouted excitedly.

"Told you it would be that long of a walk," Zero murmured. Viewing the sign with his one remaining eye to make sure Leon hadn't misread it. They continued past this sign looking for a particular person but got slightly lost along the way. "Let's ask this fairy for directions," Zero broke down after an hour of searching.

"Excuse me but do you know where the Guardian of Riviera lives?" Leon asked the small floating creature.

"5 houses to the left," She answered in her high pitched voice.

"We've already checked that house you said," Leon glared at Zero.

"Whatever" Zero mumbled beckoning Leon to follow him. Leon counted the houses out loud to make sure they reached the right one. Once they did Leon walked up to the wooden door and knocked several times.

"Come in!" a feminine voice answered. Zero nodded and Leon opened the door slowly to reveal a small living room with several people inside. There were 6 in total, saying it was crowded was an understatement. "Who are you?" A woman in a green dress asked.

"Is this the home of the Guardian of Riviera?" Zero asked. Instantaneously the chaos stopped and the only man in the room looked at Leon and then at Zero.

"I'm The Guardian of Riviera. Who exactly are you?" Ein answered his white cape shifting behind him.

"We are Grim angels like yourself trying to bring everlasting peace to all worlds," Zero answered with a stern voice.

"Wait I thought they said there were two Grim angels," Leon blurted out.

"Oh right… Ledah… The other grim angel is dead," Ein sighed.

"Sorry to hear that," Zero muttered, "Anyway could we sit and discuss or mission with you?"  
"Sure, You can have dinner with us if you want to," Ein smiled

"Can we Zero I'm _starving_!" Leon pleaded

"Whatever," Zero replied angrily.

"I'll go get the extra chairs," Ein continued, standing to retrieve said chairs. After many seemingly long minutes the seating was decided. Leon was sitting next to a blue haired woman with small wings on his left and Zero on his right. Zero was sitting next to a long red haired witch who wouldn't stop smiling. Ein was across from Leon and Zero and next to an orange headed child and the green haired woman who had greeted the Two grim angels.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," The witch said energetically, "I'm Cierra and the girl with the wings is Serene. The kid is Lina. And the woman next to Lina is Rose"

"As if this wasn't obvious before seeing as we already introduced ourselves" Rose sighed.

"You were so much nicer when you were a cat," Cierra sighed as well.

"That's because I could only meow," Rose pouted.

"Huh?" Leon muttered.

"Don't ask," Serene whispered to Leon.

"Lina wants to know why Zero only has one eye," Lina blurted out.

"I don't like to talk about it," Zero growled.

"Alright," Leon replied smiling.

"Is Leon hot? He's turning red," Lina asked.

"Uh… No," Leon blushed.

"And I'm Fia," The woman next to Ein commented.

"I'm Leon by the way," Leon announced to the table.

"Back to the reason we came," Zero said angrily, "There is a new threat to Riviera. The Origin of all evil."

"As in the thing that evil came from?" Ein asked

"How'd you know Ein," Rose laughed.

"Anyway. The Origin has amassed a great army, strong enough to threaten even the gods themselves. We were selected to actuate the retribution I didn't see that Riviera needed to be destroyed along with the Origin. Once we passed through Heaven's Gate we asked some of the local sprites who could help us save Riviera," Zero continued.

"So you came to see me," Ein pointed out.

"Correct," Zero sighed

"I don't know how much help I would be. I haven't actually picked up Einherjar in several months," Ein explained

"Perhaps we could spar with you Ein to see if you need to train before the upcoming battle," Zero suggested.

"Planning to take up the sword again Ein?" Rose asked, "I better explain how to learn skills again."

"Lina will help to!" Lina shouted.

"I don't think I need to train that hard," Ein replied

"But, like I said I need to evaluate your abilities first," Zero corrected

"I bet we'll only need a few weeks, I mean even if we need to sharpen our skills a little we did beat Seth-Ra," Serene announced. Leon and Zero exchanged confused looks.

"Wasn't that Hector fused with the sprite of death?" Leon asked.

"Yea that Seth-Ra," Ein replied.

"Leon I would also like it if you participated in the sparing match as well," Zero commented

"What!?!" Leon shouted.

With the plan decided upon dinner ended. The group decided that due to the crowded nature of Fia and Lina's house that Zero and Leon should camp out near the house. After gathering some supplies Zero and Leon headed out and started work on their camp site.

"You really think I need the training Zero?" Leon asked somberly.

"After seeing your display at heaven's gate, you defiantly need the training," Zero replied.

"I figured as much. You were so much stronger than me. At least training will help us save Riviera," Leon said placing a pillow Serene had given him in his small tent.

"What's with you?" Zero asked

"Huh?" Leon asked

"You got all serious all the sudden," Zero replied.

"Oh well…" Leon commented deep in thought.

"Why are you hugging and sniffing that pillow serene gave you?" Zero asked.

"I'm not smelling it," Leon defended himself.

"I'm right here I heard you," Zero muttered, "Wait… Do you like Serene?"

"What!?!" Leon shouted. He gave the answer some thought before he answered. "Yea… When I first saw her I though I was in love… But I think that Cierra likes you"

"I don't need you to tell me that. But I'm not interested. I'll leave the childish romances to you," Zero replied.

"You mean you've given up on long term relationships?" Leon asked.

"Do you think I act all cold and mean to look cool?" Zero replied

"Come on Zero even you need some form of relationship," Leon pleaded.

"No," Zero shouted, "Now let's go to sleep." A rustle in the bushes made the two look up to see what was coming. "Whose there?," Zero said drawing his knife."Uhhhh…" The voice came from in front of them in the bushes.

"Is it a zombie?" Leon asked.

"That's a possibility," Zero replied. Out from the bushes stumbled a man in a crimson coat, with blond hair and two black wings folded behind him. "I repeat who are you?!" Zero shouted.

"… I…. I can't…. remember," The man mumbled. He stumbled towards Zero but passed almost immediately and fell to the ground.

"Let's take him to Ein's place he might be injured and he obviously needs help," Leon pleaded.

"Fine, but you suggested it you have to carry him," Zero said.

"Ok ok," Leon sighed lifting the man with some difficulty. Within a minute they had reached Ein's house and Zero knocked on the door. Leon shuffled out of view so he could put the man on the ground to rest his tired shoulder. Serene answered the door this time.

"Come in," She shouted.

"Come on Leon!" Zero shouted angrily.

"Coming!" Leon said lifting the man again and carrying him inside.

"Oh my Gods is that!" Serene started.

"Ledah!!!" Ein and Rose shouted at the same time. They rushed to see the man as Leon unloaded him onto the couch.

"He doesn't seem injured," Fia said examining him.

"Yea but he has a serious case of amnesia. He couldn't even remember his name," Zero commented.

"This can't be right I mean didn't Ledah die?" Lina asked.

"And yet here he is," Cierra stated the obvious, "What do you think Zero?"

"We need to wake him. The longer he is unconscious the harder it will be to wake him up. Why don't Ein and Rose try I mean if they are his friends they might help trigger his memories," Zero explained. Ledah stirred and opened his eyes to behold eight people standing over him.

"E..i..n… Ein?" He mumbled.

"Ledah do you remember me?" Ein questioned loudly.

"Yea… Where am I? Did you stop Malice and Hector?" He asked jolting up from his position lying down on the couch.

"Yes, and we're back in Elendia. It's been several months since… you know… What happened to you?" Ein replied.

"I…." Ledah started.

"Don't make him remember. Experiencing death is an incredibly horrible event that could easily induce insanity…" Zero interrupted.

"Oh… Sorry," Ein muttered

"How does Zero know?" Lina asked.

"Let him rest. We should all probably get some sleep. Ledah is one of the lucky few, who upon being brought back to life, for some reason, they experience no adverse affects. Also… If you feel up to it Ledah I'm going to spar with Ein and Leon here to evaluate their abilities. Again you don't have to be there if you don't feel up to it but it would be much appreciated," Zero explained grabbing Leon by the shoulder and dragging him from the house. They all took Zero's advice and had a good night's sleep.

* * *

Zero's a little mean isn't he? You won't find out Zero's back ground for a long time Hahahahaha! Well that's all well and all but Leon's a little ball of sunshine comparatively.

This chapter has been Edited due to my current standards in writing. I hope this one is much better than the first version

Next time: Chapter 2 Training begins

Training begins and some relationships come into view I think…


	2. Training begins

**Chapter 2:** _Training begins_

Here we go! who will win and who will lose. well it really isnt that hard to tell who will win CoughZeroCough

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera although i would like to_  
_

* * *

The next morning the whole group gathered up in a large open field for first a sparing match and then an evaluation of ability.

"Everyone here?" Zero asked looking at the rather large group.

"Yes," Ein replied.

"Alright, Good to see you Ledah. Are you sure you're up to it?" Zero asked

"Yea I'm ready," Ledah answered.

"Good. First I want to have a sparing match with the grim angels. Just come over here and I'll signal to begin," Zero continued. Ledah, Ein and Leon looked at each other and walked up next to Zero. As soon as they did a light flashed all around them and encased the area in a barrier. "That way we won't destroy this place too much… Oh and don't worry about injuring yourselves. When you're inside this barrier you cannot be injured. But as soon as you hit your limit you will be transported outside of the barrier," Zero explained. The three nodded and drew their weapons. Ein drew a glowing yellow blade, Ledah drew a long red Lance, and Leon drew a glowing blue blade. "Begin!" Zero shouted. And with that the battle had started. Ledah and Ein charged Zero at full speed while Leon stayed back to charge up his special attack. Zero dashed right between Ledah and Ein and kicked Leon in the chest before he could finish charging. Ledah and Ein doubled back and charged Zero again but this time Zero met them head on with his glowing green sword in his right hand. Ledah readied his lance and tried to stab Zero in the left shoulder but was unable to due to Zero's sword being in the way.

"It is the will of the –Ooof," Ein tried to get his own special attack ready but was kicked in the head.

"Kikyder!" Leon shouted. Zero looked to see that Leon had charged up his special attack and ran towards him.

"This is unfortunate for you Ledah," Zero said. He kicked Ledah's feet out from under him and threw him at the oncoming Leon. They collided and Ledah emerged from the chaos with a stab wound. "Heel!" Zero said slashing Ledah across the chest making him fall to the ground.

"Diabond!" Leon shouted firing a beam of light at Zero.

"Enough games," Zero announced as the beam neared him. In a single move he seemingly bent the beam and shot it back at Leon who was hit by the blast.

"Divine ascension!" Ein shouted as he charged Zero again.

"Fool," Zero murmured. "Bou-Shen Earth breaker!" Zero's blade started to glow a bright white. Zero sent out a huge shockwave towards Ein, who just stood in awe. When the light was gone Ein was on the ground unconscious. "Well that takes care of that little sparring match," Zero commented.

"Ein!" Fia shouted. She ran towards her friend.

"Ledah!" Rose shouted simultaneously running to her _friend_.

"It's alright they are uninjured only unconscious," Zero explained.

"I'm up!" Leon shouted spontaneously as he sat up from his position on the ground.

"I figured Ledah would wake up before you," Zero commented

"Nice greeting, makes me feel very loved…" Leon responded gloomily.

"Whatever," Zero continued. Leon stood from his place sitting on the ground and sheathed his sword on his back.

"I almost forgot how strong you were Zero," Leon commented

"That almost explains your sloppy performance," Zero shot back. Ledah stood from his place on the ground, helped by Rose.

"How'd we do Zero?" He asked

"Not so great, I mean you didn't even injure me," Zero replied.

"Why are you so much stronger than us!?!" Ein shouted standing with the aid of Fia.

"I don't think you can comprehend the answer I have," Zero explained, "Now that you're all awake I would love to express my sheer distaste in your abilities. Your performance was pathetic for fighters of your _level_. This was an appalling failure for this mistake of a team."

"I don't think the solution to our weakness is yelling at us!" Ein shouted.

"But I don't care about your opinion. You're supposed to be the guardian of Riviera and you can't even put a tiny scratch on me! The coming threat is a much stronger foe than you can ever imagine and yet you sit here and get mad at me for stating the truth instead of doing something about your weakness! Your resolve should be to get better not to get mad!" Zero yelled angrily.

"Ein! Enough!" Ledah shouted, "If you're going to disagree with Zero then go get stronger on your own if you can!"

"Please don't leave us Ein. We've all seen your potential; we all know we have the ability to improve. And that is what we must do to protect the world we love," Fia explained.

"Fia…" Ein muttered. He didn't even know who to follow so he just stood.

"Look Ein," Zero started, "It won't matter what I say if you just take it in stride and use my criticism to get better. I'm trying to show you your weakness so you can get better. It may take a week or a month but you will be stronger because of this. After assessing you abilities Ein needs to work on strength and speed. Ledah needs to work on defense and quickness in abilities. And Leon, you need to work on everything."

"What a ringing endorsement," Leon muttered angrily. The group separated to rest after the sparing match. Some went in couples some didn't. As for the 'needs to improve in everything' boy he headed to the grove of response in Elendia.

"Leon?" Serene said coming into the grove of response.

"Huh?" Leon replied standing to greet her

"I thought you were back at Fia and Lina's place," She commented.

"Yea that's what I told Ein but I wanted to go somewhere and relax," Leon replied.

"You came to the right place," Serene giggled.

"Yea…" Leon gazed through the trees at the sky, "After all this I think I'm going to stay in Elendia."

"That would be great," Serene exclaimed.

"After all we've been though it's hard to see the upcoming threat… I mean it's so peaceful here," Leon commented.

"Its always been that way and that's why we fight," Serene said sitting next to the grim angel.

"To protect the peace of this village, that's a good reason, if there really is a good reason, to fight," Leon continued.

"Leon…" Serene muttered blushing.

"Yes Serene," Leon replied looking at the purple haired one

"Nothing…" She mumbled, "Oh I almost forgot!"

"What?" Leon asked

"Dinner's almost ready, you coming?" Serene asked

"Sure," Leon replied. They walked back to the house for dinner and prepared for a feast.

"Thanks for helping in the kitchen Zero," Cierra giggled.

"The least I could do for your hospitality towards strangers," Zero replied. Cierra turned as red as her hat and couldn't stop smiling for the second meal in a row.

"Well we had an… Eventful day none the less," Ledah commented.

"Correct," Zero replied taking a bite of his bread.

"Do I really need to work on everything?" Leon asked

"Yes you do," Zero replied. Dinner continued uninterrupted with light conversation here and there. Several Groups left the house including Ledah and Rose, Ein and Fia, and finally Zero and Leon, Who were just going to their tents. Ledah and Rose made their way to the grove of Response.

"So… Ledah," Rose smiled.

"What Rose?" Ledah asked sitting on the ground in a clear patch of the grove.

"Did you get your emotions back? You know when…" Rose asked sitting next to him.

"Yea, I got them back when I woke up…" Ledah answered.

"I'm glad," Rose smiled.

"T-Thanks," Ledah blushed.

"I've been thinking… You know about you and me… Before we left," Rose muttered.

"Really?" Ledah gasped.

"Don't act so stunned silly head," Rose laughed.

"S-Sorry I just haven't had enough time to get used to my emotions yet.," Ledah sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Rose smiled leaning on his shoulder making him blush.

"Rose…" Ledah almost whispered.

"Yes Ledah?" Rose answered looking up at him.

"I'm sorry. For leaving you earlier," Ledah continued.

"Ledah…" Rose sighed drifting closer and closer to him meeting his lips in a purely romantic moment of bliss. Ledah wrapped his wings around Rose enclosing them in a protected area. Rose reluctantly broke lips with Ledah and leaned up against his chest.

"Rose…" Ledah murmured.

"Ledah promise me you wont leave me again," Rose said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Of course Rose, I promise," Leda answered. The two stayed together until they decided to go back to the house. Ein and Fia however went to a spot on a large hill. Ein sat down and Fia plopped down next to him.

"If Zero is anything to go by then the kind of foes we'll be facing then we're going to be in trouble…" Ein sighed.

"Don't worry Ein, Remember Zero is on our side," Fia reminded leaning on Ein.

"F-Fia… What?" Ein muttered.

"Oh sorry," Fia replied sitting up strait again.

"No its ok, sorry," Ein blushed.

"Thank you Ein," Fia smiled returning to his shoulder.

"Fia… I will protect you," Ein declared.

"Huh?" Fia muttered.

"I'm sorry about earlier… I was mad… I didn't mean to upset you," Ein apologized.

"Its ok Ein I would have been too," Fia reassured

"Still…" Ein sighed.

"Don't worry about it Ein you're alive right?" Fia asked.

"Yea I guess you're right," Ein smiled.

"See," Fia returned his smile,

"We should probably head back before anyone notices," Ein sighed."Yea…" Fia mumbled standing. Finally with Zero and Leon sitting near the tents.

"Well Zero?" Leon asked

"Well What?" Zero replied.

"Cierra really likes you haven't you noticed?" Leon asked

"Again I don't care," Zero replied.

"Oh come on who do you care about?" Leon asked

"No one," Zero replied

"What are you going to tell Cierra?" Leon asked.

"That I'm don't like her," Zero replied.

"That's pretty strait forward about it I mean she really likes you and you're just going to shoot her down," Leon explained.

"I don't care," Zero commented.

"You're heartless man…" Leon said.

"Relationships are a distraction. They may provide a reason to fight but if something happens to that person or persons your mind will shatter and you will lose most if not all of your fighting ability and will to live. Increasing the number of people you care about only increases the chances of this happening," Zero explained.

"That's why you're cruel and heartless person," Leon laughed

"Good night," Zero commanded angrily. Leon went into his tend fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Hard core Exf fans are going to kill me, as well as Cierra fans and fans of other people and later on everyone will try and kill me. but that will come in time. Anyway I, if you can't already tell, am really bad with names... so i was going to have a little pole. Just put a name in your reviews and I'll pick the one I like the best. And this is not a ploy to get people to review... well maybe...

Anyway on the next chapter : A little break a lot of romance

Relationships began to strengthen. A small little tidbit of Zero and Leon's past is shown... "Watch out for that Scythe Leon!"


	3. A little break

**Chapter 3:** _A little break, a lot of romance_

As the title implies there is a break in training and many romances are had... if that's even correct grammar.

Disclaimer: as stated in previous chapters

* * *

Leon came out of his tent in the morning finding that Zero was not inside his tent. Probably meaning he had gotten up early. "Now where did he go?" Leon asked himself while putting on his white t-shirt. 

"Hey Leon? Are you awake?" A Voice called from outside the camp.

"Serene is that you?" Leon called.

"You bet," She said cheerfully coming into view.

"I guess I am awake but I don't really know," Leon laughed.

"Zero wanted me to tell you that he was giving us the day off," Serene commented.

"Awesome!" Leon shouted

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well I kind of want to go around town I haven't really looked around much," Leon explained.

"Alright then let's explore!" Serene exclaimed. Leon laughed and walked beside her. Elsewhere… Zero stood on a cliff overlooking Elendia.

"I'm glad you came…" Zero said in a kind of a greeting.

"I would always come if you ask Zero," A woman with long blonde hair replied.

"Thanks Maria," Zero said receiving a hug from his wife.

"What a nice place…" She said sitting next to her husband.

"He's threatening it," Zero said looking over the area.

"That's why they sent you and Leon down here," Maria joked.

"That kid is an annoyance… I could have done this on my own," Zero replied.

"They say he has the potential to surpass even your power. Also he looks up to you, like you're the father he lost. And if he hadn't come you would have destroyed this place," Maria pointed out.

"Alex was a great man, I know the kid blames himself but I never told him the real story…" Zero murmured.

"That's a story for another time," Maria said wrapping her arm around Zero.

"But for now his potential is buried in his mind. I just need to help him unlock it. I also think that Serene might help him too," Zero commented.

"The will to protect, I bet you know what that feels like," Maria smiled.

"As much as it pains me to admit it he reminds me of a younger me," Zero laughed (apocalypse).

Ledah and Rose had wondered off to the outskirts of Elendia.

"Where are you taking me Rose?" Ledah asked being practically dragged by her

"You'll see," Rose smiled.

"Can I at least walk?" Ledah asked.

"Oh right sorry," Rose apologized letting go of Ledah. After a few more minutes of walking the two arrived at the base of a very steep hill. "The view of the sky is great here at night," Rose smiled.

"Have you ever gone to the top of the hill?" Ledah asked.

"No. It's too steep," Rose smiled.

"Not really," Ledah returned her smiled lifting her up and gracefully opening his wings and gliding to the top of the hill.

"Ledah…" Rose said after being placed back down.

"Some view," Ledah smiled pointing back at the village. It had to be the best spot in all of Elendia. On it the entire village could be viewed. "This place is so quiet, and calm…" Ledah murmured.

"And romantic," Rose added leaning on Ledah's shoulder.

"Y-yea," Ledah replied a bit surprised. Ledah sat leaning up against a rock bringing Rose with him. He then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "I promise I'll never leave you again…" Ledah whispered.

"I love you Ledah," Rose smiled wrapping her arm around him.

"I love you too Rose," Ledah returned her smile just sitting and watching.

Ein and Fia had also managed to wonder away from the group. They had walked together to the Undine Springs, which were empty at the moment.

"This is great, we get the spring all to ourselves," Fia smiled.

"Y-Yea…" Ein stuttered blushing. Fia sat on one of the rocks at the border of the spring, removed her shoes and dipped her feet in the water. Ein plopped right next to her and she leaned on him again. Fia then started to giggle. "What's wrong Fia?" Ein asked looking at her.

"Oh just some memories," Fia sighed.

"What memories?" Ein asked.

"Just remembering you peeking on us when we were bathing," Fia smiled.

"I-I told you that was an accident," Ein explained franticly turning as red as a tomato.

"Maybe once but… I don't think you destroyed that magic golem on accident," Fia laughed.

"Well maybe… Curiosity alright," Ein continued to blush. Fia just giggled and looked at Ein noticing how red he was.

"Ein you're so cute," Fia smiled only making him blush more if that's possible.. "Ein their's something I… I want to tell you…" Fia sighed.

"What?" Ein asked oblivious to Fia's message.

"Ein I… I… I…" Fia stuttered. _I love you!_ She screamed in her mind.

"Hey don't worry Fia you have all the time in the world to tell me, I mean there's always a next time," Ein smiled brushing her long green hair out of her flushed face.

"I… Thanks Ein," Fia whispered.

"Don't worry Fia I'll always be there for you," Ein smiled.

"R-really?" Fia asked.

"Of course. I promise," Ein blushed.

"Thanks…" Fia smiled putting her head on Ein's chest.

"Fia… I…" Ein stuttered, _I love you_ Ein thought

"Yes?" Fia asked looking up at him.

"Nothing don't worry," Ein smiled wrapping his arm around her.

And with our first couple of the evening somewhere in the center of Elendia, "That concludes our exploration of Elendia!" Serene said happily.

"I've had a great time Serene," Leon said with a slight blush on his face

"Thank you Leon," Serene replied grabbing hold of Leon's hand making them both blush.

"It's getting pretty late we should head back," Leon said looking at the darkening sky.

"Wait I have one more place I want to take you," She said practically dragging Leon to the final destination. The two came up on the grove of response.

"But Serene I've already been here," Leon commented.

"It's like a different place at night," She smiled. The two came upon a patch that you could see the sky and the moon.

"It sure is," Leon said sitting next to Serene making her blush. They just sat next to each other by the stars. Several minutes passed without speaking until Serene broke the silence.

"Hey Leon…"

"Yea?" Leon replied

"There's… Something I want to tell you…" Serene blushed wildly.

"What?" Leon asked blushing as well.

"I… I… I love you…." Serene finally said what was on her mind.

"Serene…. I… Love you too Serene," Leon said blushing.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Of course I do," Leon replied. A tear fell from Serene's eye.

"I'm so glad we share the same feelings," She cried.

"Serene…" Leon said embracing her tightly.

"Thank you," Serene uttered faintly.

"For what?" Leon asked. She still had tears in her eyes.

"For coming to Elendia," She replied. And so they sat for several minutes under the stars.

Elsewhere again… Zero stood still on the cliff but this time he was alone. "I hope you can forgive me Maria…" Zero mumbled holding his wife's wedding ring in his hand. "I only did it to protect you…" he continued, "This makes me remember why I tried to swear off relationships for good…"

"Man you're a mess!" A voice called from the woods.

"I wouldn't know. But what I do know is that you're not supposed to be here," Zero said drawing his blade.

"Figured me out already," The figure emerged form the trees. He was clad in black armor with red trim. A helmet hid his face from the world. He had no distinctive markings on his armor. No cape. No horns on his helmet.

"You're one of his soldiers aren't you," Zero asked.

"Again right on the money," The figure laughed.

"I don't have time for you," Zero commented turning away from the soldier.

"But my comrades have time for your friends," The soldier continued.

"What!?!" Zero shouted turning again to face the solder.

"You will probably have to save them… Gack" The soldier coughed. Zero had already made short work of this soldier.

"Now where are they," Zero asked in deep though apparently seeking his friends in his mind, "The closest is Leon and Serene." He jumped from the cliff using the bountiful power of the wind around him to take to the air without wings. He knew his destination had to be the grove of response _stupid love birds…_ was a thought that occurred to Zero.

Back with Serene and Leon, again… A rustle in the bushes ended Leon and Serene's embrace.

"Whose there!" Leon shouted standing from his position.

"Your Leon and Serene correct?" The figure asked.

"Answer me!" Leon shouted again.

"Fine! My name is Max! I'm here to help you in the battle against evil!" Max replied coming out from the bushes. He had a black cape attached to his white armor with a slight golden shine to it. His spiky brown hair flowed slightly in the wind defying gravity.

"Then why did you have to sneak up on us?" Leon asked.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourselves so I let you hug for about 10 minutes and then it got a little creepy," Max laughed.

"You're the creepy one!" Serene shouted angrily.

"Good point," Max laughed. And with that another figure jumped out from the bushes sword in hand using the element of surprise against the three warriors. He met Leon's sword with a loud clang. Serene reacted by drawing her scythe and attempting to slash the soldier. The soldier however jumped out of the way and sent a shockwave from the tip of his blade out hitting both Leon and Serene causing them to fly back into a tree. Max drew his axe from under his cape and took a wide swipe removing the soldier's left arm.

"Submit!" Came a familiar voice, Zero's. He came from seemingly nowhere and rammed his sword through the soldier's head, dispatching him instantly.

"Hey Zero!" Max said greeting his old friend.

"No time. Get them to take you back to Fia and Lina's place ," Zero said before he ran off, presumably after another soldier.

"What was that about?" Leon asked helping Serene up from the ground.

"Something bad that's what… Now where is this place Zero spoke of?" Max asked.

"This way," Serene smiled pointing in the general direction of the house. She made sure to guide the wayward friend back to Fia's place Zero on the other hand came up to the hill that Ledah and Rose had snuck off to together.

"What are you?" Ledah shouted locking weapons with another soldier.

"An envoy of darkness and despair," The soldier replied.

"No you're a dead man," Zero shouted jumping up the hill and slicing the soldier in half. "Get back to Fia and Lina's I'll meet you there!" Zero shouted again dashing off to save the others.

"Zero sure seemed in a hurry," Rose gasped.

"There might be more of those things out there…," Ledah sighed helping Rose off the hill. Ein and Fia had also just encountered a soldier of darkness as well.

"Stay back Fia!" Ein shouted receiving a blow to the chest from the soldier's mace sending him flying into the water with a loud splash.

"Ein!" Fia shouted.

"Die!" The soldier shouted shifting its attention to Fia.

"Fia run!" Ein shouted getting out of the spring. Fia froze up unable to move.

"Ein help!" Fia screamed.

"What about my help?" Zero shouted slicing the soldier's head off. "How many more of these things are there?" Zero sighed.

"What's going on?" Fia shouted.

"Just go back to your place! I'll meet you there and explain everything," Zero explained dashing off again.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Ein muttered standing next to Fia. Soon after, everyone had gathered at the house sitting at the table. Zero entered the room with a grim look on his face.

"Who were those soldiers?" Ledah asked.

"Those were the Origin's soldiers. That was the first wave of attacks. Which means we need to step up our training if we're going to stand a chance," Zero said sitting on a wooden chair away from the table.

"Then the war has begun…" Max murmured.

"Correct. So enjoy your last few weeks of peace before the real battle begins," Zero said grimly.

"Zero…" Cierra said approaching the grim angel, "I have something to tell you… Can I talk to you in private?" She asked.

"Whatever…" Zero murmured standing from his chair and heading outside slamming the door with a loud crack.

"Where are they going?" Ein asked Fia.

"Cierra likes Zero," Fia and Leon said at the same time making the two look at each other and laugh.

"Wow… That's…." Ledah started.

"Not going to work," Max interrupted.

"Yea," Leon muttered.

"Why?" Fia asked.

"Well for one he doesn't like younger women," Leon explained.

"And he has a wife," Max added

"That too…" Leon laughed.

"That doesn't sound good," Fia commented. Zero followed Cierra outside a little ways from the house until she turned around and locked eyes with Zero.

"I've been thinking about this for a while and… Zero… I love you," Cierra admitted hugging Zero.

"… Cierra I don't mean to be cold but… Wait what am I saying? Cierra I'm sorry but I don't share the same feelings," Zero replied coldly. Cierra let go of Zero tears streaming from her eyes. "You have to understand I haven't truly loved anyone since this happened to me," Zero sighed pointing at his eye patch.

"I… I need to be alone!" Cierra shouted angrily, running away from Zero in tears.

"That almost worked better than I had hoped," Zero smirked re-entering the house.

"Where's Cierra?" Lina asked.

"She said she needed to be alone," Zero answered.

"What did you do!?!" Fia shouted.

"Rejected her as soon as she told me her feelings," Zero replied, "Did you expect me to say yes?"

"I expected you to be nicer," Fia scolded.

"Well I'm sorry for not fulfilling your expectation of kindness," Zero remarked. Fia just sat and pouted unable to come up with a fitting response. "Tomorrow I'm stepping up the training so get ready," Zero advised standing and exiting the house. Leon and Max followed his lead. Leon went strait back to the Grove of Response again and just sat and watched the stars.

"Leon?" Serene called.

"Yea?" Leon replied.

"Glad I found you," She smiled sitting next to him.

"Serene…" Leon replied.

"I'm glad you're not like Zero," Serene commented

"That guy's just like the stars," Leon commented lying down on the ground.

"Yea" Serene sighed cuddling up next to him.

"Zero is just too much," Leon said wrapping his arm around Serene.

"Don't worry about him, Leon; he's his own man you know that," Serene replied.

"Yea… Are you ok?" Leon asked, turning to face Serene.

"Huh?" Serene blurted blushing wildly.

"When that soldier attacked us he hit you with that shockwave…" Leon explained.

"Oh that, I'm fine. I was more worried about you Leon, you took most of the blow because you turned to protect me," She smiled.

"I don't want you to worry about me Serene. That might put a frown on your pretty face," Leon smiled as well making Serene blush again. "I love you Serene," Leon said. Serene continued to blush as they drifted closer and closer together until they were locked in a romantic embrace meeting lips under the stars. They wished this moment would never end but after a minute Leon finally broke the kiss.

"That's my first kiss," Serene blushed.

"Mine too," Leon smiled. They continued to lay tangled up together under the stars. Serene was the first to give in to sleep and Leon soon followed. The next morning the two woke up early because of the sun's bright rays.

"Good morning Serene," Leon yawned as Serene started to stir from her sleep.

"Huh?" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think we accidentally spent the night out here," Leon smiled.

"Really?" Serene asked standing up from her place on the ground. She answered her question herself peering at the forest around them. "I guess we did," Serene giggled. Leon stood as well stretching his arms.

"We better head back before anyone worries about us," Leon commented.

"I bet we could stay a little longer," Serene laughed hugging Leon.

"Yea I guess so," Leon said before he was met by Serene's lips. Serene broke the kiss quickly.

"We probably should go," She smiled. The two walked back to their 'command center.' They were greeted at the door by Ein.

"Hey Serene where'd you go last night?" Ein asked.

"I went back to my place," She smiled. Leon saw Zero sitting at the table sipping some tea from a mug. He looked up and winked at Leon.

"Ready for today's training?" Zero asked.

"I guess so…" Leon smiled.

"Well then you'll be unhappy when I tell you you're getting another day off," Zero laughed (apocalypse again).

"No way!" Leon shouted.

"I've got some stuff to do today so there," Zero laughed (Is he trying to destroy the universe) standing and walking out the door. Leon stood stunned at his good fortune and the fact that Zero just laughed twice in rapid succession..

"Neat," Ein piped up.

"That's great," Serene said hugging Leon.

"Uhh Serene you do realize you're hugging Leon," Fia pointed out.

"So?" Serene giggled.

"Oook," Ein sighed.

"Want to go anywhere Leon?" Serene asked.

"No where in particular," Leon replied.

"Then I have the perfect place!" She exclaimed dragging Leon out the door.

"Poor guy," Ledah sighed. Serene and Leon were walking off the beaten path towards a large group of trees.

"Where are we going Serene?" Leon asked.

"My house," She smiled again.

"Oh yea you talked about it at Fia's place," Leon remembered. They came up on a large tree with a door on it. Serene opened the door and beckoned for Leon to come in. He entered a room with a 3 person couch next to a coffee table. Scythes and pictures of the group along with pictures of her at different places in Riviera decorated the walls.

"Well this is the living room, the kitchen is over there," She said pointing to the right, "And my bedroom is upstairs." She opened a door behind her and started up the latter. Leon followed closely behind. Her bedroom was populated by a desk, a large bed, and two windows that let the light in. "I spend most of my time in here," She smiled.

"You have a great place Serene, I wish I didn't have to stay in a tent next to Zero," Leon complemented.

"Who says you have to stay in that tent?" Serene smiled glancing at her bed.

"I should ask Zero first," Leon sighed.

"You rang?" Zero's voice came from outside the house. Leon stuck his head out the near by window and saw Zero standing at the door, "Can I come in?" He asked

"Sure," Serene replied. Moments later they had gathered in the living room.

"Why are you outside Serene's place?" Leon asked.

"I noticed you were here and decided to drop by (and I'm a convenient plot device)," Zero answered. (He doesn't know what he's talking about. He is not a convenient plot devise… Well maybe… Hey look over there! Is that Zero blushing? Flees)

"Oh right. Well I was wondering if I could live here with Serene," Leon pleaded.

"Sure why not," Zero smiled. Leon looked at Serene, who hugged him in pure glee. She then hugged Zero as well. "Hey, Whoa, Whoa, Hey! No hugging!" Zero shouted pushing Serene away from him.

"I'm sorry," She smiled.

"Whatever," Zero muttered.

"Thanks Zero," Leon said again.

"Again, Whatever," Zero continued.

"Hey Zero," Leon said looking at his mentor.

"What?" Zero asked angrily.

"What do you have to do that's so important to cancel our training?" Leon

asked.

"I'm supposed to meet some friends today, you happy with that explanation?" Zero explained.

"I didn't know you had friends…" Leon laughed. Zero just glared at him and stood to leave the residence, and he did.

"Well we're officially room mates now," Serene laughed. She was met by Leon's lips.

"I guess so," he said after breaking the embrace making Serene blush wildly.

"Leon…" She smiled.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Never mind…" Serene muttered.

"Hey Serene. Do you have anything to eat?" Leon asked, totally killing the moment.

"Oh yea I do!" She said standing from her place on the couch. She guided Leon to the pantry in the kitchen and pulled out a bowl of apples.

"Thank you Serene," Leon said taking a small apple from the basket.

"You're welcome," She smiled.

Elsewhere… Zero stood in the training field waiting. A loud thud signaled the arrival of some 'friends'

"Is this the place," One of the three men asked.

"Yes," Zero answered.

"Hey Zero! Long time no see," One of the men said shaking hands with Zero's gloved hand.

"Nice to see you Kazé," Zero replied to his old friend.

"Well we came as soon as we heard," Kazé said, "I also brought Chris and Nardi." One of the men, understood to be Nardi, reached up and removed his black hood revealing his red hair and golden eyes.

"We wouldn't ignore a call for help, you know that Zero," Chris said affixing his brown eyes on his friend. Edward had to be Leon's age, he was the youngster of the group after all.

"Max got here yesterday so the gang's all back together," Zero commented.

"How long has it been?" Kazé asked.

"Longer than I care to remember," Nardi laughed.

"What's all the commotion?" Ledah shouted emerging from the bushes behind the group.

"Ledah, these are my friends Nardi, Kazé, and Chris," Zero introduced, "Friends this is Ledah, one of the grim angels we are helping."

"Oh, Rose you can come out it's safe," Ledah called. Rose sheepishly came out from behind the trees she had been hiding behind.

"Don't worry they don't bite," Zero smirked.

"Yea but we do set people on fire, gut them, and burn their corpses to ashes," Nardi laughed.

"That's not really funny," Kazé stated shuffling away from Nardi.

"Nice to meet you all," Chris smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Ledah replied.

"Well we should probably head on in," Zero suggested.

"Yea," Rose smiled.

* * *

This one's a big one huh? Lots of stuff happened. like the first attack on the Grim angels and stuff. I know I haven't been mentioning Lina all that much but she really doesn't play that big a role in this story. I mean no one loves her and I personally don't like her all that much. If you have any suggestions for a name for a character I'm open. I've already used up my bank of original names so suggestions are welcome. R & R. 

--- This chapter has been replaced for the reason of Name conflicts with my other stories, yes I'm that incompetent---

Next chapter: Training starts again

As the chapter name implies training starts up again. Also the first Major villian may or may not have some surprises in store in later chapters.


	4. Training continues

**Chapter 4:** _Training starts again and the warfront tightens_

_Alright sorry for the taking a little longer than usual... There was a death at school this week and I've had to go to the funeral and stuff... _

On a slightly higher note I'm going to go ahead and apologize to Serene fans. Improvements in abilities are seen and stuff. This is the first chapter that blood is drawn kind of.

Well here it is

Disclaimer: was in chapter 1

* * *

Zero was at the training field waiting for the others to arrive, which they did shortly after Zero.

"Like I said I'm stepping up your training. So from now on it will be one on one. Chris, Max come up here," Zero started. His two friends stood next to Zero. "Ledah you will be fighting Max from now on, Ein you will be fighting Chris for these training sessions, and Leon you will be fighting against me," Zero continued to explain.

"That's new," Ein commented.

"Are you ready?" Zero asked. Murmurs indicated that they were indeed ready to begin. "Then lets get this show on the road," Zero announced raising the barrier again to protect the surrounding area. Leon charged Zero quickly drawing his blade again and colliding with Zero's.

"I don't know about you but I learned a new trick!" Leon announced pushing himself away from Zero, "Amidumaru!" With a thrust a small beam of light shot out of the blade and missed Zero. Not because of bad aim but because Zero had jumped out of the way.

"Weak!" Zero shouted charging Leon. Zero locked blades again, trying to push Leon away.

"Zaudosken!" Leon shouted jumping away from Zero. He disappeared from sight seemingly into thin air. Before he knew what was happening, Zero was met with a flurry of extremely fast sword strikes. Many met Zero's blade but two met his chest, making shallow cuts. Leon reappeared behind Zero preparing to strike again until his feet were kicked out from under him. Zero grabbed Leon's leg and slung him several yards away. Zero then leaped into the air and extending his left leg and landing a powerful blow in the middle of Leon's stomach, causing him to pass out. Zero leaped away from Leon and sheathed his sword on his back. Ledah's battle was a different story. He had his hands full with Max's axe. Max was very agile for the size of the axe he used. He was easily able to overpower his opponent so Ledah took to the air to avoid further injury.

"Flames Glory!" Ledah shouted. He and his lance were enveloped by flames which shot out at Max. In response Max embedded his axe into the ground as a shield from the columns of fire which worked very well. Having blocked all of the flames Max pulled his axe out of the ground and looked up to see that his opponent was no longer in front of him. Max whirled around just in time to receive a flaming slash from the tip of Ledah's weapon. Max jumped back patting his chest until the flames subsided.

"You totally killed my shirt," Max sighed. "Oblivions nightmare!" Max shouted. His axe started to glow with a dark light (oxymoron). Max charged Ledah and slammed his axe into the ground in front of Ledah, which sent out a large shockwave at him. Ledah, seemingly paralyzed in either fear or wonderment, was hit by the shockwave, losing consciousness on contact. Ein was having a fairly difficult time with his opponent. He hadn't landed a single blow on the dual sword wielding Chris.

"Double Helix!" Chris shouted. Both of his swords started to glow with a brilliant green light. He charged Ein, who stood motionless until he was slammed into the barrier by Chris's attack. Ein stood shaking with the energy of the attack still causing him pain. Fortunately Chris hadn't realized the match wasn't over yet. Ein crept up behind Chris and shouted,

"It is the will of the Gods! Disaresta!"

"Huh?" Chris turned to see a brilliantly lit blade charging coming down on him. "Oh snap," Chris blurted before being sent flying by the powerful attack. Chris used his blades to slow his recoil by embedding them into the ground.

"Your pretty good," Chris laughed holding his blades up above his head, "Too bad I'm lazy and want to end this quick! In the shadow of omnipotence! Neos Larzenan!" Chris's blades start to ooze black energy. He threw the blades at the waiting Ein. The black energy launched towards him and tangled him up and electrocuted poor Ein until he passed out

"Enough!" Zero shouted, "Their all out."

"I'm up!" Leon said.

"Leon!" Serene shouted running to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine thanks," He replied standing with Serene's aid.

"You show dramatic improvement Leon," Zero commented.

"Really?" Leon asked.

"Correct," Zero repeated, "and you as well Ledah."

"Thanks I think," Ledah staggered.

"What about me?" Ein asked from his place on the ground.

"You too Ein good work," Zero replied.

"Thanks," Ein muttered before falling to the ground.

"Well that's enough for today," Zero concluded, walking away from the field with his friends. Leon and Serene made their way to their home.

"Thank you Serene, but I think I can walk on my own now," Leon said.

"Oh… Alright," She said loosening her grip around him. As they arrived inside Leon sat down on the couch and Serene sat next to him. "Leon you were great today," She commented. Leon expressed his gratitude by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Zero's just so much stronger than all of us," Leon murmured peering though the window across from them.

"Don't worry about it," She smiled.

"Yea, He told me something once," Leon started.

"What did he say," Serene asked.

"He told me how he got so strong one day," Leon explained.

"What did he do?" Serene continued.

"He told me that he had trained every day, and then participated in several wars over his lifetime," Leon concluded.

"How old is he?" Serene asked.

"He gave me an answer one time but I didn't believe him," Leon answered.

"What did he say?" Serene pleaded.

"He said he was 4 billion years old," Leon replied

"That's imposable!" Serene shouted.

"That's what I said but he gave me his usual answer," Leon continued

"Oh let me guess _whatever_," Serene laughed.

"Exactly!" Leon laughed with her.

"Leon… I love you," Serene said giving him a long romantic Kiss. Leon broke after a minute.

"Serene…" Leon muttered pulling her close.

"Leon, promise me something," Serene asked.

"Anything Serene," Leon replied.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never leave me," Serene asked.

"I won't ever leave you I promise," Leon promised with all his heart.

"Thank you Leon," Serene said, leaning on his shoulder. She was soon asleep.

"Serene? Are you asleep?" Leon asked. She didn't stir. "Ok stupid question," he laughed. He quietly lifted her from her place next to him and then carried her to her bed, which on a latter is quite impressive, setting her down gently. "How can you be tired when I'm the one that trained today?" Leon asked only to get no answer. He brushed her short purple hair out of her face. Leon himself felt tired and decided to take a nap as well. He cuddled up next to the purple haired one and slept. Ein and Fia on the other hand were sitting back at their house. The others had left the house making Ein and Fia the only ones there which by all standards is a rare occasion.

"We have the house all to ourselves," Fia stated sitting next to Ein on the couch.

"That hasn't happened since… Ever," Ein laughed.

"Yea…" Fia smiled, "Ein I want to tell you something…"

"Yes Fia?" Ein asked.

"Ein… I… I…" Fia stuttered _why can't I say that I love him!_

"It's ok Fia, theirs always a next time. But in the mean time I have to get something off my chest…" Ein reassured.

"What is it Ein," Fia asked.

"Fia I… I love you Fia," Ein confessed finally.

"Really?" Fia asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course Fia… I've loved you ever since the day I met you," Ein explained.

"Oh Ein! I love you too! That's what I've been trying to say this whole time," Fia explained burying her head in his chest.

"I'm so glad that you were able to come back to us after Hector…" Ein smiled wrapping his arms around her. Together they sat slowly drifting closer and closer together until they finally met lips. Tears of pure joy were spilling from Fia's eyes. Ein broke the kiss and wiped her tears away with his hand.

"Ein I'm so happy," Fia whispered.

"Me too," Ein smiled. What the two didn't know was that Rose was watching through the window.

"Did you see that Ledah. They were making out!" Rose exclaimed quietly.

"Even with emotions I still don't get why you find this so interesting," Ledah sighed.

"I'll have to show you why," Rose laughed walking up to him and grabbing hold of his hand. "So where were you going to take me?" Rose asked.

"I'll have to show you," Ledah repeated.

"Very funny," Rose scowled.

"Just think happy thoughts," Ledah smiled lifting Rose and taking to the air.

"W-where are we going?" Rose asked again.

"Zero showed me this place he uses to meditate," Ledah explained gliding towards the grove of response. They came up on a cliff that overlooked all of Elendia.

"Wow this place is beautiful," Rose gasped.

"There are no paths to here and only Zero and I know about this place," Ledah smiled.

"Which would explain why he's trying to meditate," Zero snapped angrily from behind them.

"Ah Zero!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here," Ledah apologized.

"It's alright I was just about to leave," Zero laughed (What the heck is with him! He hasn't laughed this much since he fought the war against the cuddly bunnies –Imagines a bunny wielding a blood spattered sword- ) He stood and walked away from the pair.

"He scared me there," Rose sighed.

"He does that," Ledah laughed.

"Well now that we're alone," Rose smiled hugging Ledah, "We should start coming here every now and then."

"We should," Ledah smiled leaning up against a tree looking out over the village, "Let's wait for the sunset," Ledah suggested.

"It would be so beautiful from here," Rose smiled.

"Then it's decided, we'll wait," Ledah sighed pulling Rose close.

"Stupid love birds," Zero grumbled continuing his journey away from the sickening pair. "Stealing my favorite place!" Zero continued.

"Hey Zero!" Nardi called.

"No meditation today…" Zero sighed approaching his friend.

"Why?" Nardi asked.

"Well Ledah and Rose stole my spot," Zero pouted.

"Then take it back from them!" Nardi laughed.

"I don't feel like it… I'm too lazy to do it," Zero sighed.

"I figured," Nardi continued.

"How's the progress on the base?" Zero asked.

"Slow moving for now. It's hard finding the materials we need in big enough quantities," Nardi sighed.

"I suppose. We need to hurry. The faster we have it constructed the better off we'll be," Zero explained.

"I'll be glad to get out of those tents," Nardi laughed.

"You won't be the only one…," Zero sighed.

Elsewhere… A couple of hours later… Serene was the first to rise from her bed.

"Leon?" She asked.

"Huh?" He muttered in a tired reply.

"How long were we out?" She asked.

"I don't really know," Leon replied.

"Well let's head on out or we won't be tired tonight," Serene laughed pulling Leon out of her bed.

"Alright," He commented rising from his place on the bed with Serene's help. The two came from the house and went to the grove of response.

"After living here for so long I still can't believe how beautiful this place is," Serene giggled.

"I can," Leon commented.

"Really?" Serene asked.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you Serene," Leon commented.

"Leon…" Serene smiled.

"Oh come on! You can't be falling for that! It's the oldest line in the book!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Who's there!?!" Leon shouted shielding Serene.

"We've been getting surprised way too much here, I think we need a new place to go," Serene laughed.

"Oh getting angry now? I'm so sorry!" The figure shouted coming into view. He was wearing black armor similar to the soldiers of darkness's armor but this armor had red symbols scrolled on it. There was also a black cape flowing behind the figure. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Scath, One of the four generals of darkness," Scath announced.

"Uh oh," Leon gulped.

"I love the smell of fear in the afternoon! I can just _see_ it in your eyes!" Scath laughed manically. Leon summoned his blade to his hand.

"Serene run!" Leon shouted.

"No!" She replied drawing her scythe.

"Oh a scythe wielder too?" Scath commented drawing his own scythe, "Too bad you don't have this baby!" His scythe was different. The blade seemed to be made of solid light. It was coming from a 'prong' on one side of a small cross like structure (like a + sign on each end of a staff) "You see with this Scythe I can conjure a blade on one or two or all of these six prongs," Scath explained.

"I'm not afraid of you or your weapon!" Leon shouted as he charged. "Amidumaru!" He fired a small beam of light at Scath.

"Oh what's this now?" Scath teased as the beam hit him. Leon slashed him across the chest. "What did you do to me!" Scath shouted.

"Amidumaru stuns anything it hits for a short amount of time," Leon explained.

"Good to know," Scath laughed licking the blood from his hand.

"Um Eww," Serene complained.

"Now for the real fun!" Scath shouted. He charged the pair at lightening speed summoning a blade that made the weapon a lance and nearly skewering Leon if he hadn't attempted to jump out of the way. Attempted because he wasn't fast enough to entirely avoid the strike. The blade had cut directly under the ribs about an inch from Leon's outline.

"Ow," Leon said taking his left hand off of his blade and holding the now bleeding wound.

"Never take your hand away from your _WEAPON!_" Scath shouted stabbing Leon strait through the stomach area hitting his left wrist. "Electrocute!" He shouted sending surges of electricity into Leon's body.

"Let him go!" Serene shouted attempting to slash him. Scath pulled the scythe out of Leon and jumped out of the way.

"Oh now the girls helping to?" Scath shouted, "Well I can fix that!" He Summoned another blade making the weapon a scythe and sliced at her legs, making shallow cuts on both legs.

"Serene!" Leon shouted. Scath summoned the blade at the top at mid slash and made a deep cut across Serene's chest sending her flying.

"That takes care of that!" Scath shouted.

"And now to take care of you!" Zero shouted. He had come across the scene and jumped in immediately to aid his friends.

"And the hero arrives!" Scath shouted.

"And the villain departs!" Zero shouted. He took a wide swipe at Scath and hit him across the chest.

"Perhaps I shall depart," Scath pondered.

"Oh I'm sorry I meant you're departing in a casket!" Zero shouted taking several more swipes and continuing to wound the general.

"Too bad for you!" Scath shouted one last time as he disappeared into thin air with a poof.

"Damn. Are you guys ok?" Zero asked

"Ummm let me think about it… NO!" Leon shouted from his position crumpled on the ground.

"Right. _Healaja!_" Zero shouted. A green light poured out of his hands and into Leon and the unconscious Serene completely healing them.

"Thanks Zero we owe you," Leon said standing.

"Just take Serene home and then come and meet me back here," Zero ordered.

"Alright," Leon replied picking up the unconscious Serene and started on the journey to her house. He took her to her bed and covered her up. He also gave her a peck on the forehead. "Rest well Serene… I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you," Leon apologized. He came back to the grove of response and saw Zero standing right where Leon had left him.

"Is she alright?" Zero asked.

"Yea, she's asleep," Leon replied.

"Good that you and her are unharmed. But I'm surprised that the origin would be so bold as to attack you and her directly but I guess he's trying to eliminate us. I see you aren't ready for real opponents so I'm going to start training you harder, starting with teaching you new abilities. But of course that will be tomorrow. Get some rest Leon your body needs it," Zero commanded.

"Alright. Hey Zero I have a question…" Leon commented.

"Shoot," Zero replied.

"Who was that guy? I mean I know his name was Scath and that he was a General of darkness but his fighting style and weapon seemed so familiar but I can't tell why…" Leon asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've only seen that type of weapon once," Zero sighed, "Why don't you take care of Serene, I'll see you later."

"Yea… Thanks again Zero," Leon waved walking away from Zero.

"Damn they're really trying to kill him. They must know…" Zero said as soon as Leon was out of sight.

"Of course they know, that's why we have Max and Nardi guarding around their place in secret," Kazé said coming from his hiding place in the bushes.

"True…" Zero mumbled.

"Well let's head back Zero," Kazé said turning to walk back to their tents. "So what were you saying earlier, about Maria," Kazé said resuming his conversation with Zero.

"I told her it was over. She got mad and left," Zero continued.

"She knows you only did it to protect her," Kazé comforted.

"I know," Zero sighed. They arrived at the tents and slept the night away.

* * *

Badness huh? The first of four generals. Scath is going to be one of my most dynamic characters so get ready for it. He's also really really really evil. Thanks to my reviewer! I understand why authors thank reviewers now. Anyway it might take a bit to upload the next chapter cuz I'm moving for the 18th time (no lie) and we're busy looking at houses, a really really annoying task.

---Chapter has been replaced because of character name issues, and I'm incompetent, one or the other---

Anyway next time: Chapter 5 Injury...

Look out Leon! Oh and a little of Zero's past is shown.


	5. Injury

**Chapter 5:**_ Injury_

Leon fans are going to get mad at me

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

* * *

It was early the next morning. Zero and Leon stood in the training field alone.

"Why did you get me up this early?" Leon asked.

"Because I want you to see the strength of your opponents. During this session…" Zero announced grasping his eye patch, "I'm taking the gloves off." Zero removed his eye patch to show a scar that extended across his right eye. After a pause he suddenly opened this eye to reveal a red iris with symbols carved into it.

"What the?" Leon stammered.

"This is my right eye, it's a robotic porosities imbued with mystic properties," Zero said affixing the gaze of both eyes on Leon. "This allows me glance into the future. It allows me to detect movement and heat. And sense life force if I'm within range. But because of this it drains an unbelievable amount of energy. That's why I had this made," Zero explained showing the underside of the eye patch was inscribed with a magic circle, "This seals the power of the eye so I won't always be tired."

"Wow… Why haven't you shown us this before?" Leon asked.

"Not even the forces of darkness know about this so you must keep it a secret no matter what," Zero explained. "So shall we begin?"

"Right!" Leon said drawing his blade. He charged Zero in a futile effort to slash him across the chest. Zero ducked under the blade and administered several slashes to Leon's stomach.

"Nothing you do can beat me Leon you must know that," Zero smiled.

"What's wrong with you Zero?" Leon gasped gripping his stomach with his left hand and staggering away from Zero.

"Huh?" Zero said stepping back from the wounded warrior.

"You're acting weird I mean you're usually cold but not evil," Leon explained.

"You're probably just imagining it I mean it's really early," Zero explained, "Now lets continue." Leon continued to be beaten mercilessly. Unable to wound Zero he was not able to win. The fight raged on until Leon could no longer stand.

"What's with these wounds," Leon wheezed, "When we usually train they disappear…"

"Oh right that," Zero laughed, "I wanted you to feel the real pain of injury, I'll heal you once we've finished here," Zero explained.

"Hey Leon what are you doing out here?" Zero asked from the border of the field, "And why am I standing over there next to you?" He pointed at the Zero that was still next to Leon.

"Uh oh," The Zero next to Leon muttered. "Well cover's blown now! I'm Borgan, pleased to meet you," He announced changing shape until he was a warrior with a black cape and armor like Scath's.

"This can't be good," Leon muttered. Before Leon could jump away from Borgan he was skewered through the left shoulder with a long and slender blade, causing him to pass out.

"Pitiful boy," Borgan said ripping the sword from his shoulder absolutely destroying it.

"Die you scourge!" Zero shouted drawing his blade and attempting to slash the figure.

"I'm sorry you'll find that quite impossible, you see I still copied your eye so I can predict your movements," Borgan explained.

"Of course you did," Zero said removing his own eye patch. "But a copy is no where near the real thing," Zero shouted dashing the copycat. He and Borgan traded blows not being able to seriously wound each other.

"And now you die!" Borgan shouted bringing his blade down on Zero's right shoulder meeting it with a loud clang. "What the? Did you just clang?" Borgan asked.

"Oh right sorry I forgot you're incompetent," Zero said placing his sword on the ground and lifting Borgan's with his right arm. "You're master should have told you the injury he inflicted on me. He ripped away most of the right half of my torso. Since I still had to battle evil I replaced them with a machine limb," He explained crushing the sword in his bare hand.

"What!?! You're Inhuman!" Borgan shouted.

"Exactly," Zero replied in a very deep voice. Splat and the fight was over. Borgan's body fell to the ground and dissolved away into nothing. "Fool," Zero said smiling putting his eye patch back on. He walked to the unconscious Leon and did some basic healing. Closing some minor wounds. But the major wounds were still open like Leon's nearly detached arm and several slashes across his chest

"Uhhh What hit me?" Leon asked carefully.

"A pitiful imposter," Zero explained lifting the fallen warrior with his left hand.

"Was… that thing he… he said about… your eye true?" Leon asked.

"Yea… When I was younger one of the women I had fallen in love with had been swayed by the power of darkness. She then took my sword and ran it through my head destroying my eye in the process," Zero explained.

"Oh…" Leon mumbled.

"Don't feel bad for me or I'll have to drop you," Zero said glaring at the warrior.

"Sorry…." Leon apologized quickly.

"It's alright I don't really care I just wanted to see you wince," Zero laughed (God I don't even care anymore).

"Good… old Zero," Leon laughed and wheezed. Zero carried Leon over to Serene's house where Serene had woken up and was worried about Leon. When she heard Zero's knock she rushed to the door and opened it.

"Leon!!" Serene shouted helping Zero carry him in, "What happened!?!"

"He got attacked by an imposter," Zero explained.

"Who was the imposter mimicking?" Serene asked.

"Me…" Zero replied.

"Serene… do you…. Do you have any… Bandages…" Leon asked.

"He's losing too much blood," Zero said pointing out the now red couch.

"Will he be alright?" Serene asked.

"He won't unless you get the bandages," Zero remarked.

"Right!" Serene said running into the other room.

"How's… My left arm… Zero…" Leon whispered.

"Not so great… Borgan really did a number on it its only hanging on by a muscle and some skin. Even with all the healing power in the world I don't think we could reattach it…" Zero explained. Leon looked grimly at Zero, showing him his now almost white face.

"Here Zero," Serene said handing him a bunch of bandages.

"I'll start bandaging him up, Go to Fia and Lina's place and see if you can get more bandages," Zero commanded, "Hold that thought I think we should take Leon there, They will have better supplies." Serene nodded and helped Zero carry Leon to Ein's house.

"What happened!?!" Ein shouted as he opened the door.

"No time! He was almost dead from blood loss five minutes ago!" Zero said placing him on the table. "Bandages!" Zero shouted.

"I have some herbs that might help him," Fia said going through her cabinets.

"I have a spell that will replenish his blood," Cierra said.

"Save that one until we patch him up," Zero said applying a large bandage to the side of Leon's chest to the reopened wound Scath had inflicted on him. "On second thought cast that blood spell before he dies," Zero ordered.

"Right," Cierra said casting the spell. The new blood started to flow out of the several holes in his chest and his nearly severed arm.

"We need to amputate that arm, which won't be very hard considering," Zero explained. "Kazé get a clamp!"

"Right!" Kazé replied running out of the house to the tents.

"I need those herbs Fia," Zero said.

"Here!" She said handing him the bowl of crushed herbs. Zero took this and poured some of his healing solution in it and then poured some in Leon's wounds.

"This should help stop the bleeding…" Zero explained.

"Here's the clamp!" Kazé said returning with a metal circle that looked like a pie crust that was shiny and metal with screws at the edges.

"You got the screwdriver?" Zero asked taking the clamp.

"Here," Kazé said handing it to him. Zero used his knife and cut the remaining tendon of Leon's arm and applied the clamp to the stump.

"That will take care of that…" Zero said. "Does anyone have a needle and thread for the stitches?" Zero asked.

"Here," Lina said handing him the needle and thread.

"Thanks," Zero replied. Zero stitched some of the slashes on Leon's chest together. "I need his arm measurements so I can make a porosities for him," Zero commented continuing to sow the injuries closed.

"Right," Ledah said grabbing the measuring tape.

"Save that for after he stabilizes," Zero replied, "Now we just need to wrap him up." Zero took the sheets of bandages that Serene had brought and started to apply pressure and wrap around Leon's body. Using the bandages he wrapped his entire chest area, the stump area. His right leg wounds and his right arm, as well as his head.

"We should probably let him rest for now, we'll take the measurements later," Zero said taking off his bloody gloves.

"Leon…" Serene said standing at his side.

"Lets go Kazé," Zero said walking out the door. Kazé met the troubled Zero in front of the house.

"What's up?" Kazé asked

"They're interrupting the training so he won't get stronger…" Zero explained.

"I noticed. And they tore him up something fierce," Kazé grimaced.

"Is the base ready?" Zero asked.

"Almost why?" Kazé asked.

"I'm going to start training him there… In fact I'm going to start training all of them there," Zero explained.

"Not counting today its two more days from completion," Kazé explained.

"The day after tomorrow?" Zero asked.

"Yea," Kazé confirmed.

"Well until then we need to keep a close watch on them," Zero said.

"What about Leon's arm?" Kazé asked.

"I'll make him a mech-arm like mine," Zero replied.

"That's why you need the measurements," Kazé stated.

"Then he needs to learn how to use it," Zero added.

"A long process," Kazé grimaced.

"Not necessarily I mean I completed the mechanical porosities training in 1 day," Zero remembered.

"Yea but you're you and Leon isn't you so it will probably take him longer than you," Kazé commented.

"We'll see," Zero said looking at the sky, "We'll see…"

"Zero get in here he's waking up!" Ledah yelled from inside the house.

"That was fast!" Kazé stammered as the two rushed inside.

"Where'd my arm go?" Leon asked feeling the stub with right arm.

"We had to amputate it. You'll live. I'm having a mechanical arm made for you so you can still fight," Zero explained.

"Oh joy," Leon laughed.

"Be careful with laughing you might open up your wounds," Zero said pointing at the slight reddening of Leon's shirt.

"That and shouting, moving, talking, breathing and blinking will open up various wounds," Kazé laughed.

"That's not really funny," Leon said angrily.

"Just kidding Leon," Kazé said, "But that will really open up your wounds so you need to be more careful. In fact everyone needs to be more careful around him…"

"This sucks," Leon groaned.

"I know how you feel," Zero laughed.

"I'd laugh with you but it will open my wounds," Leon said.

"Well get some rest Leon," Kazé commented.

"On a table?" Leon said angrily.

"Right lets move him to the couch," Zero said lifting the warrior and putting him on the couch.

"Thanks Zero," Leon said dozing off.

"Poor guy," Ledah commented.

"Ledah, Ein, come out here for a minute," Zero ordered. The two grim angels and Kazé followed him outside the house.

"I'm going to continue your training later today alright. Meet us in the usual field," Zero explained to the group.

"Why?" Ein asked.

"Because you need to get stronger," Zero pointed out.

"That's pretty strait forward," Ledah laughed.

"This is no laughing matter. For the moment the forces of darkness are only focusing on Leon but soon they'll start targeting all of us," Zero explained.

"Oh…" Ein muttered.

"Starting now, Come with me," Zero said guiding them to the training field. "Are we ready to begin?"

"I guess," Ledah said drawing his lance.

"This wont be a regular sparing match, I'm going to teach you both some special attacks. I'm going to teach Ledah phoenix strike and I'm going to teach Ein Judgment," Zero explained.

"Alright," The two grim angels exclaimed.

"I'm going to show you how to use Phoenix strike and then you try it," Zero said. He drew his blade and summoned flames to encircle it. He then concentrated them around the blade tightly and shouted, "Phoenix strike!" Sending a phoenix shaped blast of fire from the end of his blade with a thrust. "Now you try," Zero said

"Ok…" Ledah stood next to Zero and called the flames to his lance copying what Zero had done. "Phoenix strike!" He said like Zero firing the blast from the end of his lance. "Wait… I have a better idea," Ledah mumbled. He called the fire yet again and shouted, "Phoenix burst!" Shooting several phoenix shaped fireballs from the end of his lance.

"Good good!" Zero complemented, "And now for you Ein… I'm going to show you Judgment." Zero raised his blade which started to glow a bright white light. "Judgment!" Zero dashed towards a rock next to him and brought his blade down and shattered the rock as well as the ground around it. Ein mimicked Zero's actions and brought his blade down on a different rock seemingly evaporating the top half of the rock and disintegrating the other half. "Excellent. Why don't you guys go practice for a bit," Zero suggested. And with that the group disbanded and went their separate ways.

Back at the house with Leon… Leon just sat on the couch, unable to move because of the possibility of opening up his wounds.

"Hey Leon," Serene smiled sitting down next to him.

"Hey Serene," Leon said, "_Nice day isn't it."_

"Not really," Serene laughed leaning on Leon.

"I'd wrap my arm around you but I don't have it anymore," Leon said sadly.

"Leon…" Serene muttered. Serene felt something drip on her head and when she looked up at Leon she saw a tear had slid from his eye.

"I've never felt this vulnerable, this useless before… That thing stripped me of every strip of dignity I had and a limb…" Leon muttered with a heavy tone of depression.

"You're not useless Leon. Not to me," Serene said placing her hand on his shoulder and meeting his lips.

"I knew something was going on between you two!" Rose shouted from the other end of the room.

"Huh?" Serene said breaking the kiss quickly.

"Fess up. How long have you two been love birds," Rose said putting her nose where it didn't belong.

"Not now Rose…" Leon muttered.

"Rose…" Serene stood.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"Not… now…" Leon breathed heavily.

"Leon and I…" Serene started.

"I need cough new bandages…" Leon coughed up blood. The bandages on Leon's chest had all turned red and started dripping.

"Oh my god!" Rose shouted rushing into the kitchen to get some more bandages.

"Leon when?..." Serene asked.

"A second ago… All of them opened up," Leon said coughing up blood.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked as he entered the house seeing Leon on the couch.

"His wounds just opened up!" Serene shouted. Zero picked up Leon and put him back on the table removing his bandages.

"Damn it! I should have known," Zero said pulling a small vial out of his pocket.

"What?" Serene asked.

"Borgan's blade was coated in a poison that damages flesh and hinders any attempt at repair. Luckily after several infections I developed an antidote," Zero explained grabbing a cup of water and mixing the antidote in it. Zero made Leon, who was choking on it, drink the antidote to the poison. "I know it tastes bad but it will keep you from dieing," Zero murmured. "You should be fine now… why don't you rest for a while," Zero suggested. And with that Leon fell asleep. A side effect of the antidote was almost instantaneous drowsiness.

* * *

Poor Leon... And Rose is a nosy one huh? Sorry for not being realistic but I can't just let Leon bleed to death? Well I can but I don't want to. Sorry for not including everyone this chapter doesn't have any elsewheres that I can use to include themThanks for all my reviewers. Reviewers as in plural! YAY!

Next time in Chapter 6

I... I don't really know why it's turning out this way but it did so I'm sorry please don't kill me!

Leon is recovering and two new people come to town


	6. A new conflict

**Chapter 6:** _A new conflict_

Here we go. Don't kill me

Disclaimer: chapter 1_  
_

* * *

It has been several weeks since Leon was nearly killed by Borgan. He had completely healed thanks to the antidote as well as had a replacement arm fashioned by Zero. The group of grim angels had begun training in the newly completed base. It was more like a fortress than a base though… Kazé built it for his 'central command' so he could keep track of everything. The base provided a more protected place to train, where peering eyes couldn't see as well as enter. The forces of evil have been lying low since the completion of the base as well. Leon, Serene, and Rose stood outside of Serene's house. 

"You've been avoiding me long enough I want an answer," Rose asked.

"Alright fine Rose jeez you're so nosy," Leon exclaimed wrapping his metal arm around Serene.

"Ever since that second night under the stars in the grove of response we've been together," Serene answered, "And after that Leon moved in with me out of those tents."

"Ah I see," Rose smiled satisfied at her answer.

"We're not really trying to be secretive about it, we just are," Leon explained.

"So can I tell everyone," Rose smiled.

"No!" Serene and Leon shouted.

"Funny," Rose laughed.

"Kind of like you and Ledah…" Leon smiled. Rose stopped laughing and glared at Leon making Serene laugh.

"So we'll keep you and Ledah secret if you keep us a secret alright," Serene smiled.

"Alright! alright! Fine you win," Rose exclaimed storming off angrily.

"That's always fun," Serene laughed.

"Yea…" Leon mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Serene asked.

"Huh? Nothing just looking…" Leon said raising his metal arm.

"Leon…" Serene said grabbing Leon's right hand.

"Hey guys," Zero said coming up on the two.

"Hey Zero," Leon replied.

"How are you doing Leon, you look a little depressed," Zero stated bluntly,

"Oh really… I guess I am. I always thought any damage done could be healed but since I lost my arm…" Leon explained.

"Most things that are truly lost can never be returned," Zero explained.

"Oh…" Leon said looking down at the ground

"Oh come on don't turn emo just because you lost an arm! I mean I've lost two limbs and I'm not emo," Zero joked.

"Although you couldn't tell by looking," Leon retorted.

"Ouch, below the belt," Zero replied.

"Heh… I guess so… Sorry Zero," Leon said.

"Well we should get to the base and continue your rehab," Zero said leading them to the base which was near Ein's house.

"I really don't think I need the rehab I mean I know how to use my arm well enough," Leon pleaded.

"Well enough isn't good enough," Zero retorted.

"Alright, fine!" Leon said angrily.

"Who's that?" Serene asked pointing at the girl lying on the road. The group ran up to her and discovered that she was still alive.

"She seems injured, lets take her to the base," Zero said lifting the woman effortlessly. Inside the base Zero placed her on a couch and used an elixir to wake her.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked coming to her senses brushing her long black hair from her face.

"You're in Elendia, you were passed out on the road," Zero explained.

"I remember I was fighting something and then I was knocked out…" She explained, "My name is Lilly by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Zero said shaking her hand.

"And I'm Serene and this is Leon," Serene said waving to Lilly.

"Do you need anything?" Zero asked helping her stand.

"I should stay here incase my partner comes to get me…" Lilly stated.

"Right… Ein's place is too crowded so why don't you stay here," Zero said. "We have an extra bedroom if you would like."

"Thank you," Lilly blushed.

"You don't think…" Leon whispered to Serene.

"Yea…" Serene replied quietly.

"It's this way," Zero said guiding her through the hall to the left.

"You think she likes him?" Leon asked as soon as Zero and Lilly were out of earshot.

"Yes," Serene replied. The two came back to the waiting Serene and Leon.

"We should probably put our training off to help Lilly," Zero explained, "Serene could you get her some new cloths?"

"Sure come on," Serene smiled dragging Lilly to her house.

"She likes you," Leon said when they were out of ear shot.

"I noticed," Zero replied.

"Well?" Leon asked.

"Same response as last time," Zero replied coldly.

"Figured," Leon laughed. Their discussion was interrupted when they heard a scream coming from Serene. They rushed out to see that they were under attack by none other than Scath.

"Hello Leon! I see you lost your arm to Borgan," Scath laughed.

"Die!!!" Leon shouted rushing towards the general.

"How about you?" Scath laughed drawing his weapon and blocking Leon.

"Really now didn't you learn from last time?" Zero asked drawing his blade.

"Kind of sort of," Scath smiled puncturing Leon through the side and throwing him to the side.

"Show me something new," Zero said charging.

"Ok," Scath replied appearing behind Zero and stabbing him though the left shoulder making Zero's left arm fall limp.

"What the!?!" Zero shouted taking a wide swipe at Scath but missing.

"Come now Zero I know you're better than that," Scath teased. Zero used his blade to remove his eye patch.

"Fool," Zero said throwing his sword at Scath, who deflected it.

"What was tha-- Gack" Scath spurted having been impaled though the chest with another of Zero's blades.

"This is my real sword, The Excalibur. From Dust to Dust! Havens Gate!" Zero shouted using a technique to blow Scath in half.

"Gah! You win this one Zero…" Scath said as he disappeared.

"Zero!" Lilly shouted rushing towards him.

"I'm fine…" Zero said sheathing his sword on his back and pouring an elixir on the injury. "Here give this to Leon," Zero shouted to Serene tossing her an elixir.

"Who is he?" Lilly asked

"Scath, One of our problems you don't really need to worry about, Lilly." Zero smiled.

"Are you alright?" Lilly asked.

"Yea…" Zero replied moving his left arm.

"Man he's annoying," Leon said jumping to his feet.

"He is one of the more incompetent Generals," An unknown voice called from behind the group.

"Kino!" Lilly shouted.

"Huh? Lilly? Is that you?" the white haired man asked rushing to get a closer inspection of the group.

"We found her here in the road," Leon announced.

"Really? We were separated when we were attacked by a general named Omega," Kino explained.

"Omega's Here!?!" Zero shouted.

"You know him?" Kino asked.

"How many of you are as lost as me?" Leon asked.

"Me," Serene and Lilly replied.

"Omega is one of the more powerful generals," Kino explained

"He's also the one that took my leg…" Zero added.

"Ouch," Kino replied.

"We better discuss a battle plan before he gets here and kills us all," Zero said, "Lets go back to the base… Again." Zero lead the group back to the base again and gathered everyone in the waiting room.

"Nice place," Kino said.

"Why don't you stay here with Lilly and myself," Zero added.

"Thanks," Kino replied.

"Anyway where did you last see Omega?" Zero asked.

"I battled him on an island near by," Kino replied.

"How long ago?" Zero asked.

"About a day ago," Kino answered.

"We don't have much time until he gets here if he plans to attack us," Zero pondered.

"That's not good," Leon said.

"No, no it isn't," Kino added.

"Why don't you guys take Lilly and Kino and show them around town," Zero said.

"I'll stay here," Lilly smiled.

"Alright see you around Lilly," Kino waved.

"Hey Zero…" Lilly muttered.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Can you show me around?" Lilly asked.

"Uh… Sure why not," Zero smiled (two in one day! New record for him)

"Thanks," Lilly smiled as well. Zero took her first and introduced her to Ein and Ledah.

"Ein, Ledah, I want you to meet Lilly. She and her partner Kino are going to be helping us with our battle against evil," Zero explained.

"Nice to meet you," Ein smiled shaking Lilly's hand.

"Same here," Ledah commented not rising from his spot on the couch.

"Right, let's go," Zero continued guiding Lilly away from the two grim angels.

"He seems different some how…" Ledah wondered.

"I think he likes her," Ein commented.

"No! That's it you lost your talking privileges! Zero likes a girl… Bah!" Ledah scolded and laughed all at the same time.

"Hey Ein!" Fia smiled.

"You two going to make out again?" Ledah asked smiling.

"WHAT!?!" Both Ein and Fia shouted.

"Rose saw you two. I don't really care but I'd watch out for her," Ledah explained.

"But don't you love her?" Ein asked.

"Yea," Ledah blushed.

"Well then we have some ammo against her too," Fia smiled.

"Eh," Ledah sighed, "You want me to leave?"

"If you were going to…" Ein smiled.

"Sure," Ledah smiled exiting the residence.

"Wow. He's really changed," Ein muttered.

"He's not the only one," Fia smiled meeting lips with Ein. Outside…

"Hey Nardi, Max," Ledah nodded.

"What's up buddy?" Nardi asked.

"Not to much," Ledah sighed.

"Well can we go in?" Max asked, "I have something to tell Ein."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Ledah pointed though the window at Ein and Fia.

"Oh… Well can you tell him?" Max asked.

"Sure," Ledah nodded.

"Tell him that training will continue to be held in the Base," Max explained.

"I'll pass it along," Ledah sighed.

"Thanks," Max waved walking away.

"I guess I didn't realize that Ein and Fia were together," Nardi muttered.

"That's because you're never around," Ledah laughed.

"Yea we've been busy with the base recently that's why we haven't been around," Nardi sighed.

"That's why I haven't seen you guys so much," Ledah muttered.

"It was so fun too!" Nardi shouted almost angrily.

"I'm surprised you guys got it done so fast I mean there were only four of you at most," Ledah continued.

"We used magic to bend metal and stuff like that. And whenever Zero helped out he would change the ground into metal and fuse the pieces together into walls for us," Nardi explained.

"Yea… I'll see you," Ledah waved taking flight and gliding off. Continuing with Zero and Lilly. He took her to the now empty house that belongs to Serene, and then to the elders hut. He showed her the spring and then the mine and finally showed her the grove of response.

"We get attacked around here so we don't hang out here as much as we did," Zero explained.

"That's a shame it's so beautiful," Lilly added blushing.

"Yea I'll take you here at night and show you the stars," Zero explained.

"Thank you Zero," Lilly said grabbing his left hand making Zero blush (Snap Oh great now I've lost my mind).

"Lilly I hate to break this to you…" Zero said letting go of Lilly.

"I know, Leon told me that you aren't interested in romance," Lilly explained, "But I still hope I can change your mind."

"Lilly…" Zero said.

"How cute," An unknown voice called.

"See what I mean," Zero said drawing The Excalibur.

"Aw is your left leg aching with nostalgia," The figure emerged from the bushes

"No but its aching with a missile," Zero said pulling up his pant leg revealing an opening at the knee cap which shot a missile at the waiting Omega.

"Oh snap," Omega commented before being hit.

"Let's go!" Zero shouted.

"No stay!" Omega shouted summoning 4 soldiers of darkness.

"Damn," Zero Muttered. Zero charged the soldiers and sliced two in half and stabbed the remaining soldiers.

"Well looks like I got your girlfriend Zero," Omega announced Holding Lilly by the neck, "Now drop your weapons." Zero obeyed and dropped his sword he then dropped 2 concealed swords and 3 daggers, two sets of throwing stars, two sets of throwing knives, a gun, two sets of throwing needles, a great sword, and a set of hidden short swords.

"Wow," Omega stammered.

"Now let her go," Zero demanded.

"Sure," Omega said pushing Lilly to the side. She then delivered a powerful kick to the side of Omega's head. "OUCH! That Hurt you little Welch!" Omega shouted in fury. Zero charged picking up one of the many weapons he had dropped and slashed Omega across the chest.

"Thanks Lilly," Zero said slashing Omega again.

"I better go," Omega said disappearing.

"Are you alright Lilly?" Zero asked.

"Yes, thanks," Lilly said blushing. "Zero… I really like you…" Lilly said hugging Zero causing him to blush (Does he want me to go more insane).

"Lilly…" Zero said returning the embrace. Zero was feeling many things that he hadn't felt in a long time. Zero thought, _Why am I feeling this, I've been so cold to everyone before her but what's different. I didn't even feel this way to Maria..._, (… I blame Leon) "… Maybe…" Zero muttered.  
"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe you are the one to warm my cold heart," Zero explained.

"Zero…" Lilly murmured, "Your heart isn't cold."  
"Huh?" Zero stammered.

"You just don't think about it," Lilly explained

"Lilly…" Zero murmured, "Thank you."

"For what," Lilly said looking up at Zero.

"For showing me the truth," Zero replied.

"You knew all along you just didn't see" Lilly added.

"Let's go back to the base," Zero commented.

"Alright," Lilly said walking hand in hand with Zero. They arrived back at the base at just the time that Kino and the others did.

"What happened Zero you've got a slash…" Leon pointed out.

"Yea Omega attacked us," Zero replied.

"Oh badness," Kino commented.

"Exactly," Zero mumbled.

"Let's get you inside," Lilly pleaded.

"No I'm fine," Zero said chugging an elixir.

"Can't argue with that," Leon laughed.

"We should get inside," Zero commented opening the door to the base.

"Leon, Serene, Why don't you two go home," Kino said.

"Sure," Serene replied taking Leon with her.

"Kino your room is over here," Zero explained taking Kino and Lilly down a hall to the left showing Kino his room.

"Thanks Zero," Kino said entering his room.

"And Lilly your room is next to mine," Zero said taking Lilly up the stairs and to the right.

"Thanks again Zero," Lilly said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome…" Zero murmured after Lilly had entered her room. Zero exited the base shortly after and went to the grove of response. "Come on, take the bait," Zero whispered to himself.

"Why hello Zero!" A deep and dark voice shouted greeting the grim angel

"No way! Why would you come here yourself? You usually send your goons!" Zero shouted.

"I know but I wanted to welcome my newest general," The man explained. His eyes were blood red with black hair and black armor that seemed to be growing from his skin. His fingers were sharp enough to claw threw steel.

"Origin…" Zero muttered, "What do you mean new general?"

"Precisely that! A new general is coming to my ranks tonight," the Origin of evil explained.

"Who!?!" Zero shouted.

"You. Well to be more accurate your darkness," The Origin explained.

"What?" Zero asked.

"I'm going to relieve your darkness of your light by separating your dark side and yourself!" The Origin shouted. He raised his hand and fired a black beam missing Zero. Zero stayed his distance sending shockwaves and throwing weapons at the origin, all of which did nothing.

"I won't let you! Senki Senbonzo!" Zero shouted creating a massive amount of light around him and his blade.

"Interesting, How about Darken Senbonzo!" The Origin shouted calling an equally massive amount of darkness around himself and his blade.

"All or nothing huh?" Zero asked.

"Correct," The Origin called. The two charged each other until they erupted in a colossal explosion of light and darkness colliding awakening anyone in a five mile radius with the shockwave. When the smoke cleared Zero was still standing but with a hole in his chest. The Origin emerged unscathed from the explosion.

"Better to be prepared, Curaja!" Zero shouted completely healing himself with green light.

"Heh but you've expended much of your energy which will make my job much easier," Origin shouted. The origin then disappeared from sight and then reappeared in an instant behind Zero blasting him with the black beam causing Zero to fall.

"What did… You do to me!" Zero shouted.

"Gave your darkness the power to defeat your light," The Origin explained. Zero started to emanate darkness as a white mask appeared over his face and latched on turning Zero's eyes yellow and black. The mask released a wave of darkness that changed Zero's body. Zero's armor was turned to a skull like chest plate. His arms were covered with dark gauntlets with claws like the Origin's. His legs turned to black boots with claws where the toes should be. Wings without membranes appeared on his back. "Awaken Dark one," Origin ordered.

"Call me Oblivion," The figure shouted.

"Have you completely eradicated what's left of Zero's soul?" Origin asked.

"Correct," Oblivion answered.

"Excellent!" The Origin shouted, "Now go! Destroy the others!"

"Yes Master!" Oblivion replied rushing off into the distance.

"One down Several to go!" The Origin shouted disappearing.

* * *

I... Never mind... I know totally out of character for Zero and now Oblivion and uh well uh just don't hurt me ok. I also wanted to get a girlfriend for Zero and then the ORIGIN HIMSELF showed up. Badness. Sorry. Thanks reviewers! Cliffhanger so I'll try to update really soon. Sooner than usual. I'm actually half way done with the next chapter. Oh and I will go somewhere with Kino... it'll be weird but fun 

Next time: Chapter 7: Evil's new face

Oblivion attacks the base. This won't end well.


	7. Evil's new face

**Chapter 7:** _Evil's new face_

This one should be good. Sorry it's a little shorter than normalThe battle against Oblivion

* * *

"Serene…" Leon commented looking in the direction of the grove of response. 

"What Leon?" Serene asked confusedly.

"Something's wrong," Leon said running towards the base.

"What?" Serene asked running next to him.

"I don't know but it's around the base…" Leon replied. They arrived at the base in short order only to find that the doors had been ripped off their hinges.

"That can't be good…" Serene mumbled. Leon rushed in and saw the destroyed entryway with large claw marks in the walls and floor.

"Something bad left these," Leon muttered touching one of the claw marks, "Lets get moving…" Leon ran through the destroyed security checkpoints, the darkened hallways, and dusted and security drones. Leon reached the hallway to Kino's room which seemed fine. Seemed. The door hadn't been ripped off its hinges but it was unlocked. When Leon and Serene opened the door they saw that Kino was on the ground, face down, clutching his chest in a pool of blood.

"Kino!" Serene shouted rushing to him. Leon knelt down to the side and rolled Kino over.

"I'm… Fine… I think," Kino murmured looking at his blood soaked hands.

"What happened?" Leon asked pouring an elixir into Kino's wounds healing them.

"This thing, it had a mask and wings and these claws… It was horrible… Lilly!" Kino shouted, "Have you seen her? It said it was going after her next!" The three ran up the stairs and reached Lilly's room, the door to which was in embedded in the ceiling.

"That can't be good," Leon pointed out rushing into the room.

"Lilly!" Kino called.

"She isn't here…" Serene stated. The room was in shambles literally. There were claw marks everywhere and a large hole in the far wall.

"It probably took her through the hole," Leon pointed out the obvious.

"Is it gone?" Kazé's voice called from the hall.

"We don't know." Kino replied, "Did it get you too?"

"Yea… This sucks muchly," Kazé said entering the room clutching his head. Leon ran through the hole and came out on a balcony.

"There's a trail of blood…" Leon said pointing at the ground, "Let's go." Leon jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet, the rest followed. They followed the trail until they reached the Grove of Response were Lilly was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Be careful! She's bait," Kazé announced.

"Lilly!" Kino shouted as the group rushed towards her.

"She's alive… But barely," Leon said using an elixir on her.

"Where am I?" Lilly murmured.

"The grove of response, something dragged you here," Leon replied.

"Some _thing_? That hurts my feelings!" Oblivion shouted from behind the group.

"Who are you?" Leon shouted drawing his blade.

"Oblivion but you might know me better as Zero," Oblivion answered.

"Zero?" Lilly gasped.

"To be more accurate Zero's darkness freed by the Origin of evil!" Oblivion shouted.

"I will kill you!" Leon shouted.

"But killing me would kill Zero," Oblivion laughed.

"Zero's too strong to die with you!" Kazé shouted. Leon rushed Oblivion sword in hand and shouted, "Blade of fate! Kykider!" His blade started to glow and he disappeared and reappeared behind Oblivion skewering him through the back.

"Ha! Did you think that would hurt?" Oblivion laughed.

"A little," Leon muttered.

"Well sorry to disappoint," Oblivion laughed slashing Leon across the face with his claws.

"Leon!" Serene shouted.

"Die!" Kazé shouted drawing his blade.

"Oh really?" Oblivion said looking at Kazé only to be slashed across the chest.

"Do you people have a learning impediment?" Oblivion shouted firing a ball of darkness at Kazé sending him flying, "You couldn't beat me when I attacked the base. What makes you think you can stop me now?"

"Me!" Leon shouted, "Masamune! Howl!" Leon's Blade started to glow a bright white.

"What is that!?!" Oblivion yelled.

"A little move someone taught me when I was really young," Leon explained, "It unleashes my blade's full potential. Now you die!" Leon charged plunging his blade in Oblivion's chest.

"Gah! That! That light!" Oblivion shouted.

"Leon! His weakness is his mask! Hit him in the mask!" Kazé shouted.

"Right!" Leon nodded tightening his grip on the hilt only to stabbed in the back by Oblivion's wings.

"I'll suck you life force right out of your back!" Oblivion shouted.

"Freeze! Serene Nightmare!" Serene shouted sending a wave of ice towards Oblivion.

"You'll pay ouf" Oblivion murmured before being kicked hard in the head smashing the mask and the ice into little bits. Kazé pulled Leon away from the deathtrap of Oblivion's wings just in time.

"That was for Zero!" Lilly shouted

"HeH! YoU gOt Me ThIs TiMe BuT tHiS IsN't OvEr NoT bY a LoNg ShOt!" Oblivion shouted before the armor crumbled letting Zero regain control.

"Zero?" Lilly asked helping the warrior up.

"Thank's everyone," Zero murmured quietly.

"No problem," Leon smiled.

"It isn't over, I know Oblivion isn't gone," Zero explained.

"Don't worry we'll be able to beat him," Lilly encouraged

"We should get some sleep," Kazé stated.

"But Lilly's room is destroyed where will she sleep?" Kino asked.

"We can fix it," Zero smiled. Several minutes later Zero, Kazé, Lilly and Kino were standing in Lilly's room, "We can't fix it,"

"Hypocrite," Kino laughed.

"Why don't we give up and try again in the morning," Kazé suggested leaving the room though one of the holes in the wall.

"I'm game," Kino laughed exiting the destroyed room.

"Where are you going to sleep Lilly?" Zero asked.

"I have an idea," Lilly said leaning on Zero.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to suggest that," Zero laughed (its bad enough that he has a girlfriend but now he's laughing too!)

"So is that a yes?" Lilly asked.

"Sure why not," Zero sighed.

"Thanks," Lilly said walking to the next room with Zero.

"Well here's my room," Zero sighed, "Not very glamorous huh?" The room was simple, it contained a king sized bed with bed side tables, a couch and coffee table and a book shelf, a closet and a private bathroom.

"It's nice and cozy," Lilly commented.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Zero asked.

"Not really," Lilly blushed.

"You must be exhausted Lilly," Zero commented.

"A little," Lilly said lying on the bed.

"I'm sorry…" Zero apologized.

"For what?" Lilly asked.

"For everything," Zero explained lying on the couch.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"I wasn't strong enough to stop him, From taking me over," Zero explained.

"You just need something to worry about," Lilly sighed drifting into sleep. Zero soon followed.

* * *

I apologize again for the shortness. Every thing is back to normal, finally. But Oblivion will return. 

Next time: Chapter 8: Triangles aren't fun

Zero Lilly and Kino are in a really weird situation


	8. Triangles arent fun

**Chapter 8:** _Triangles aren't fun_

Zero isn't going to have any fun with this chapter at all...

* * *

The next morning Lilly awoke to find Zero was no longer on the couch. She peered around the room to find he had left a note saying that Leon had stopped by and he was out with him. Lilly sighed and exited the room and went down the stairs to be met by Kino.

"Hey Lilly!" Kino called.

"Yea," Lilly replied turning to face him.

"There's… Something I want… I want to tell you…" Kino muttered.

"About what?" Lilly asked.

"Well… I… I…" Kino stuttered blushing wildly.

"What?" Lilly asked again.

"Lilly I love you," Kino blurted out. Lilly was stunned by this confession; she had known that Kino liked her as a friend but not love.

"Kino…" Lilly said receiving a hug from him.

"Lilly… I love you," Kino repeated.

"Kino I… I don't know what to say…" Lilly stalled.

"You don't have to answer now I just had to get it off my chest," Kino explained.

_And on to mine…_ Lilly thought. She broke the hug and sheepishly exited the base franticly looking for Zero. She found him talking to Max in front of Ein's house.

"Huh? Oh Hey Lilly," Zero called.

"Hi Lilly, I'm Zero's friend Max nice to meet you," Max smiled shaking her hand.

"Hey Zero can I talk to you…" Lilly asked.

"Yea sure. See you Max," Zero waved before following Lilly to the base and into Zero's private room. "What's the matter Lilly?" Zero asked.

"Kino just told me something," Lilly muttered.

"What?" Zero asked.

"He told me that he loves me," Lilly replied.

"What did you tell him?" Zero asked.

"That I needed to think about it but Zero…" Lilly said desperately.

"What?" Zero asked figuring very well what Lilly was going to say.

"I love _you_ Zero," She replied nearly bursting into tears and burring her head in Zero's chest, the side that isn't metal.

"I… love you too Lilly, which is something I haven't said in a long time," Zero expressed.

"What am I going to do Zero I mean Kino is my friend and I don't want to break his heart," Lilly explained.

"I know… In all my years I have never dealt with anything like this so I'm not really the best person to ask Lilly," Zero explained.

"Who else could I ask?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know Lilly but I know that you should follow your heart, it will tell you what to do," Zero said.

"But Zero my heart is telling me to be with you," Lilly explained.

"I think you should talk to Kino and tell him the truth," Zero said.

"Alright…" Lilly said. She walked out of the room and into the hallway. She knocked on Kino's door and was greeted instantly.

"Lilly!" Kino said inviting her into his room.

"Kino I thought about what you said and I…" Lilly started.

"Lilly…" Kino muttered.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way or that we still can't still be friends but I love someone else," Lilly explained. Kino's spirit was almost instantly broken.

"W… Who…" Kino said dejected.

"Kino… I'm so sorry," Lilly said reaching to him.

"No. It's alright… I- I mean its your choice but I just thought…" Kino continued.

"Kino…" Lilly started but Kino turned around and walked out of the room. She walked out of Kino's room and back up to Zero's where he was standing outside the door.

"How did he take it?" Zero asked.

"Badly… He ran off," Lilly answered.

"Do you want to go after him," Zero asked.

"No," Lilly answered, "Zero, Thank you. I love you Zero," Lilly said drifting closer and closer to him until they kissed, the first time for Lilly. Zero broke to speak,

"Lilly…" Zero murmured.

"What is it Zero?" Lilly asked.

"Did you tell Kino that its me?" Zero asked.

"No he ran off before I could," Lilly answered, "I should probably go find him." Lilly explained exiting the room.

"Knowing my luck he'll find me first..." Zero mumbled exiting as well. Lilly made her way to Serene's house while Zero stayed around the base.

"Hey Zero," Kino sheepishly called still depressed.

"Knew it," Zero laughed.

"What?" Kino asked

"Nothing, now what is it," Zero asked.

"Well… There's this girl I like but she told me she loved someone else, do you have any idea what I should do?" Kino asked. Zero remained silent. "Well?"

"I think you should go find _this girl_ and talk to her, she might be looking for you," Zero answered carefully.

"Alright… Thanks Zero," Kino waved rushing in the direction of Serene's house.

"Well I've certainly found my self in a mess…" Zero muttered. Kino met Lilly half way to Serene's house.

"Lilly!" Kino shouted getting her attention.

"Kino! I was looking for you. I need to talk to you," Lilly explained.

"Me too," Kino said.

"Look Kino… The person I love is Zero," Lilly blurted out.

"Z-Zero!" Kino shouted.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing…" Kino said angrily.

"Kino…" Lilly muttered, "What did you have to say?"

"Nothing… I have to go," Kino said storming off. Elsewhere…

"Just one mess after another huh?" Zero muttered to himself.

"What's the deal? Chris asked.

"Nothing," Zero muttered.

"You can't fool me, Z" Chris smiled.

"Yea but I can threaten you," Zero growled.

"Good point," Chris laughed.

"I haven't seen you around much," Zero muttered.

"Yea I've been busy helping Ein train," Chris explained.

"I haven't had much time for training as of late," Zero sighed.

"We'll live," Chris continued.

"Zero!" Kino shouted, "Something's wrong in the grove of response!" Kino shouted.

"What!?! Let's go!" Zero shouted following Kino,

"I'll be seeing you!" Chris waved.

"Coward!" Zero shouted. When they arrived at the Grove Zero started to look around but after about a minute of looking, "There's nothing here," Zero stated looking at Kino.

"Nothing yet," Kino smiled.

"Huh," Zero shouted.

"Behind you!" An evil voice shouted.

"Oh its only you Omega," Zero said drawing his blade.

"Only?" Omega asked. Zero didn't have any time to react; he was skewered through the head by a sword damaging his left eye.

"GYAAAHHHH! Damn it!" Zero shouted ripping his eye patch off.

"Like I said I'm not alone, your friend Kino here sold you out," Omega laughed as Zero removed the sword from his head. Kino remained silent. (Zero is really durable it takes _a lot_ to kill him)

"Sold me out or not your still Lilly's friend and I won't kill you," Zero shouted.

"Wait what?" Omega shouted.

"You're the only one I'll be killing," Zero shouted

"Coming from a man with only one eye," Omega laughed charging and slashing Zero across the chest.

"Idiot! I always have one eye! Excalibur! Senki Senbonzo," Zero shouted making his sword glow a brilliant white light.

"Uh oh," Omega cowered.

"Be gone!" Zero shouted sending a massive shockwave towards Omega destroying his body fairly quickly.

"I will return!" Omega shouted weakly before disappearing.

"That takes-" Zero said being skewered again this time through the neck.

"…" Kino remained silent but had his sword ready. Zero's vocal cords had been pierced rendering Zero speechless literally. Kino continued to take slashes at Zero until some help arrived.

"Zero!" Leon shouted.

"Kino! What the hell!" Serene shouted.

"Leave!" Kino shouted pointing his blade at them. "Oof!" Kino fell to the ground unconscious because of the punch to the head Zero delivered.

"What the hell happened?" Leon shouted. Zero poured an elixir down his thought healing his injured neck.

"Kino set me up to die, oh and if I yell when I pour this on my eye don't laugh because this stuff really hurts," Zero explained pouring another elixir in his eye.

"Ow… What's Lilly going to say?" Leon asked.

"That she loves me!" Kino shouted slashing Zero and Leon across the chest.

"Issues," Leon murmured.

"Kino Stop!" Lilly shouted surprising the group.

"Lilly…" Kino called rushing towards her only to be slapped.

"How could you Kino!" She shouted.

"He was blinded by love," Zero explained. His left eye still hadn't healed completely.

"Zero are you alright," Lilly asked.

"Yea," Zero answered shifting his eye patch to his left eye instead of his right.

"All you care about is Zero! We've been friends forever and you pick this stranger over me!" Kino yelled.

"And you wonder why…" Serene snickered

"Quiet you!" Kino shouted taking a swipe at Serene but meeting Leon's blade instead.

"Touch her and you die," Leon threatened. Kino took his advice and backed off.

"But Lilly!" Kino started.

"No Kino the very fact that you'll work with Omega to get what you want means you're too selfish!" Lilly scolded.  
"Lilly I'm not thinking! All I can think about is you!" Kino shouted.

"Of course you can think! You thought well enough to set an elaborate trap, nearly kill me, and almost lead darkness to victory over light!" Zero shouted angrily.

"Shut up Zero!" Kino yelled in rage

"That's enough Kino!" Lilly shouted in tears.

"L-Lilly…" Kino muttered before being slapped again.

"Kino…" Lilly started, "Right now I wouldn't care if I never saw you again!" With that Lilly stormed off.

"Lilly!" Zero shouted running after her. Kino only walked off in the opposite direction.

"Who should we follow?" Serene asked.

"Kino, Zero can take care of himself," Leon explained rushing after Kino.

"Lilly wait!" Zero called finally catching up to her.

"Why… Why would he do something so stupid?" Lilly cried latching onto Zero.

"Because he loves you Lilly, and so do I," Zero explained.

"Kino is one of my best friends, and he betrayed my trust like that," Lilly murmured.

"We should get you back to the base you've had a long day," Zero said guiding her towards their home. They arrived in on the base in short order but, Lilly had fallen asleep, by the time the couple had reached the hallway to Kino's room Kino was standing in front of his room.

"Is Lilly?" Kino asked desperately.

"She's alright, just sad and tired," Zero explained slightly on guard.

"I'm sorry Zero… I don't know what came over me," Kino said sighing.

"A broken heart always calls the darkness," Zero said.

"Thanks for not killing me Zero," Kino replied.

"If I had it would have broken Lilly's heart. She loves you as a friend but that's all. Unfortunately her trust is not as easily gained as mine," Zero continued.

"Thanks…" Kino said looking at the ground.

"Good night Kino," Zero announced walking up the stairs with the sleeping Lilly in his arms. Zero reached his room and placed Lilly down on the bed letting her sleep comfortably. Zero then went to the chair in front of the door and drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

Poor Zero and Lilly, and maybe Kino but I don't like him enough. Anyway R&R

Chapter 9 Scath

The group learns a terrible secret the General has been harboring


	9. Scath

**Chapter 9:**_ Scath_

I'm sorry this update took so long... and it's only going to get worse. I'm moving for the... 18th time in my 15 years of life so it's going to take longer than usual for me to update all of my stories...

* * *

"Good morning Leon," Zero said sitting at the table at Ein's house greeting the grim angel.

"Good morning Zero," Leon yawned.

"Some night huh?" Serene asked sipping from her tea

"How are Lilly and Kino?" Ein asked.

"Their doing alright. Lilly's still stunned that Kino would do something like that but Kino has recovered quickly," Zero explained.

"I always knew that Kino was trouble," Ledah commented.

"He isn't unlike someone in this room," Zero said looking at Leon.

"What? What did I do this time!?!" Leon shouted.  
"That never gets old," Zero laughed.

"Ha ha very funny," Leon pouted.

"Hey guys," Lilly smiled entering the crowded living room.

"Hey Lilly how are you," Fia answered.

"Alright thanks Fia," Lilly smiled.

"Wake up Leon," Zero said from his position on the couch.

"Huh?" Leon retorted waking up, "Oh it was just a dream…"

"Sorry to disappoint Leon," Zero answered.

"Well what's the deal?" Leon asked.

"Something bad, sensors have picked up a familiar foe heading are way," Zero answered.

"Who," Leon asked

"Scath," Zero answered.

"That idiot!" Leon pouted, "You up for this one I mean your eye just healed…"

"yea… Let's go he's in the Grove of response… uh oh," Zero murmured examining the scanner closely.

"What?" Leon asked.

"So are Serene, Lilly, Fia, and Kino," Zero listed,

"Then let's move!" Leon shouted running out the door. The two warriors made it to the grove of response in minutes. They arrived to see Kino, sword in hand, locked in combat with Scath.

"Kino your darkness is still there, just let go of it all," Scath taunted.

"NO!" Kino shouted.

"Backup's here!" Leon shouted slashing at Scath but being blocked.

"Well hello Leon how nice to see you!" Scath laughed jumping back.

"Run! Take them and run!" Kino shouted grabbing his side in pain.

"No! We can deal with this fool!" Leon shouted readying to fight.

"NO! Not from him! From ME!" Kino shouted his eyes flickering from black to red.

"Huh?!?" Leon shouted.

"His darkness is back! Leon! Get away from him!" Zero shouted. Much like the earlier attack on Zero Leon didn't have time to react, thankfully Zero was there to knock him out of the way and get slashed across the chest.

"Zero!" Lilly shouted. Kino looked over at Lilly tears streaming down his face almost reluctantly charged her giving her several slashes. But before he could deliver the final blow Zero grabbed his sword with his left hand and crushed it.

"I told you once before, touch her and die," Zero said slipping his eye patch off. Kino jumped back readying for combat with Zero.

"Z… Zero…." Lilly mumbled.

"Lilly, I can't get you out of here without him chasing us," Zero said kneeling next to her.

"We'll get her of here!" Leon shouted, picking up the injured Lilly.

"Thanks," Zero said before being run through with Kino's blade. Zero cocked his head to the side looking at his attacker. "Remember these moments, they'll be your last!" Zero shouted.

"I doubt that!" what used to be Kino shouted.

"I need a name before I slaughter you!" Zero commented angrily.

"Well… just call me Darkside," The evil entity laughed.

"Nice to meet you, and goodbye," Zero commented freeing himself from the Darkside.

"Hate to disappoint but Gah" Darkside shouted before being skewered by the Excalibur. Zero didn't speak he acted, acted by ripping half of Darkside's ribs out of his chest. Zero dashed behind him and took a wide swipe down his spine then grabbed Darkside's left arm and proceeded to rip it from his body. Zero delivered a kick to the back sending him into a tree causing Darkside to bounce off into Zero's waiting blade.

"Disappoint? What are you talking about?" Zero laughed.

"Gah… Ca.. Can't…. Breath…" Darkside mumbled.

"Of course you can't your lung is over there," Zero said ripping the sword out of his back.

"Excellent you have no idea how much that helps," Scath laughed.

"And now for you," Zero shouted pointing his blade at Scath.

"Oh sorry I don't mean you I mean Oblivion," Scath laughed.

"Huh?" Zero muttered.

"That was him right I mean such brutality couldn't come from you Zero," Scath laughed.

"You don't know what brutality I can give," Zero shouted.

"No that's all Oblivion don't know? Anger is your darkness seeping into your personality!" Scath laughed, "But now for the inferno!" Scath summoned a large fireball and slammed it onto Zero. "That should give Oblivion a little more strength…" Scath sighed walking away from the blaze. Scath continued on his path strait for Leon and the others which he arrived at very quickly.

"Scath! You just don't give up!" Leon shouted, "Serene can you or Fia take her." Serene nodded and took Lilly from his arms.

"You ready yet?" Scath asked.

"As ever!" Leon shouted rushing Scath but being blocked.

"Oh come on!" Scath shouted disarming Leon with a quick movement of his scythe.

"Hey!" Leon shouted grabbing Scath's weapon and taking it.

"Oh please! Only I…" Scath stopped seeing Leon had activated one of the scythe's points. "What the!?!"

"Let's go!" Leon shouted attacking but being avoided. Scath again disarmed Leon by taking his weapon back.

"That's impossible only I can use this unless…" Scath wondered. With Scath distracted Leon crept off to grab his blade.

"Leon! Back up is here!" Ein shouted, he was accompanied by Ledah, Kazé, Kain, and Serene.

"No he can't be I ended him," Scath continued to mutter incoherently.

"What are you babbling about?" Leon asked.

"But if he can then he must be…" Scath continued.

"What's with him," Ledah asked.

"I have no idea…" Leon answered.

"Well this certainly is a surprise. To see you alive after all these years," Scath shouted regaining composure.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Leon shouted, "A year? I saw you yesterday!"

"I didn't realize you were still alive dear brother," Scath smiled.

"WHAT!?!" Everyone shouted.

"Brother? What are you talking about?" Leon shouted.

"Isn't your father's name Alex?" Scath asked.

"… Yes why?" Leon answered.

"That was my father's name! Let me tell you something. Something about a name I threw away years ago! My real name is Jack!" Scath shouted.

"B-Brother!" Leon shouted.

"Yes!" Scath laughed.

"But how? I thought…" Leon started.

"That I died during the attack? No I didn't die, because I _WAS _the attacker!" Scath shouted angrily.

"It was _you!_ It's all your fault! I'll kill you!" Leon shouted equally as angrily.

"There's that hatred! That anger! The inner darkness is bleeding Blah" Scath was interrupted by Leon's blade piercing him. "Oh please it will take more than that to kill me!" Scath taunted.

"Don't worry! I haven't even started!" Leon shouted. The clangs and slashes could be heard though the area the group continued to watch the fight as Leon continued to be injured by an enraged Scath.

"I'm ending what I should have ended long ago," Scath shouted readying to deliver the final blow.

"Jack please st…" Leon said before he crumpled to the ground.

"No, sorry brother," Scath smiled.

"Stop!" Serene shouted taking a swipe at Scath but missing.

"Who's going to make me?" Scath asked.

"Me!" Zero shouted.

"Well look here Zero come on I should be able to kill my own brother," Scath laughed.

"No your father didn't give you the right!" Zero shouted.

"Don't you bring him into this!" Scath shouted angrily.

"I won't kill you," Zero said.

"Because you can't!" Scath snapped.

"No because Leon wants to end you with his own hands!" Zero shouted.

"I've had enough of this!" Scath shouted disappearing.

"He's running from his past…" Zero muttered sheathing his Darkside.

"Z… Zero…" Leon coughed.

"Yea?" Zero said giving Leon an elixir

"Is he… Still… here?" Leon asked

"No… Let's get you out of here," Zero said picking up Leon. The group made it to the base without being attacked. Leon was placed in the medical wing with Lilly who hadn't woken up from her encounter with Darkside. "How's she doing Fia?" Zero asked after dropping Leon off at one of the beds.

"She's stable but still unconscious," Fia pointed out.

"… Thanks Fia, I'll take it from here," Zero said dismissing Fia who promptly left. "Lilly… I'm sorry…" Zero mumbled to her.

"… huh? Zero…?" Lilly whispered stirring from her sleep.

"Lilly!" Zero said surprised.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Kino isn't with us anymore…" Zero muttered.

"I… Remember he attacked me," Lilly murmured.

"That… Was Darkside who is also not with us," Zero replied.

"Oh…" Lilly sighed

"Also… It appears that our friend Scath is actually Leon's brother Jack," Zero explained.

"What?!?" Lilly shouted.

"That's what we said… But Scath ripped Leon up pretty bad so he's here," Zero continued.

"Are you ok Zero?" Lilly asked.

"Yea I guess," Zero said sitting in the chair next to Lilly's bed.

"Zero…" Lilly murmured.

"Lilly I'm sorry…" Zero apologized

"For what?" Lilly asked.

"For not stopping him," Zero answered.

"You always need to worry about everything," Lilly smiled, "I'm still alive right?"

"Yea…" Zero muttered.

"You're so silly," Lilly smiled. Zero just smiled.

"Hey Zero! Leon's waking up!" Kazé shouted.

"Alright!" Zero shouted standing, "I'll be right back." Lilly nodded and Zero dashed off to see Leon.

"Hey Zero," Leon muttered greeting Zero.

"How are you holding up?" Zero asked.

"Well I was just almost killed by my long lost brother who it turns out killed my father and is one of my greatest foes so not really," Leon sighed.

"Stupid question," Zero laughed.

"Sorry," Leon coughed.

"Its alright," Zero smiled.

"Ok you're smiling now you're scaring me," Leon laughed.

"That isn't very nice at all," Kazé laughed.

"Sorry," Leon coughed again.

"Just think about healing," Zero commented with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Thanks Zero… For everything," Leon smiled. Zero gave his usual two finger wave as he walked away from the grim angel.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Scath is Leon's brother!?! this Little plot twist is going to be so fun! Anyway poor Kino. I don't know how this will affect Lilly and Zero's relationship... 

I have a few ideas for chapter 10 but I don't know which one I'm going to use... so no preview...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** _Endgame_

I'm sorry..._  
_

* * *

A few weeks after the attack on the Grim angels by Scath all of the wounds inflicted have finally healed. Leon still searched for signs of his brother and his family. 

"Leon are you alright?" Serene asked running up to Leon.

"I don't know, Ever since Jack showed up I've been remembering what happened," Leon sighed.

"What happened?" Serene asked.

"Nothing," Leon looked into the distance.

"Leon!" Zero shouted.

"Hey Zero," Leon answered.

"I have something to tell you… About your father," Zero explained.

"Huh?" Leon stuttered.

"Look Alex was a great friend of mine. And I knew him very well. The day of the attack I got there after Jack had done all of the damage that he was going to do and left. I found Alex on the ground with several slash wounds in him. He told me to tell you something when you learned of what your brother did. He said that _Leon… that is not your brother, Jack was a kind and caring person but when the love of his life died he fell into grief and tried to bring her back to life using various archaic and dark magic but failed every time. But the use of this magic drove him to insanity and then lead him into darkness. Before he left he said that the Jack you knew was gone and that Scath was there to stay…_" Zero repeated.

"Jack… I knew that wasn't him but I couldn't bring myself to strike him because I thought that my brother was in there somewhere. But now that I know… I will end Scath our next meeting," Leon declared.

"I know he makes you angry but don't give into the dark no matter what," Zero explained.

"Thanks," Leon smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that… See ya," Zero waved walking off into the distance.

"Leon are you alright?" Serene asked.

"Better than ever," Leon laughed.

"Good," Serene smiled giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Isn't that the sweetest?" A familiar voice called from behind the two.

"Don't you ever take a break Scath," Leon shouted drawing his blade.

"Oh come on your family," Scath laughed

"You're not family! You're not even my brother!" Leon shouted

"That hurts. Even though it is the truth," Scath smiled.

"What do you want!" Leon shouted.

"To let Jack see his little brother before I kill him," Scath laughed.

"That's A lie I know Jack isn't in there!" Leon continued.

"Of course he is. It might be just a flicker of a soul but he's there weeping, I need him to sustain his body for me," Scath explained.

"You son of a bitch!" Leon shouted furiously charging his foe.

"Leon no!" Serene shouted. Scath cocked his head to the side and met Leon's blade with his scythe.

"You're blind my brother run now," Scath smiled.

"I'll never run from you!" Leon shouted.

"Then die!" Scath shouted.

"You first!" Leon replied but Leon wasn't quick enough to avoid and or block Scath's movement. Scath pushed one of the blades of his scythe strait though Leon's lung and taking a chunk of his spine. Leon vomited up blood as Scath removed his weapon causing Leon's blood to flow freely to the ground. Everything was silent except for Serene's blood curdling scream and Scath's maniacal laugh calling Zero back to the scene.

"Leon come on! Speak to me!" Serene shouted leaning Leon on her lap.

"I'm… Sorry Serene… I, I don't… Think I can… Keep that promise," Leon stuttered slowly fading.

"Of course you can all you have to do is believe you can," Serene cried. Leon reached his right arm over to Serene's neck and pulled himself up to her giving her one final goodbye.

"Serene… I'll always… Love… You…" Leon sighed with the last of his breath falling limp.

"Leon! Leon come on! Speak to me!" Serene cried.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Zero shouted rushing to her.

"He wont move!" Serene cried.

"Oh no…" Zero said checking for a pulse.

"Hehehehehe HAhahahahahaha!" Scath laughed.

"Serene…" Zero started grabbing her shoulder trying to stop her from using CPR, "Serene stop! It's too late…"

"No its not I wont believe it!" Serene cried grabbing onto Zero.

"Well that was fun," Scath sighed, "I must be… where did this come from?" Scath questioned wiping a tear from his face, "What the…" Scath seemed in a panic rushing away from the warriors.

"I'm sorry Serene I wasn't fast enough…" Zero sighed.

"He can't be he just can't!" Serene cried.

"You stay here… I… I'm going to get the others," Zero sighed turning to see The others behind them.

"We heard a scream what?" Ledah started seeing Leon face down on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Scath took him from us…" Zero stammered.

"No…" Ein mumbled.

"Serene…" Fia said putting a hand on her shoulder. Serene looked up with tears in her eyes and collapsed on the ground in absolute sorrow.

"We… We should… You know…" Kain stuttered, "Bury him…"

"Yea…" Zero mumbled leaning over to pick up Leon.

"NO!" Serene screamed clutching Leon's body.

"Serene stop he's gone!" Zero shouted tapping into his cold nature.

"h… he can't be…" Serene whispered.

"Well if he can't be dead then why isn't he moving or breathing?" Zero continued. Under the weight of his words Serene again collapsed letting Zero pick up the limp body of a friend.

"Z-Zero," Ledah muttered.

"Don't tell me how to bury friends because this is something that I do a lot!" Zero snapped. "Kazé help me get a casket," Zero ordered.

"Oh… ok…" Kazé said following his friend.

"Come on Serene," Fia said helping Serene up from the ground, still sobbing.

* * *

I feel like I killed my brother or something. Zero is going to murder me. If he was real that is... But don't fret... I hate killing main characters. And i have a problem with keeping people dead if thats any help. I mean look at Zero... 

Next time: Departures and arrivals

Leon may be gone but there is another...


	11. Come and go

**Chapter 11**_ Goodbye and Hello_

Longest chapter ever... Anyway you'll see what happens about the whole Leon thing

* * *

Starting with the funeral service the group buried Leon's body, some in tears some not but all knew the same. They buried him on a hill overlooking the village of Elendia. Zero hand carved a tombstone for his friend in short order. The service lasted about thirty minutes and after most of the group left, all except Serene. She stayed for at least an hour before Fia came and got her. A week past and on one of her daily trips to Leon's grave accompanied by Fia with her offering of flowers. 

"I know how hard it is Serene, and I'm very proud of how you've calmed down," Fia complemented.

"Thanks…" Serene sighed.

"Hey Ledah beat us here," Fia smiled pointing at a man standing in front of the grave with a pair of black wings and brown hair.

"But… Ledah has blond hair…" Serene pointed out.

"Hello?" Fia shouted. The man nearly jumped a foot in the air and franticly looked back at the pair.

"No!" Serene gasped.

"You can't be!" Fia shouted. The man turned and ran past the grave, jumping from the hill extending his wings and gliding away from the pair.

"Was that who I think it was?" Serene asked.

"Why would Scath come to the grave?" Fia asked.

"We should tell Zero," Serene suggested. Several minutes later at Ein's house…

"You saw what?" Zero asked in disbelief.

"We saw Scath at the grave," Fia repeated.

"Are you sure?" Ledah asked.

"Well it defiantly wasn't anyone else," Fia pouted.

"I'm sorry it's just a little hard to believe," Zero apologized.

"That's what we said," Fia commented.

"Why would he come to the grave?" Ein asked.

"I don't know… Scath is a bloodthirsty monster who kills for the pure fun of it… Why, then, would he mourn the death of one of the people that he had killed..." Zero pondered.

"He didn't seem like the Scath we knew, he was scared and ran away as soon as we got there," Fia explained.

"Scath would easily be able to kill both of you so why would he run?" Rose asked.

"In any case we need to investigate further. I mean this is obviously not normal behavior for one of the four generals of darkness…" Zero sighed, "I think we should just keep on with our lives and if we see him again we should be careful… In all truthfulness this could be a ploy to get us to lower our guard."

"Yea…." Ledah sighed. About a week later Serene and Ein went to visit Leon's grave again. But yet again a man with black wings and brown hair was standing in front of the grave.

"Is that him?" Ein asked.

"I think so," Serene answered.

"I'll make him pay for what he's done…" Ein said drawing his blade, "Scath!" The man again jumped and looked back seeing Ein charge blade in hand. Scath didn't even reach to draw his weapon but stood still and received Ein's slash.

"Gah!" Scath shouted falling to his hands and feet.

"Get up!" Ein shouted angrily.

"Why?" Scath asked.

"So I can look you in the face when I do to you what you did to Leon!" Ein continued.

"Alright," Scath stood compliantly, bleeding from his wound.

"Huh?" Ein gasped.

"I certainly deserve worse than this… It's the least I can do to repay the debt I owe…" Scath explained. Ein stood dumbfounded, sword raised and ready to strike.

"S-Scath…" Ein muttered.

"That is a name I don't own anymore… Call me Jack…" Scath explained.

"But that's the name of Leon's brother," Serene pointed out.

"I can't explain it but when Scath killed Leon he was weakened and I managed to regain control of my body," Jack explained.

"What are you going to do?" Ein asked.

"I don't know… I've done horrible things… I don't know where I should go to be forgiven…" Jack sighed

"Well why don't you… You know…. Come with us?" Ein asked.

"Would you really accept me? I mean…" Jack muttered.

"Of course we would. We understand you're not Scath" Serene smiled extending her hand to the visibly shaken man.

"… I don't know…" Jack mumbled.

"No one does," Ein smiled.

"Alright… If you insist… I'll come with you," Jack sighed walking alongside Serene and Ein, "But do you have any food? I haven't eaten in a couple of days."

"Sure," Ein laughed.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Max yelled angrily outside the door of Fia and Lina's house.

"He's not evil!" Ein argued.

"Yea don't you think he would have killed us by now? He's a completely different person now! See he even looks different," Serene commented.

"No I think he's waiting to get all of us at once!" Max shouted.

"Look if I'm not welcome then I'll just go," Jack sighed.

"No you can't come… Wait what?" Max asked

"If I'm not welcome then I'm just going to keep camping out around Leon's grave," Jack explained. Max was in deep thought weather to let his sworn enemy in the house and believe Serene and Ein or kill him on the spot.

"Alright come on in," Max sighed.

"You mean it," Jack asked.

"Sure, let me just go tell everyone so they wont kill you on the spot like I wanted to," Max sighed entering the house.

"Did you here that!" Ein shouted excitedly.

"He can stay," Serene smiled.

"You really didn't have to do all this for me I mean…" Jack started.

"Nonsense! We wouldn't want to leave a good guy like you," Ein smiled.

"Thanks," Jack smiled for the first time in who knows how many years.

"Come on in," Max shouted from inside. When the three entered they noticed that tensions were high.

"I still don't believe your sudden revelation but… you're welcome to stay," Zero sighed.

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled, "If you want me to leave…"

"No stay… I might want you to leave but I'm the only one that does…" Zero explained.

"R-Really," Jack stuttered.

"Yea," Cierra smiled.

"Well why don't we have dinner with our new friend," Fia suggested.

"Sure," Zero sighed.

"I'm starving," Jack sighed, his stomach growling.

"Then we'll just have to make some dragon steaks!" Fia smiled, "Can someone help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Zero and Ein replied at the same time. The two followed Fia into the kitchen.

"Zero can you light the stove?" Fia asked.

"Sure," Zero sighed using magic to light the stove.

"I'm glad that you can control magic better than Cierra," Fia laughed.

"Yea…" Ein laughed lightly.

"Can someone help chop the dragon meat into steak size?" Fia asked.

"Yea," Zero continued taking a steak knife and quickly dispatching the meat by slicing it into several pieces.

"Ein can you get the pans?" Fia asked.

"You bet," Ein smiled opening the cabinets above the stove.

"Thanks," Fia nodded taking the pans. She placed the steaks on the two pans and started cooking them. "These need to cook for about five minutes until they need to be flipped over," Fia smiled.

"I'll time it," Zero sighed.

"Thanks, Now Ein can you help me brew the tea for everyone?" Fia asked.

"Yea," Ein replied. Fia took a large kettle and her home grown tea and filled the kettle with water.

"Zero can you light the other stove?" Fia asked. Zero nodded and again used magic to light the second stove. Fia placed the kettle on one of the four burners and put her tea and sugar into the water.

"Well what about a salad?" Ein asked.

"Zero can you help me cut up the Lettuce?" Fia asked.

"I'm just here to light the stoves and chop stuff up really fast huh?" Zero asked.

"Kind of sort of…" Fia giggled.

"Fine," Zero sighed taking the knife and lettuce from Fia and using semi-hyper speed movements slicing it into several hundred pieces in less than 3 seconds.

"It always takes so long without your help Zero," Fia smiled.

"Thanks… I think," Zero continued, "The dragon meat needs to be flipped."

"Oh thanks for reminding me," Fia exclaimed flipping the steaks as ordered by Zero.

"How about some rice?" Ein asked.

"Sure," Fia smiled, "Zero can you get the rice bag?"

"It's really heavy isn't it?" Zero asked.

"Yes," Ein replied. Grumbling, Zero went to the pantry and lifted the rice bag with his left hand and poured some into a pot. He handed the pot to Fia who put water in it and set it on another burner.

"Thanks Zero," Fia smiled, "I might have to repay you some how."

"How," Zero asked.

"I'll think of something," Fia winked. Ein and Zero both shivered.

"I'd rather fight a giant monster with tentacles and laser shooting eyes before talking to that girl…" Zero sighed, "Dragon steaks are ready again."

"Thanks Zero," Fia smiled taking the steaks off the burners and dousing the stove's pilot light.

"Now we just need to chop them up some more," Ein remarked. He and Fia both turned and looked at Zero.

"Chop your own steaks I've done everything else..." Zero remarked angrily.

"Pwease Zero," Fia asked making a face at Zero.

"No not going to work this time," Zero said looking away from Fia.

"Come on Zero," Fia said leaning up against him.

"Will cutting the steaks up get you to stop doing that?" Zero asked.

"Yes," Fia smiled.

"Fine I'll do it…" Zero sighed backing away from Fia and using the steak knife to chop the steaks into bite sized pieces. "Tea's ready," Zero commented upon finishing cutting the steaks.

"Oh right thanks," Ein said taking the kettle off of the burner

"And the rice should be almost done," Zero continued.

"Thanks Zero," Fia smiled, "Can you help me carry the stuff out?"

"Can I use the power of wind and be really showy about it?" Zero smiled (not again)

"Uh I think so," Fia said sheepishly.

"Don't worry I've had 3 billion years of practice," Zero commented using his control over wind to lift the dishes, silverware, cups and food.

"Yea right Zero," Ein laughed.

"Whatever," Zero sighed taking the stuff to the waiting company, "Dinner is served," Zero announced placing the plates and silverware and cups in front of each person individually and placing the food on the center of the table.

"That's a cool trick Zero," Ledah commented.

"Thanks," Jack smiled taking several spoonfuls of steak rice and salad and a cup of tea. "I haven't eaten this well since that bear attacked me," Jack smiled.

"Wait a bear? Here in Elendia?" Serene asked.

"It was at the outskirts but a feast is a feast," Jack commented.

"You ate the bear?" Lina asked.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" Jack asked.

"Not really," Lina smiled.

"Then yes I did eat the bear," Jack continued.

"Let's chow down guys," Fia smiled sitting next to Ein. After everyone took their own portions conversation started.

"I can't believe the forces of evil haven't attacked us recently," Ledah commented.

"I'm sure that the loss of General Scath has sent them scrambling around looking for another General," Zero sighed.

"I guess," Ein mumbled.

"Scath isn't dead…" Jack muttered.

"What?" Zero asked.

"He couldn't keep control of my body so he just left. He didn't die," Jack sighed.

"Well whatever the case we'll stop them right?" Ein asked.

"Yea," Fia answered.

"We can beat anything that comes our way," Cierra announced.

"Right Zero," Lilly asked.

"I'm not one for motivational speeches," Zero sighed.

"Really?" Ledah asked.

"Never have been never will be," Zero replied.

"That's ok," Lilly smiled.

"Thanks for the meal," Jack smiled.

"You're welcome," Fia blushed.

"Excuse me?" Zero growled.

"Oh right! It was mostly Zero," Fia stuttered.

"That's better," Zero commented.

"Thanks Zero," Jack nodded.

"You're welcome…" Zero sighed.

"Well it seems I don't have a place to stay," Jack muttered.

"You could stay with me," Serene smiled.

"Then it's settled," Jack smiled.

"You want me to show you where it is?" Serene asked.

"Yes please, that would be helpful," Jack laughed.

"Then let's go," Serene stood from the table grabbing Jack by the wrist and dragging him out of the house.

"This is really familiar," Cierra mumbled.

"It's almost as if she's falling in love with Jack," Rose smiled. Outside…

"Serene I can walk you know," Jack announced.

"Oh sorry," Serene blushed letting go of him, causing him to fall on his face, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yea," Jack sighed using his wings to help stand back up.

"It's this way," Serene pointed. Jack followed her to Serene's house. "You can sleep on the couch if you would like," Serene smiled.

"It's better than the ground," Jack smiled making Serene blush.

"Well I think I'm going to go to sleep," Serene smiled.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning," Jack blushed. Serene climbed the ladder up to her bedroom. "Well I might as well follow her lead," Jack whispered. Several minutes after Jack settled down on the couch he heard a scream instantly waking him up. "Serene!" Jack shouted opening the door and climbing the latter up to her bedroom. He saw her still laying on her bed. "She must be having a nightmare," Jack sighed, "Serene, Serene wake up." Jack placed his hand on her shoulder making her jolt back and instantly wake.

"S-Jack what are you doing here?" Serene asked blushing pulling the covers up to her chin

"You were having a nightmare," Jack smiled.

"I remember… Thanks for waking me up," Serene smiled.

"You're welcome…" Jack sighed, "I'm going to head back down stairs."

"H-Hey Jack!" Serene called sitting up from her bed.

"Yea?" Jack muttered.

"C-Can you stay up here wit me… I-I'm still…" Serene stuttered.

"Sure," Jack smiled pulling a chair next to her bed.

"Thanks Jack," Serene thanked him.

"You're welcome, if you ever need anything just ask," Jack smiled placing his hand over hers making them both blush.

"Good night Jack," Serene mumbled falling back to sleep.

"Good night Serene," Jack smiled continuing to sit next to her thought-out the night. Elsewhere…

"Serene is sure getting close to Jack," Fia stated to Ein. The two were walking down a path to Undine springs.

"Yea its almost as if she's falling in love with him because she misses Leon," Ein sighed.

"Probably…" Fia mumbled, "I wish there was something I could do but it seems that Jack is the only one that's able to cheer her up."

"And she is the only one that can cheer up Jack," Ein commented

"Well why don't we just wait and see what happens," Fia smiled, "After all it can't be worse than what has happened."

"Yea…" Ein mumbled.

"We shouldn't worry too much about it," Fia explained.

"Is that your way of telling me to pay attention to you," Ein smirked.

"Maybe…" Fia laughed. Before she could say more she was met by Ein's lips.

Elsewhere again… Zero and Lilly stood on a cliff overlooking Elendia.

"Wow… This place is so… beautiful…" Lilly gasped.

"I come here to meditate every now and then. And that's why. It's silent and peaceful," Zero muttered.

"Why haven't you shown this to me yet?" Lilly giggled.

"I was waiting for that," Zero pointed at the full moon.

"It's so beautiful…" Lilly gasped leaning her head on Zero's left shoulder.

"Yea…" Zero murmured wrapping his arm around her.

"Zero," Lilly smiled looking up at Zero.

"Yes Lilly," Zero answered looking down at Lilly.

"I love you," Lilly blushed kissing Zero under the full moon. Lilly broke after a minute.

"I love you too Lilly," Zero blushed (Oh come on! Just… you know what screw this!)

"I want you to promise me something Zero," Lilly smiled

"What?" Zero asked.

"Promise me you will never leave me," Lilly asked

"Of course Lilly. I've already lived a long life and I don't plan to stop," Zero smiled.

"How long?" Lilly asked.

"Four billion years," Zero answered.

"Really?" Lilly gasped.

"Yea…" Zero sighed.

"How?" Lilly asked.

"I'm an Ancient One first a grim angel second," Zero explained.

"Ancient One?" Lilly asked.

"A servant of the universe. A protector. A guardian of the forge," Zero continued.

"The forge?" Lilly asked.

"My strength is funneled from the forge of creation. I wield a portion of the universe's infinite power," Zero explained.

"I want to ask you something Zero," Lilly smiled.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Who crushed your spirit? Your ability to trust others?" Lilly asked.

"A man going by the name of Chaos," Zero answered, "He killed my parents and destroyed my home and because I survived I am cursed with this," Zero said removing the glove covering his left hand. On his palm was a red symbol that looked like a hurricane. "This symbol is the Origin's mark. It is the number 666 interlooped together," Zero explained putting the glove back on. "This mark allows Oblivion to gather darkness and power to over though my will like he did earlier. As long as Chaos lives I will have this mark," Zero sighed.

"That's horrible," Lilly grimaced leaning on Zero.

"It was the price I had to pay to get back up after he struck me down," Zero sighed.

"And that price wasn't enough. You've become a thorn in my side long enough. Your end is long overdue!" A deep and commanding voice shouted.

"You!" Zero shouted shielding Lilly.

"I am Chaos one of the 4 generals of darkness," Chaos smiled. He had on a black samurai outfit with two rings of darkness making an x across his chest.

"How could I forget," Zero shouted.

"I'm glad you recognize me," Chaos laughed.

"Lilly. I'm sorry for what your about to see," Zero muttered.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Pure fury," Chaos blurted out, "Pure anger and hatred are seeping into the air around him. And I wouldn't blame him. I slaughtered his brothers and sisters. I brutally tortured his parents until his mom killed herself. I let his father run and go get little Zero. Right as he got to Zero I killed him before he could say goodbye. I tortured Zero until he passed out and then crucified him." Lilly was shocked the horrors Chaos had put Zero though. "Well now what Zero? What are you going to d…?" Chaos gasped for breath. Zero had plunged his left arm strait though Chaos's chest. Zero's eye had turned as red as the blood that now covered the ground. His voice was starting to sound like Oblivion's.

"I have an idea. I'm going to slaughter you like you did my brothers. I'm going to torture you like you did to my parents. And then I'm going to crucify you!" Zero shouted angrily removing his arm from Chaos's chest. Zero grabbed his throwing knives and stabbed Chaos though both shoulders and both knees. When Chaos fell to the ground Zero picked him back up and slammed him into the rock behind him cracking the rock. "Hey here's a thought! What does it feel like to be flayed alive?" Zero shouted clasping his hands together and using magic to strip Chaos's skin away from his body. (that's more like the Psychotic killer Zero I know)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Chaos screamed.  
"I wonder what your heart looks like!" Zero shouted using two knives to pry open Chaos's rib cage. "I thought so. It's as black as the darkness you use!" Zero shouted stabbing Chaos's lungs though. "Just sit and die. Being stabbed though the lungs is one of the most painful way to die," Zero shouted setting Chaos on fire. "And so is fire!" Zero continued.

"Zero stop!" Lilly shouted.

"I was going to, he's dead," Zero shot back with hints of anger in his voice.

"Zero please stop that's not right. You didn't have to do that!" Lilly shouted crying.

"I just wanted him to feel the pain I felt when he murdered every person in my town," Zero shouted looking at the still burning body of the general.

"But that was then this is now!" Lilly shouted tears streaming from her eyes. Zero finally took his eyes away from the body and looked at Lilly. Seeing her face snapped Zero out of his anger.

"Lilly! Lilly I'm sorry I didn't realize…" Zero apologized, kneeling down next to her. Lilly pulled her hand back and slapped Zero.

"Please don't!" Lilly shouted standing.

"I don't know what came over me. Just seeing him made me lose it. If you never want to talk to me again then I understand. I just wanted to avenge the deaths of my village," Zero sighed looking at the ground and taking the glove off his left hand again. The symbol on it was steaming and bleeding. It was emitting a large amount of dark energy as it started to lift off of Zero's hand and disintegrate into the air.

"Zero… I understand. I'm sorry I over reacted…" Lilly sighed sitting next to Zero taking his hands in hers and kissing him. "I love you Zero," Lilly smiled. Zero remained silent. Lilly looked him in the eyes and noticed that he was asleep. "That symbol must have drained him," Lilly smiled. She picked Zero up with some difficulty and used the power of wind, which Zero had taught her how to use, to glide all the way to the base where she took him to his room and put him in his bed.

"Good night Lilly," Zero whispered in his sleep.

"Good night Zero," Lilly smiled.

* * *

Well there you go, Jack is taking Leon's place, you'll see why later. Zero has killed a general. We see a lot of Zero's past. Ancient one? Whats that? You'll see! 

Next time: Chapter 12: Friends

Zero and the old gang get together and do some funny stuff


	12. Friends

**Chapter 12:** _Friends_

Hey everyone. This chapter is pretty random with randomness. Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update. There are good reasons though... anyway I am going to catch heck for my ending -laughs evily-_  
_

* * *

"Why'd you call us Zero?" Chris asked as he entered the meeting room of the base. 

"I just wanted to explain something to you guys," Zero answered looking at the group that had assembled in front of him. Nardi, Max, Chris, and Kazé were all in the meeting room with Zero.

"Which would be?" Nardi asked.

"One of the generals of darkness has been slain," Zero explained.

"By who?" Max asked.

"Me," Zero continued.

"When did this happen?" Kazé asked.

"Yesterday… Chaos attacked me and I slaughtered him," Zero explained.

"Chaos! But!" Kazé shouted.

"Yes… The general that killed my family," Zero sighed.

"Zero…" Chris muttered.

"It's alright…" Zero sighed, "I've told you Chris you don't have to worry about anything."

"Thanks Dad," Chris smiled.

"Well now what? Scath is in spirit form and out of commission and now Chaos is dead. The only ones left are Omega and Seraph," Kazé asked.

"I don't know. The Origin is most likely to send Seraph after us now…" Zero muttered.

"Seraph… He's the most powerful general of the group," Nardi muttered.

"In any case we're going to be in trouble…" Zero muttered, "But I have a plan."

"Which would be?" Max asked.

"We're going to relax," Zero smiled.

"Huh?" Nardi gasped.

"We need a break. We've been building the base and fighting evil with no down time. So now we're going to take the day off," Zero explained.

"That's…" Nardi mumbled.

"Never happened," Kazé finished.

"What you said," Nardi muttered.

"Do what you want, I'm going to the spring," Zero rose towel over his shoulder and left the building.

"WOOHOO!" Nardi's voice could be heard through the village.

"To be expected," Zero muttered. Zero made his way to the spring while his friends continued to stand stunned.

"What are you guys going to do?" Nardi asked.

"I don't know. I haven't had a day off in a long long long long time," Kazé smiled.

"Well I'm going to talk to Cierra," Chris smiled.

"I knew you liked her," Nardi smirked.

"No point hiding it," Chris smirked blushing, "Anyway I'm going to head over to her place." Chris stood to leave.

"Hey if you see Ein and Fia making out take pictures!" Nardi shouted.

"Whatever," Chris smiled leaving.

"Like father like son," Max laughed.

"What are you going to do?" Nardi asked.

"I'm going to help that Ritz guy in the mine," Max answered.

"That doesn't sound like relaxing," Kazé muttered.

"It's better than fighting The Generals," Max waved leaving.

"What are you going to do Nardi?" Kazé asked.

"I think I'm going to go to our little spa we secretly built," Nardi smirked.

"Good call," Kazé waved.

"What about you Kazé?" Nardi asked.

"I'm going to sleep," Kazé stood. He and Nardi left the meeting room and went on their separate ways.

* * *

Chris continued his journey towards Ein's house, which is where Cierra was currently living. Chris knocked on the door and waited for a bit. 

"Who is it?" Cierra's voice called.

"It's me Chris," Chris announced

"Just a second!" Cierra announced. When the door opened Chris smiled and handed her some flowers he had picked.

"Here," Chris smiled.

"Thank you Chris," Cierra smiled, "They're beautiful."

"Your welcome," Chris blushed.

"Come in," Cierra blushed as well.

"Thank you," Chris bowed entering. The house seemed to be empty for the moment. "Where is everyone?" Chris asked.

"Ein and Fia have gone off on their own somewhere doing couple stuff as if everyone hasn't already figured out that their together. Ledah and Rose are having a picnic in the grove of response, Serene is off doing something with Jack, and Lina is off playing," Cierra explained.

"Wow, this place is almost never empty," Chris smirked.

"I'm enjoying the downtime," Cierra smiled putting the flowers in a vase.

"Cierra I was wondering if I could... You know… Take you to this spot I found?" Chris asked blushing.

"Sure," Cierra blushed as well.

"It's this way," Chris announced leading Cierra outside. The two walked past the mine and turned off the path. They made it to a second spring with a slight waterfall.

"I've never noticed that. How did you?" Cierra asked.

"I built it," Chris said.

"Huh?" Cierra muttered.

"Zero and I are endowed with special… Uh… Gifts. We can control the elements, fire, wind, water, earth, thunder, ice, light, and dark. Zero has been training me in manipulation. During my training I built this place up in practice of earth and then used my control over water to make it into a spring," Chris explained.

"Wow… It's beautiful…" Cierra smiled.

"I haven't shown anyone else yet," Chris smiled.

"It's really beautiful Chris," Cierra leaned on Chris.

"I even put up a small barrier," Chris pointed out.

"Wow," Cierra blushed.

* * *

Zero was sitting in the spring his mechanical leg sitting on the ledge next to his towel his arm and chest sealed and waterproof. He had removed his eye patch and had his many scar's showing. 

"I should have done this sooner," Zero smiled leaning on the small ledge he had made with his towel still wrapped around his waist.

"Is Ein following us?" A feminine voice asked from the entrance of the spring.

"Oh no…" Zero muttered turning redder than Ein when you talked about Fia. He quickly clasped his hands together and caused a barrier separating the springs into two sides.

"What was that?" Another female voice called looking into the spring, "What happened?"

"I put up a barrier," Zero announced.

"Huh Zero!?!" Rose's voice shouted.

"That's why I put up a barrier," Zero shouted back. Zero heard some whispers.

"Alright were going to come in!" Lilly announced.

"What!?! You're here too!" Zero shouted.

"Yea. It's me, Rose, Fia, Lina and Serene," Lilly announced.

"This has become unbearably uncomfortable," Zero sighed. –Splash x5- "I'm out of here," Zero muttered wrapping his towel around his waist and getting ready to reattach his leg.

"Hey Zero," Lilly smiled peeking her head over the barrier.

"Huh?" Zero muttered blushing again.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked.

"Away from here," Zero muttered attaching his leg, "No mater how many times I reattach that leg I'm never going to get used to the pain."

"Pain?" Serene asked her head popping over the barrier.

"Attaching all the nerves at once is very painful," Zero explained.

"Ow…" Lilly grimaced.

* * *

"I just wanted to show it to you now just in case Zero makes me tear it down," Chris sighed. 

"Well in that case…" Cierra smiled. "Why don't we use it?"

"Huh?" Chris stuttered.

"I'll run by and get a towel and meet you back here," Cierra winked running off.

"This was not what I had in mind," Chris sighed going to the base to get a towel as well. Minutes later the two met back up in front of the spring.

"Well shall we," Cierra giggled. The two entered opposite sides of the springs and the hot water started to relax their troubles.

"I should have done this sooner," Chris smirked.

"Yea," Cierra smiled. –Unsplash-

"Cierra?"

"Don't worry," Cierra smiled. She walked around the barrier and got into the men's side of the spring.

"What are you doing?!" Chris shouted.

"Don't worry I still have a towel on," Cierra smiled moving closer to Chris.

"I do to but that doesn't make it any less awkward," Chris muttered.

"Don't you like me?" Cierra asked.

"No Cierra I love you," Chris confessed blushing and looking away.

"Huh?" Cierra stuttered.

"I love you," Chris confessed.

"Chris…" Cierra smiled.

"Do you love me?" Chris asked.

* * *

Zero continued on his way very very far away from the spring. 

"Stupid girls making me leave the comfort of that really nice spring… Wait… What about the spring Chris and I built?" Zero pondered to himself.

"You finally cracking Zero?" Ledah asked, walking up to with a towel over his shoulder.

"Not exactly. And if I were you don't go to the spring," Zero nearly ordered.

"Why?" Ledah asked.

"Because a group of women just entered and forced me from my comfort zone," Zero sighed.

"That must have been difficult," Ledah laughed.

"Not really," Zero sighed.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Ledah asked.

"I don't know…" Zero answered.

"Well maybe we could spar?" Ledah asked

"Huh?" Zero muttered looking at Ledah with a sideways look.

"Yea, Max says I've gotten good enough to injure you at least once," Ledah smirked.

"Ok you're smirking and it's creeping me out," Zero shivered, "but I'll accept your challenge Ledah." Zero shook Ledah's hand and the two headed out to the training field.

* * *

"Nardi what are you doing?" Ein asked. 

"Uh… Do you want the hard truth or an easy lie," Nardi smirked from his position peeking inside the window of Ein's residence.

"I want the entertaining lie first and the truth after," Ein asserted.

"Ok, the lie is I'm looking for you," Nardi smiled.

"That's much less entertaining than I thought it would be," Ein sighed.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" Nardi smirked again.

"Alright now the truth," Ein commanded.

"You sure you don't want another lie?" Nardi asked.

"Just tell me!" Ein shouted.

"I was trying to spy on you and Fia making out," Nardi smiled.

"Who told you?" Ein shouted/asked.

"You want a convincing lie or the unbelievable truth?" Nardi smirked.

"JUST TELL ME!" Ein shouted.

"Ledah pointed it out to me several weeks ago," Nardi smirked.

"I'm going to get him," Ein grumbled.

"What's the deal anyway, wouldn't being a couple be a good thing?" Nardi asked

"Shows what you know," Ein growled.

"Sorry grouchy McGrouch pants," Nardi laughed.

"You're annoying," Ein shouted.

"And I have who to thank?" Nardi asked.

"Huh?" Ein asked.

"The person who's standing behind you," Nardi smirked.

"Huh?" Ein whirled around. Finding no one Ein turned to yell at Nardi but only found a small note on the ground, which read 'Yoink' "How I didn't see this coming a mile away eludes me," Ein sighed.

* * *

The barrier went up as Ledah and Zero readied their weapons. 

"Hey Z!" Nardi shouted entering the field.

"Oh lord," Zero sighed.

"Hey Ledah I'd watch out for Ein if I were you, I told him that you told me that he and Fia were together," Nardi smiled.

"I am going to kill him," Ledah steamed.

"Take a number," Zero muttered.

"If I did what number would I be?" Ledah asked.

"67,359," Zero answered.

"You missed Ein," Nardi smirked.

"It's almost as if you're proud of how big your number is," Zero sighed.

"What about your number what would it be if I took one," Nardi shot jokingly.

"8,934,756 including the forces of darkness, 665 not including the forces of darkness," Zero answered.

"Dude," Nardi exclaimed, "Only one more and you'll get you're symbol back,"

"Hardly, Now Ledah where were we," Zero raised his blade.

"Right," Ledah smiled. Zero flew at Ledah who jumped out of the way, this didn't cause Zero to stop however, Zero wasn't attacking Ledah. Zero skidded to a halt at the higher ground. "What are you doing?" Ledah asked flames starting to form around him, "If you don't hurry… You might get burnt!" Ledah sent a column of fire towards Zero, who swatted it out of the way. Ledah came flying out of the smoke lance poised and ready.

"You're too slow!" Zero shouted sending a monstrous blast of ice towards Ledah who was engulfed ending the match.

"What was that?" Ledah asked as he emerged from the barrier.

"Pretty good huh?" Zero smirked.

"I guess…" Ledah mumbled.

"I don't know what to applaud, Your stupidity, or Your power," A white winged figure announced descending from the sky.

"Uh Ledah…" Nardi muttered.

"Huh?" Ledah muttered.

"Run," Zero shouted drawing his blade. The man landed and unfolded a second set of wings that had covered his upper body. His hair was long and white and his skin was pale, with yellow eyes. He had on a grey robe with the Origin's symbol embroidered on the front. A third set of wings covered his lower body.

"Hello Zero. News is you've been doing pretty well for yourself," The man smiled.

"The final General, Seraph," Zero growled.

"I'm glad you remember," Seraph smiled drawing a small rapier like blade.

"He's not overly arrogant like the others," Ledah noted drawing his lance.

"Though he would be the only one who deserved it," Nardi muttered drawing his two black chakarums.

"If only you served the Origin with your talents," Seraph sighed drawing a white long sword.

"Never thought of it," Zero smirked.

"Tis a pity," Seraph said from behind Zero.

* * *

"Hey Serene," Jack smiled meeting her in front of Ein's house. 

"Oh have you seen Ein?" Serene asked, "Fia asked me to help look for him,"

"I don't know… Have you checked the spring?" I heard from Kazé he was headed there."

"Nope but I will. Thanks," Serene smiled turning to leave.

"Hey wait, Serene!" Jack shouted

"What?" Serene asked turning around

* * *

"I should have come before you killed Chaos," Seraph sighed looking at Zero, who was impaled to a tree with white spears in a crucifix like position, "This will be your second experience being crucified right?" 

"Bastard," Zero muttered looking past Seraph to see Ledah face down in a pool of his own blood with Seraph's rapier in his back and Nardi who was leaning against a tree unconscious with several white spears sticking out of him.

"You're a fool," Seraph sighed swinging his long sword at Zero's head.

* * *

Suspense on several fronts. R&R. I did the suspense ending for one reason. I might not be able to update for a while. I know I'm evil but I'm moving and that always puts me in a bad mood thus making me evil... Oh well 

Ch 13 Not Alone

Seraph is dealt with as reinforcements arrive with little time to spare. Jack comes into a very complicated situation, something very contrived that I thought of, as he fights Seraph.


	13. Not alone

**Chapter 13:** _Not Alone_

The next chapter. I got it finished a lot faster than I thought I would. I'm very happy that I've found time to write between moving, summer trips, Applying to school, doing the required reading. Well here it is. Jack is going to hate this chapter. Oh and Jack, Leon, and Scath have made appearances in my other story Chatroom of doom in the chapter I'm getting ready to update so check it out in the next couple of days.

* * *

"You're a fool" Seraph sighed swinging his sword at Zero's head. With a clang it met Zero's now free right arm. 

"I'd say," Zero shouted Pulling himself off the spears and grabbing his sword and nicking Seraph's cheek, "You're the fool!"

"How dare you insolent cur! I'll destro-" Seraph was slammed by a large wave of gray energy.

"About Damn time!" Zero shouted to the group of reinforcements which consisted of Jack, Serene, Ein, Kazé, Chris, Rose, Lina, Fia, and Cierra.

"Sorry we got held up," Kazé shot back.

"Just heal those two," Zero ordered.

"What just because you have reinforcements you think you can beat me!" Seraph shouted before he was consumed by a pillar of fire.

"Do you have short term memory loss or something!" Ledah shouted, "There were three of us to start!"

"Right, right, I don't remember trash," Seraph smirked from the smoke.

"What was that!" Ledah shouted readying his lance.

"You actually think you could beat me?" Seraph asked pointing his blade at Ledah.

"Save it!" Zero shouted meeting blades with Seraph.

"I've had enough of you're guardian complex!" Seraph shouted plunging his left hand into Zero's chest and flinging him into Ledah. "This is the end!" Seraph started raising his hands above his head and starting to collect Darkness. "I'll wipe you all out here and now!" As the darkness orb started to form the air around the battle field started to get heavy. Jack jumped into the line of fire striking Seraph in the chest with his scythe the blade of which shattered on contact. (It's the weapon Scath used because Scath stole it from Jack)

"Just because Scath picked you as a Host Doesn't mean you can beat ME!" Seraph shouted.

'_Get ready! He's opening his wings!'_ Someone shouted. Following the warning Jack jumped up the instant Seraph opened his wings, which sent a ground based wave of darkness obliterating all that was in front of Seraph.

"Who said that?" Jack asked as he landed.

"Who said what?" Seraph asked still forming a darkness orb, "Are you losing it or something?"

"Someone told me that you were opening your wings!" Jack tried to defend himself.

_'Find out later! Orb of Darkness now!'_ The voice shouted again.

"Oh right," Jack snapped back into the situation taking another swipe at Seraph but again not doing any damage.

"You don't get it do you? I absorb Darkness _and_ Light. Just because you have a combination of the two doesn't mean you can hurt me," Seraph smirked.

"A combination?" Jack asked looking at his scythe.

"You don't even know what your power is? Scath told me you were stupid but This is absolutely moronic," Seraph laughed.

_'He's trying to make you lose focus! Attack him now!' _

"Every time I attack it get's absorbed!" Jack shouted at the voice.

"And now Moron Boy is losing it, shouting at someone who isn't here!" Seraph mocked.

"I know you absorb Darkness and Light but what about Fire!" Ledah shouted sending a giant fire arrow at Seraph knocking him back and shattering the orb of darkness.

"What the!?!" Seraph shouted looking at the large burn wound on his chest.

"That's it! Use different elements!" Jack shouted

_'There you go!'_

"Freeze him! Serene Nightmare!" Serene shouted firing a large ice spike at Seraph freezing him on contact.

"Electrify! Lightening Arrow!" Lina shouted sending an electrified arrow through the ice and Seraph.

"Burn him to ashes! Calamity Flare!" Cierra shouted raining fireballs on Seraph.

"Blow him away! Great Tempest!" Kazé shouted causing several tornados to fall on the General.

"Crush him! Terra Impact!" Chris shouted creating a giant boulder and smashing Seraph.

"Flames that scorch the Heavens, Cosmic Burst!" Ledah finished the Elemental attacks with his lance now enveloped in flames flying towards and Skewering the General.

"Nice," Zero smirked from his place on the ground.

"This is not how this ends!" Seraph shouted inside a small crater. "You insignificant whelps can't possibly defeat me!" Seraph continued ripping Ledah's Lance from his chest and hurling it back at Ledah who caught it.

"I remember you saying something about me being trash…" Ledah pondered, "Could Trash do _this_!" Ledah leaped into the crater and slashed Seraph nearly cutting him in half. Seraph collapsed onto the ground gasping for air.

"I am not done yet," Seraph coughed, "You'll see how truly insignificant you trash really are!" and with that Seraph disintegrated into nothing.

"Did he die or run?" Ledah asked.

"I think he ran," Zero sighed grabbing his blade and using it as a cane to stand.

"Damn, and I thought I had just killed the most powerful general," Ledah sighed as well.

"What do you mean you!" Lina shouted.

"Yea we all helped!" Cierra pouted.

"Give credit were credit is due!" Chris yelled.

"Alright alright we all did it!" Ledah quivered in fear behind his lance

"You're all making great progress," The Origin shouted across from the grim angels, "It's a shame I have to kill you all to get what I want,"

"It's the Origin!" Zero shouted, "Run!"

"Why? I'm not here to fight. I have my generals do that for me. I'm only here to stir up trouble," The Origin explained with a smirk.

"Which generally involves my dark side," Zero sighed.

"Bingo. Big money to the Ancient One," The Origin continued, "All of you're friends have powerful darkness in them. You know why?"

"No," Ledah answered.

"_The Closer you Get to the Light the Greater your Shadow Becomes_. Everything has darkness and light in their hearts. If you shun one and accept the other the shunned element is concentrated in a small space in the back of your heart and intensifies. That's why Oblivion is so very powerful," the Origin explained.

"Uh oh…" Jack mumbled looking down at his shadow. Everyone followed his lead to see that they're shadows had intensified and had all connected to Zero's shadow which started to shoot out of the ground and take shape. It continued collecting darkness until Oblivion had fully formed.

"Come," the Origin opened a portal of darkness and beckoned for Oblivion to follow which he did, "So long Zero, I hope you reconsider my offer." As soon as the portal closed everyone looked to Zero for an explanation.

"What's an Ancient One?" Fia asked.

"This is getting out of hand," Zero sighed.

"What's going on?" Lina asked.

"Yea Enlighten us Zero," Cierra glared at him.

"Meet me at Ein's house, I'll explain everything," Zero muttered disappearing from sight. Everyone except Jack rushed to Ein's house to hear the explanation.

"Alright, Everyone's gone Explain yourself," Jack shouted when he was sure no one was around.

_'Do I have to?'_ the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

_'You wouldn't believe me if I told you,'_ The voice sighed.

"Try me," Jack smirked.

_'Remember when your brother died?'_ The voice asked.

"How could I forget," Jack mumbled.

_'When I died I sent my soul into you're body to try and force Scath out of you're body and I succeeded,' _The voice explained

"Wait you mean you're?" Jack shouted

_'Yes, I'm Leon,'_ The voice answered.

"That's impossible Scath killed Leon!" Jack shouted.

_'I know I was there, I entered you're body because mine died and now I guess I'm a spirit guide or something like that,'_ The voice chuckled.

"What was left of my sanity has drained away," Jack sighed

_'You and me both brother,'_ The voice laughed.

"Well whoever you are I'm going to here Zero explain himself," Jack announced starting to walk to Ein's house.

_'Wait you don't believe me?'_ The voice asked.

"For all I know you could be Scath but I don't care," Jack sighed.

At Ein's house everyone was sitting around Zero.

"Well?" Ein asked.

"I'm not exactly what you would call a grim angel," Zero sighed.

"I knew you were way too strong!" Ledah shouted.

"May I finish?" Zero shot.

"Sorry…" Ledah mumbled.

"I'm an Ancient One. A class of Grim angel that's in charge of dealing with very dangerous missions. There are only three of us but I think one of them might have been killed by the Origin. I was sent down to destroy Riviera to avoid the possibility of the sprites becoming part of the Origin's army. Of course they sent a child they believed would become strong enough to transcend being a Grim angel. But he died. Unfortunately I didn't destroy Riviera and with The Origin getting stronger day by day we are approaching the point of no return. The point at which the Origin will be too powerful for me to deal with and another Ancient One will be sent to destroy Riviera," Zero explained.

"But we've beaten all of his generals!" Ein shouted.

"If you didn't notice I could easily defeat Chaos, Omega, and Scath and eventually beat Seraph if I didn't have to defend you people and fight him at the same time. But the last time I fought the Origin he nearly killed me in two hits and unleashed Oblivion on you all," Zero shot back.

"Well what can we do?" Fia asked.

"We don't have many choices. We can sit and die, Try and train and die, or storm his castle and try and defeat every possibility of him getting an army," Zero explained

"I like that third one," Lina smirked.

"That one's the most impossible. We would have to open a portal to his castle, crash through his defenses and beat him on his home turf," Zero sighed, "The easiest would be to sit and die but so many of you have hero complexes that won't let you do that."

"How can we get to his castle?" Jack asked.

"I've already started work. It should take me about three months to break through to his castle," Zero answered.

"Do we have that kind of time?" Ledah asked.

"We have at least 2 months and at most about a year. The intelligence gathered before I came stated that the Origin was building a device to create an infinite source of pure darkness which would solidify the Origin permanently," Zero explained.

"Wait solidify permanently?" Serene asked.

"Yea. The Origin doesn't have a stable body. He can only stay solid in his castle," Zero sighed.

"But he was solid when he fought you!" Ein shouted.

"I was getting to that. If he gathers enough darkness he can stay solid about an hour while outside his castle. Once he get's the PDG (Pure darkness generator) he'll be invincible. And nothing will have a decent chance of killing him, not even destroying Riviera,"

"Then we need to get ready!" Chris shouted.

"Exactly. The next few months I am going to put the two grim angels, Jack, Chris and anyone else that wants to go through hell," Zero said taking his eye patch off, "Everything up until now has been a test to see if you could actually handle this kind of training. Most of you passed. The one exception being the one that didn't survive." Zero looked around the room with his red right eye exposed to the world.

"When do we start?" Ledah asked.

"Tomorrow," Zero said standing and leaving.

"Well this should be fun," Jack sighed.

The group dispersed from the house. Everyone was unsettled about this new turn of events. Jack saw Serene standing near the grove of response.

"Serene!" Jack shouted.

"Yes Jack?" Serene asked.

"Well uh… I… Wanted to tell you something… but uh…" Jack stuttered.

_'Tell her you dolt'_ Leon's voice shouted from the back of Jack's head.

_'Stop eavesdropping on my life! I'm trying to tell her that I love her!'_ Jack thought very loudly.

_'You're doing a bang up job to,'_ Leon laughed.

_'Just shut up!'_

_'At least be romantic! When I told her it was a romantic night under the stars,' _Leon criticized.

"What is it?" Serene asked.

"Well uh I… love you," Jack said so quietly that nothing could hear him.

_'smoooth, she can't reject you if she can't hear you,' _ Leon sighed.

"What was that?" Serene asked.

"I…"

_'come on… say it. You've go the 'I' now say 'love you' and you'll be done,' _ Leon encouraged.

"I…"

_'Jeez it's only two words!' _Leon shouted

"Would you shut up!" Jack yelled out loud.

"What did I do?" Nardi said from the bushes.

"What the?" Serene, jack and even a ghostly Leon shouted.

"Uh… I uh wasn't… Oh man I didn't think of a lie in advance…" Nardi mumbled.

"You're losing your touch," Zero said from behind the group.

"What are you doing here?" Jack shouted.

"Two things, I wanted to ask you something I came here saw what you were doing and figured it would be my entertainment for the day. And I'm stalling," Zero explained.

"For who?" Nardi asked.

"You were supposed to run away you Idiot!" Zero shouted, "Now Jack's going to kill you!"

"But I came up with a lie," Nardi whimpered.

"We know it's a lie now," Serene sighed.

"Crap. Well… Oh my God what is that behind you!" Nardi shouted pointing. No one was fooled.

"Could you have been more obvious?" Zero asked.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Nardi asked.

"I tried and all you did was be an idiot," Zero shot back.

"B-but…" Nardi whimpered again.

"Hey Jack why don't you say what you said to Serene in an audible frequency?" Zero asked.

"But I already said it," Jack whimpered.

"I don't care it was a distraction again," Zero shrugged. Where Nardi had been there was now a sign that said 'insert sound effect for running away'

"Of all the!" Serene shouted looking back to Zero to find that where Zero had been stood a sign that said 'what Nardi's sign said'

"I think Zero used to be like Nardi I mean how did he get so good at that distraction thing?" Jack asked.

Nearby an explosion of yelling shot out of the forest, "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF ME NARDI I NEED TO KILL HIM! I SAID LET GO! YOU MUST NOT WANT TO KEEP THAT ARM! I SWEAR JACK ONE DAY! WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT! DEAD DEAD! YOU HERE ME DEAD!"

"I think everyone this side of Riviera heard you Zero," Serene sighed.

"What happened! Where's the fire!" Ein shouted in pure terror running towards Jack.

"I said he must have been like Nardi at one point in his life," Jack repeated.

The forest still shaken from the previous outburst withstood another, "LET GO OF ME NARDI LET GO!"

"You're not making this any easier! OH GOD MY ARM!" Nardi's voice ripped through the forest. The three could hear explosions and trees falling in Zero's destructive wake.

"FLEE! Flee for your little lives!" Kazé shouted wearing his bright orange 'Zero's angry with rage response team' jersey.

After much fleeing Chris and Max managed to calm Zero to the point where everyone except Jack wasn't endanger of losing their lives. Jack, Serene and Ein were resting on the wall of the Zero proof fortress that Kazé secretly built.

"What the hell did you say to him Jack? I haven't had to deal with an outburst like that in 500 years!" Kazé asked.

"I'm too afraid to repeat it…" Jack shuttered.

"YOU BETTER BE!" Zero's distant voice ripped through the fortress.

"See…" Jack mumbled.

"Oh I think I figured it out based on Nardi's injuries. Anyway you guys better get home and Jack should avoid paperclips and wet noodles for the rest of his life," Kazé sighed.

"O..k…" Everyone muttered fleeing from the fortress.

"So anyway," Serene smiled looking at Jack, "What were you saying?"

"Oh… uh it isn't important, I'll tell you later," Jack stuttered.

_'Yea right,'_ Leon's voice laughed in Jack's head

_'Not this again,' _Jack thought. Serene and Jack went their separate way's, Serene heading home and Jack heading to the base.

"Hey, Haven't seen you in a while," A very familiar voice called.

"You!" Jack shouted meeting eyes with Scath, who stood holding a black sword in his right hand. Scath's new body had grey hair and a black coat that covered most of his body.

"It's a shame that you rejected me. I haven't been able to find a decent body," Scath sighed, "Thankfully when I kill you I'll reclaim your body."

"That will never happen!" Jack shouted.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Scath shouted charging blade at the ready.

* * *

Suspense again. I figured since I didn't leave you hanging last time I should do it again to compensate. Anyway to clarify the voice in the back of Jack's head is Leon. In order to free Jack from Scath Leon embedded his soul in Jack to force Scath out. I'm going to have fun with that. Zero's origin is revealed. The Origin's castle is the place where the final show down will take place. And if you haven't noticed by now I have designated 4 character's to kill each of the generals. Each general is paired up with one of those four, The Generals are now, in order from strongest to weakest, Oblivion, Seraph, Scath, and Omega. And the four characters to kill them are, Zero, Jack/Leon, Ledah and Ein. Try and figure out who's going to kill who.

Next time: Depths of sadness

Serene and Jack's relationship gets serious just in time to be tested by a familiar face. Zero starts the new training regiment and more await.


	14. Depths of Sadness

**Chapter 14**: _Deapths of Sadness_

I'm on fire with updating! 2 in two days! I can't believe it but anyway here's the next chapter_  
_

* * *

"Submit!" Scath shouted charging Jack, his black blade at the ready. He met Jack's scythe with a crack.

"How did?" Jack shouted struggling to hold Scath back.

"I get a body? The Origin supplied me with a new darkness enhanced body. Of course it's not quite up to par with YOURS!" Scath shouted releasing a wave of darkness sending Jack flying backwards. Jack used his wings to keep his balance as Scath Attacked again. Scath's blade made a small scratch on Jack's face as Jack dodged the attack.

"You bastard! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Jack shouted swinging at Scath and nicking his left arm.

"And it was so easy! He was so weak all I had to do was mention you and he fell to pieces!" Scath shouted.

"Shut up!" Jack shouted swinging again sending a wave of dark grey energy at Scath, which left a slash wound across his chest.

"Leon was had a dream of releasing you from my hold. I tried to crush it but ended up fulfilling it, Right Leon?" Scath asked.

_'What?!' _Leon's voice shouted.

"How?" Jack shouted.

"Oh I can see him. And this little union has had some interesting side effects," Scath laughed.

"Like what?" Jack asked now interested in Scath's words.

"Well your powers for one. Leon's light and your darkness have meshed together creating your Gray energy," Scath explained.

"I was wondering about that," Jack muttered.

"I wonder what would happen if you two fully synchronized?" Scath shouted.

"Synchronized?" Jack asked.

"Why don't you Figure it out when you're DEAD!" Scath shouted who charged again. When Jack opened his eyes again Zero was standing in front of him holding Scath's blade back with his own.

"Zero!" Jack shouted.

"When did you get here?" Scath questioned.

"The beginning, I thought Jack might be able to handle you but He's so shaken thanks to you I intervened," Zero explained.

"Well you usually can save you're friends but I know one occasion where you weren't able to!" Scath shouted.

"Don't try to shake me, You'll only fail," Zero sighed forcing Scath back and skewering Scath through the lung. Zero ripped his blade out of Scath forcing him to double over gasping for air.

"Damn you Zero. One day. You'll see the power of darkness," Scath laughed fading away.

"Running again," Zero sighed.

"Did you hear?" Jack asked.

"Everything. I thought I could sense Leon but I wrote it off as a brotherly similarity," Zero explained.

_'Can you hear me?'_ Leon asked

"Faintly," Zero answered, "You're voice is coming in quietly in the back of my mind."

"Wow," Jack gasped.

"But I think this will only work when he's talking to me. Seeing as I didn't hear him earlier," Zero sighed.

"Thank you Zero," Jack sighed, "Sorry about earlier."

"Until the Origin is dealt with, you're forgiven, But as soon as that day comes you will suffer for suggesting that I was like Nardi," Zero growled.

"Just from you to me, were you really like him or was it my imagination?" Jack asked.

"If I tell you the answer You'll suffer a fate worse than death after the upcoming battle," Zero answered.

"Will I die from this fate?" Jack asked.

"Probably not,"

"Then yea I want the answer," Jack smirked.

"Long ago, I was once a mischievous young boy," Zero sighed.

"Is that a yes," Jack asked.

"Yea…" Zero whispered.

_'Good to know,'_ Leon laughed.

"Shut up Leon," Zero shouted.

_'I'm sorry,'_ Leon whimpered.

"I better get going," Zero sighed turning away from Jack.

"Bye," Jack sighed. With Zero out of sight Jack decided he should head home. All this craziness was very taxing.

"Hey Serene," Jack smiled entering her house.

"Hey Jack… Um can you… Sit down and talk for a minute," Serene blushed.

"Yea," Jack blushed sitting next to Serene, "What is it?"

"Well… I… Love you Jack," Serene blushed wildly.

"R-Really!?!" Jack gasped.

"D-Do you love me back?" Serene asked still blushing.

"Of course I do," Jack hugged Serene tightly.

"Thank you L… Jack," Serene stuttered.

"You're welcome," Jack blushed not noticing what she almost said.

"Thank you," Serene cried.

"Don't cry," Jack eased grasping her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Serene sighed.

"For what?" Jack asked. Serene remained silent and Jack dropped it. He was too happy to care. The two sat together, Jack still hugging Serene, until they succumbed to sleep. The Rising Sun's Rays woke them the next morning.

"I love you Jack," Serene mumbled still half asleep. Jack was still asleep so Serene gently removed herself from Jack's embrace and exited the residence. She was going to her least favorite place in Elendia. She started up the well worn path to Leon's grave when she saw what at first she thought was an Illusion. There standing before her was Leon leaning up against the tree. He looked as though he had never died at all.

"Hi," Leon smiled.

"L-L-Leon…" Serene whispered.

"Yes Serene," Leon smiled.

"I can't believe it," Serene gasped.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Leon chuckled. Serene ran up and hugged him.

"I missed you so much," Serene cried.

"Me too Serene," Leon sighed.

"There you are Ser-!!! LEON!" Jack shouted coming upon the scene.

_'What?'_ Leon's voice yawned in the back of his head.

_'Wait if you're still in my head then who is he?'_ Jack thought.

_'He has a dark aura about him. Be careful,' _Leon warned.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Isn't it obvious! It's Leon!" Serene shouted.

"Yea!" The imposter shouted.

"That's impossible! Leon's…" Jack mumbled.

"What's going on he- Oh my God," Zero Shouted Seeing Leon in front of him.

_'That's not Me!'_ Leon's voice shouted to Zero.

"Serene get away from him! He's an imposter!" Zero shouted drawing his blade.

"No! He's not!" Serene shouted.

"Move or I'll make you move!" Zero shouted.

"Please Serene!" Jack shouted drawing his scythe.

"It's really him," Serene shouted tears welling up.

"Die imposter!" Zero charged.

"STOP!" Serene shouted Partially freezing Zero in a block of ice.

"What!? Serene Let me out!" Zero shouted.

"The plan worked," The imposter smiled.

"Serene He's a fake!" Jack shouted.

"No!" Serene shouted slashing Jack across the chest.

"Gah!" Jack gasped stumbling back.

"It's ok Serene, I can handle him," The imposter laughed drawing a long black sword. He then grabbed Jack's head and threw him into a large rock and then skewering him through the chest.

"How could you…" Jack mumbled.

"I'm a body stealer all I need to do is get the body and the rest is easy. You can call me Black," The imposter smirked.

"Serene!" Ein shouted. He, Fia, Cierra, Max, Lilly, and Kazé arrived on the scene just in time to see the imposter slash Jack again.

"Is that?" Fia gasped.

"It's an imposter! Quick unfreeze me!" Zero shouted.

"No!" Serene shouted sending a wave of ice at the group.

"Calamity Flare!" Cierra shouted neutralizing the ice attack and partially freeing Zero.

"I'll Hold him off!" Max shouted Drawing his Axe and charging.

"Stop!" Serene shouted again Freezing Max too.

"Serene be rational!" Fia shouted.

"Leon's back and all you people want to do is kill him again!" Serene shouted tears flowing from her eyes.

"This is insane! Leon wouldn't do this!" Ein shouted.

"Oh yes I would," Black smiled Skewering Max through the head. Max instantly fell limp.

"MAX!" Kazé and Zero shouted. In a rage Zero destroyed the ice and charged Black.

"You wont hurt him!" Serene shouted jumping in the way.

"You wont stop me!" Zero shouted knocking her out of the way and slashing Black in half.

"Gah!" Black shouted.

"I'll make it so this will never happen again," Zero said coldly.

"Please stop!" Serene shouted charging.

"Serene please!" Jack shouted grabbing her only to be stabbed by her scythe. In the time it took Serene to Stab Jack Zero had started an incantation.

"Reduce him to dust. Hell Blaze," Zero muttered incinerating Black and the body he was inhabiting.

"No…" Serene collapsed on the ground along with the Severely wounded Jack.

"Why…" Jack gasped.

_'I think I see… They didn't want me to return to my body so they forced us to destroy it…'_ Leon sighed.

"Max!" Zero shouted unfreezing him. It was already too late Max had died from blood loss.

"Max…" Kazé mumbled.

"HOW MANY FRIENDS AM I GOING TO LOSE TO YOU! YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Zero shouted into the sky collapsing in sadness.

"Zero…" Lilly muttered placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Let's go Zero…" Kazé sighed.

"Yea…" Zero mumbled, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Another character bites it. He wasn't really a major character but it's still a hard loss For Zero anyway. I feel bad for him. Serene is a little to trusting huh? I've had the body snatcher Idea for months and wanted to fit it in before they open the gate to the Origin's world. Which should be coming soon. Yea I'm getting ready to end this story by speeding it up a bit. The trip to the Origin's world is probably going to take 4 or 5 chapters and I need about 2 more to get the training and traveling in too so hope that you'll enjoy.

Next time: Moving forward

Jack is healing from his injuries and has a major spat with Serene who was only falling for Jack because he reminded her of Leon. The training starts as well


	15. Moving On

**Chapter 15**_: Moving on_

The second to last chapter that takes place in Riviera. My computer got busted and I'm going to New York so I wont be able to update for a while. I wanted to update this before I left so here you are_  
_

* * *

"Hey Jack," Nardi smirked entering the recovery ward.

"Oh it's just you Nardi…" Jack muttered. It had been a week since the attack of the body snatcher. Jack was healing slowly for some (slightly obvious to Zero and Leon) reason.

"Yea… Zero's training is really tough," Nardi laughed, "Be glad you're out of action for it!"

"I'd rather be training…" Jack sighed.

"Not really… Zero's pushing us so hard some of the more severe injuries aren't being corrected by exiting the barrier," Nardi rubbed his shoulder.

"I noticed that Ledah spent a day in here," Jack replied.

"Oh you should have been there! Ledah came up while Zero had locked blades with Chris, Kazé and Ein. So Zero sent out this wave thing and sent those three flying. And nearly flew around and skewered him right in the spine. And used him as a hammer on poor Ein," Nardi laughed, "Then he nearly sliced me in half…"

"I can see why," Jack chuckled.

"Are you saying I'm annoying," Nardi asked.

_'He might not be but I am you freak,'_ Leon muttered.

"Yea," Jack smirked.

"Oh well," Nardi shrugged.

"Well you here for any other reason than to chat it up with me?" Jack asked.

"Huh? Oh yea! You have a visitor," Nardi cracked the door and motioned. A humbled Serene entered sluggishly as Nardi nearly fled.

"Oh… It's you," Jack muttered angrily.

"Jack," Serene muttered.

_'Not this again. If she asks what I would have done tell here that I would be ashamed of her,'_ Leon sighed.

"I… I'm sorry. I really am," Serene announced.

_'oh sure I believe you! Yea apparently sharing the same body means that we feel the same injuries. That scythe through the lung sure felt dandy,' _Leon complained

"You might be but I'm not ready to forgive you," Jack shot.

_'Yay,' _Leon cheered

"But!" Serene shouted.

"As soon as Leon got back You cast me aside like a used candy wrapper. You nearly killed me. Mind and Body," Jack explained. Serene remained silent, "I won't be ready to forgive you for a long time. But not now and especially not in my _recovery bed_," Jack shouted.

"Time to reapply your bandages," Zero said from the doorway, "Only medical personnel can be in the room." Zero ushered Serene out of the room and locked the door behind them.

_'Thank you Zero!'_ Leon shouted.

_'Whatever,'_ Zero thought back

"Thanks…" Jack sighed.

"Hope you don't mind, I listened in a bit," Zero sighed. Even though it had been a week Zero had still not put his eye patch back on.

"I don't care," Jack mumbled.

"How are your injuries?" Zero asked.

"Better. I think I might be able to get up," Jack smiled.

"Lets see it," Zero smirked. Jack sat up from his and flipped around putting his legs on the ground. He stood, a little shaky at first but he stood. "Now try walking, Your legs are going to be weak from lack of use but you should still be able to walk," Zero encouraged.

"Yea," Jack continued putting walking over to Zero.

"There you go," Zero smirked, "Let's head over to the spring,"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I've tempered the water to speed up the healing process," Zero explained grabbing a towel.

"Alright," Jack smiled. The two headed over to the spring where the water now glowed a bright green.

"Is anyone else coming?" Jack asked.

"Only all the girls in Elendia," Zero smirked.

"What!?!" Jack shouted.

"Kidding," Zero laughed (It's a mean joke so it's not as bad as normal)

"Oh good," Jack sighed.

"I'll guard the entrance." Zero smirked.

"Alright," Jack smiled. Zero stood waiting for Jack to finish.

"Hey Zero!" Lilly shouted. She had come to the springs with Fia and Cierra.

"Sorry, I'm guarding. Can't let you in," Zero sighed.

"Who is in there?" Cierra asked.

"Jack," Zero answered.

"I didn't realize he was out of bed," Fia murmured.

"He could walk so I brought him to the spring. I gave the water healing properties earlier today for Ein and Chris," Zero explained.

"I remember the training session," Lilly sighed.

"Is Ein going to be ok?" Fia asked.

"He's fine. Frankly I'm surprised passing through the barrier was able to reattach his legs," Zero scratched his head.

"How about Chris," Cierra asked.

"He went home with a few cuts and scrapes. The healing water almost healed that huge slash across his chest," Zero sighed, "other than that he's fine."

"I'm done," Jack said coming out of the spring, "Oh hey,"

"You really are doing better," Fia smiled.

"That water is amazing," Jack shouted.

"I had to develop something like that for my injuries," Zero sighed.

"Hey can I do a training session with you?" Jack asked.

"Plan on coming back to the spring," Zero muttered.

"That's ok," Jack smirked.

"Then lets go," Zero said leading Jack to the new training field. The barrier went up and Jack drew his scythe.

"Ready Zero!" Jack shouted. Zero responded by drawing his blade.

"Tsh," Zero muttered charging but disappearing in mid charge.

"What!?!" Jack shouted.

"I'm behind you," Zero announced appearing behind Jack, "And beside you," Another Zero appeared to the left of Jack. "And all around you," At least 100 Zeros appeared all around Jack. They all started charging Jack. The first met Jack's scythe but the second met his chest, The next met him in the head teleporting him outside of the barrier.

"Damn," Jack muttered. The barrier had healed his head wound completely when he passed through it but the wound on his chest hadn't been completely healed although all that remained was a small scratch.

"Want to try again?" Zero asked.

"What was that?" Jack shouted.

"Full force, If you were an enemy that was what I would do to you," Zero answered.

"Dude…" Jack muttered at the sheer difference in the last time he had trained with Zero 2 weeks ago and now.

"You answer?" Zero asked.

"Sure," Jack smirked.

"Fool," Zero sighed as the barrier went up. Jack charged immediately but when he brought his scythe down there was nothing to hit. Zero grabbed Jack's ankle and sliced his left leg off throwing the detached leg away.

"Damn it!" Jack shouted grasping what remained of his leg and swinging his scythe again. Zero caught the scythe and sliced his right arm off.

Zero then held his left hand up and muttered, "Be gone, Ultimar." There was a huge explosion Jack was teleported out as soon as the blast hit him. His arm and leg were reattached when he passed through the barrier but he still had burn wounds from the explosion.

"Damn!" Jack slammed his hand into the ground.

"Let's go to the spring," Zero sighed.

"Alright…" Jack sighed. The two took the short walk to the spring Jack all the while complaining about his burn wounds.

"Hey! Is anyone still in there!" Zero shouted into the spring.

"I don't hear anything," Jack muttered.

"Sometimes they're under water," Zero sighed grabbing a stick and sticking it through the bushes. When he didn't hear anything he took a small rock and tossed it over the bush and hearing the splash.

"I still don't hear anything," Jack stated the obvious.

"Let me check," Zero muttered sticking his head through the bushes.

"Hey Zero," Lilly smiled sitting in the spring with only a towel on.

"When I asked if anyone was still in there I meant you too Lilly," Zero sighed shutting his eyes.

"Lilly's in there?" Jack blushed. Zero motioned for him to stay there and he walked to the spring. He picked up a bucket and filled it with water. "What's with the bucket?" Jack asked. Zero said nothing only dumping the water onto Jack. "Ack!" Jack shouted. His wounds started to steam. As this happened the wounds started disappearing.

"There you're better now let's go," Zero growled.

"Ok," Jack turned around and started back towards the base but Zero didn't follow. Instead Zero turned around and went into the spring grabbing a towel and walking into the changing room he built.

"So are you joining me or what?" Lilly smiled.

"Sure whatever," Zero announced from the room. When he came out he was wearing a towel and his metal limbs had been changed with the waterproof plastic ones.

"How have you been?" Lilly asked as Zero entered the water.

"These idiots are improving. Especially Ledah and Ein. It's amazing what a week of training will do. I'm sure they could probably take down Scath with ease," Zero explained.

"That's good to hear. But what about you?" Lilly asked.

"I'm improving a little, Kazé has been challenging me a little since we're brothers but that's about it," Zero answered, "Ledah and Ein are developing the fastest."

"What about the portal to the Origin's Castle?" Lilly asked.

"It's getting there. I think I might have it finished in a couple of weeks instead of months," Zero explained.

"Glad to hear," Lilly smiled.

"Well I'm worried about how fast Jack can improve. I'm confident Ein, Ledah, Chris, and Kazé will be ready by the time I finish but I don't know about Jack. I might extend his training an extra week to compensate," Zero sighed.

"So its just going to be you five?" Lilly asked. Zero thought about his answer. He knew Ein, Rose, Serene, Fia, Lina, and Cierra had been through a lot together.

"I believe so. I know the others want to go but I just don't think they'll be strong enough. I also want a back up group which is why I'm training Nardi," Zero answered

"So are you going to leave right when you finish the portal?" Lilly asked.

"I think so. I don't want an emotional goodbye so I won't tell anyone when we leave," Zero explained.

"I want you to make sure you do something for me," Lilly smiled.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Come back alive," Lilly demanded.

"Sure," Zero smiled (I don't know what's wrong with him. He never smiled way back when!)

"Well I guess I'll go to bed," Lilly yawned.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Zero smirked.

"Bye Zero," Lilly smiled exiting the water and going into the changing room. Zero made sure Lilly was gone before exiting the spring. He changed back into his regular cloths and headed out.

"Zero," Kazé called.

"What?" Zero asked.

"I think the portal's ready!" Kazé shouted.

"What? This soon!" Zero shouted.

"Yea! I was messing with the portal device and it just opened up! I peeked through and it was The Origin's Castle!" Kazé continued, "I can't for the life of me figure out why."

"I can…" Zero mumbled.

"What?" Kazé asked.

"He wants us to come. To step into his world and be destroyed. He must be ready too. Ready for the end," Zero explained.

"Then we need to be to!" Kazé shouted.

"We will. In time," Zero smirked.

* * *

Training is way tougher this time around. Poor Jack and Serene. The next chapter will be set 1 month after this one for the training. RnR please.

Next time: Chapter 16 Into the Dark

The Portal is opened and the five warriors travel to the World Of Darkness. What horrors await them inside the Origin's Castle?


	16. Into the Darkness

**Chapter 15: **_Into the Dark_

The last chapter that actually takes place in Riviera. Of course the last might too but thats a secret for now. Zero and his team are leaving for the final fight. Wish them luck. They're going to need it

* * *

Zero was up long before anyone or anything for that matter. His plan was to take 6 people into the portal. Keep the party small and elite. The less people the less things that could go wrong in the portal. He was taking Ein, Ledah, Chris, Jack, and Kaze. There would be no goodbyes. He would tell no one that they were leaving today. It had been a month since Jack had gotten out of the hospital. They were ready. And he knew the Origin was too. Zero stood finally from his place at his work desk, sharpening his various throwing knives and short swords, and exited his room. Kaze was waiting at the end of the hall along with Chris. Zero hadn't told the other three that they were ready so they had to go get them. Zero figured that if he told anyone he hadn't trained for years that Lilly or Fia would be able to get information from them. They continued to walk silently the extra room in the basement of the base. Jack couldn't stand Serene so they got him out of her house and into the base. 

"Get up Jack," Zero knocked quietly.

"I knew it was tonight," Jack mumbled exiting the room. He was wearing the custom Carbon-fiber armor Zero made him a week ago. His new scythe had been wrapped in a cloth and was chained to his back. Jack wore a layered black coat that reached his feet.

"Did you tell anyone?" Zero asked, He himself wearing new body armor. His old coat had been nearly destroyed. The whole left side of it had been removed but the right side remained unblemished and intact. A white sleeveless shirt shown and his left arm had been bandaged.

"No," Jack answered.

"Good, Let's go get Ein and Ledah," Zero commanded. The four left the base and made the short trip to Ein's house making sure not to wake anyone. Zero opened a window and climbed through nudging Ledah who slept on the couch. He motioned to Ledah to leave the house quietly when he finally woke. Zero crept upstairs and entered Ein's room nudging him too to wake him from his slumber. Zero exited the house with Ein and the group moved silently to a side path as to not make a sound. The group entered the base and took the stairs to the portal room.

"This is it huh?" Ein whispered.

"Yea," Zero replied. They opened the door to the portal room and there stood every resident in Elendia there to see them off.

"What the?" Kaze muttered.

"Lilly!" Zero shouted, "I know this is your fault!"

"And it is," Lilly smiled hugging Zero.

"We didn't want to miss you guys leaving," Fia smiled.

"How?" Chris asked.

"I noticed when you left and beat you out," Lilly smiled.

"I swear when we get back I'm going to kill you all," Zero steamed angrily. They all said their good byes and Zero started to rush everyone. When they didn't he started sniping with well aimed small bursts of light which cleared most of the people from the room.

"We have to get going," Zero announced. Everyone agreed and Zero opened the portal.

"When will you be back!" Cierra shouted.

"If we get back!" Zero joked entering the portal.

"We'll be back soon alright," Kaze smiled entering behind Zero.

"I promised I'd always come back Fia!" Ein shouted entering too.

"Me too Rose!" Ledah shouted too entering as well. Jack, with no one to say good bye to sighed

_'Get over it you big baby,'_ Leon chuckled as Jack entered the portal.

"Good bye Cierra!" Chris shouted entering too. The portal closed behind him and when Chris reappeared he was on a cliff with the rest of the team.

"So this is it huh?" Ledah asked.

"The castle of the Origin," Zero answered pointing to the large Castle. They landed on a cliff that over looked a large canyon that separated the entry point from the Castle itself. "We better get going. We wasted so much damn time saying goodbye," Zero mumbled looking of the edge of the cliff. What he saw didn't surprise him but didn't make him all that happy (Nothing ever did). There had to be at least 50,000 soldiers of darkness below them.

"Wow," Jack mumbled.

"Ein I remember a time where you and Ledah where getting your butts kicked by one of these things individually," Zero joked, "You think you can take them."

"I'm pretty sure we can," Ledah smirked jumping off and swooping down above the soldiers leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

"Strike many at a time. One at a time would take forever," Zero leaped off as well bringing his sword down as he landed creating a massive explosion of Grey energy taking out at least 3,000 soldiers.

"You heard him!" Kaze shouted jumping copying Zero's technique but not taking as many casualties. Chris and Jack eyed each other nodded and jumped together. Jack unwrapped his new scythe in mid fall. It now only had four points where it could form a blade but they were far more reinforced than the old ones. It had been enhanced by Zero's technology. He started spinning his scythe and slicing several soldiers in half with every swing. Ein gulped and took the dive using Disaresta to both soften his impact and kill enemies. It didn't take the group long to clear the canyon out with heavy hitters like Zero and Ledah.

"Well now what? How do we get back up?" Ein asked.

"We take the stairs duh," Zero shot back pointing at the large golden staircase in front of them.

"How did I miss That?" Ein asked.

"I have no idea old friend," Ledah sighed.

"Come on already!" Kaze shouted. Four of them started up the stairs. Two however had wings and didn't need to do such. When the four stragglers got to the top. They looked at the massive black stone castle in front of them.

"He always was the showy kind wasn't he?" Kaze asked.

"Yea," Zero sighed. The large Gate in front of the group towered at least 20 feet. Zero sighed and pushed the gates open under his own strength, "Knock, Knock!"

* * *

Suspense again again. I do it a lot and I apologize but i have to keep you interested some how. Read and Review 

Next time: The Castle Awaits

What will be behind those massive stone Gates? Find out later.


	17. The Castle Awaits

**Chapter 17: **_The Castle Awaits._

You know for not having a computer at all I'm getting these updates in pretty fast. I do most of my writing waiting on the train in the amtrack lounge. Usually have a lot of time there because we get to Penn station so early. Anyway Enjoy

* * *

"Knock, Knock," Zero shouted into the room. This would have, it they hadn't already been alerted by the gates blowing open, alerted the 50 Darkness captains. 

"It's the Grim angels!" One of the captains shouted.

"Kill them!" The shout came from multiple directions.

"It wouldn't be fun if there wasn't a little surprise," Zero smirked slicing the first Captain in half and blowing off another's head with a small fire ball. Ledah started to send pillars of fire at the group randomly incinerating them as they attacked. Ein was using Judgment on anything that got too close. Jack would send his spinning scythe into a group and wait until it returned to him like a boomerang. Chris was slashing Captains apart with new black twin blades. When only a few Captains remained Zero stopped and motioned for everyone else to do so.

"Wh-What do you w-want with u-us..." A captain quivered.

"I want to know where the Origin is," Zero commanded.

"H-He's at the top with th-the Pure D-darkness Generator," The captain stuttered.

"Of course he's at the top, I could have told you that Zero!" Kaze shouted.

"With the Origin you never know, He changes it up every other castle he builds," Zero explained, "And about your fates Captains of darkness."

"Y-Yes?" The captain continued.

"Die," Zero smirked rasing one hand and firing a large burst of light engulfing and destroying the captains.

"So much for them," Chris sighed.

"Let's go! More can't be far off," Zero announced pointing at the lone doorway in the large room. The group cautiously opened the door and looked inside. Nothing was there save several thousand stairs. "Whats the hold up?" Zero asked as he started up the stairs but no one followed.

"I guess there isn't a reason to be careful. He already knows we're here," Ledah sighed as he and Jack took flight instead of running up the stairs. Once the wingless group reached the top of the stairs they examined the door.

"Doesn't seem to be trapped," Ein muttered. Zero pushed the door open and there before them stood a familiar foe.

"What took you guys so damn long!?! Are the captains really that tough?" Omega shouted.

"Lilly figured out when we were leaving," Zero sighed.

"Oh... Well that would slow you down..." Omega mumbled, "Anyway... I've gotten much stronger since the last time you saw me!"

"Go ahead without me," Ein smirked drawing his blade.

"YOU! The weakling of the group!" Omega shouted.

"Well you're the weakling of your group!" Ein shouted.

"Sh-SHUT UP!" Omega shouted, "I'll tear you to shreds!"

"Go now!" Ein shouted.

"Fine let's go!" Zero shouted. The rest of the group tried to run to the exit but Omega jumped in front of them.

"You can't get away that easily!" Omega shouted, "Now who dies fi-" He was cut off by a wave of light slamming him into the wall.

"Nice move Ein!" Ledah shouted.

"Thanks," Ein smirked.

"Lets go!" Zero shouted again. With a nod the group opened the door on the other side of the room and left Ein to fend for himself.

"Just you and me now," Ein muttered as Omega got back on his feet.

"No Zero to save your ass when I start killing you!" Omega shouted drawing his large black blade. He charged Ein swinging but Ein jumped over him spinning in mid air and slicing Omega's left shoulder open. "Gyah!"

"Who says I'm going to need to be saved?" Ein asked charging and slicing Omega across the chest.

* * *

Zero lead the rest of the group up more spiraling stairs. When they reached the top another door stood in there way. 

"Who wants to bet there is a General behind this door?" Jack asked.

"Thats stupid of course there's a General behind the door," Zero shouted pushing the double doors open. Sure enough there stood Seraph in all his white winged glory.

"Hello, How nice of you to join me," Seraph smirked, "I'm going to enjoy ripping you limb from limb."

"Sicko!" Jack shouted.

"Hey what happened to that other trash angel? The kid with the blue outfit?" Seraph asked.

"He's taking down Omega as we speak," Zero smirked.

"Figured Omega is such a weakling," Seraph shrugged.

"You don't seem very confident in Omega winning," Ledah muttered.

"Of course I'm not! Not even the Origin is confident Omega will win whatever battle he gets in!" Seraph shouted, "But enough about the weak let's concentrate on the strong!"

"So you still think I'm trash?" Ledah asked.

"No doubt about it," Seraph smirked.

"I'll have to fix that," Ledah drew his lance.

"You mean to take me!" Seraph shouted.

"You guys keep going. The more time we spend here the more time the Origin has to get ready," Ledah nodded.

"Alright let's go!" Zero shouted. The four remaining ran past Seraph and opened the far door.

"Aren't you going to try and stop them?" Ledah asked.

"I'm interested to see why you think you can beat me," Seraph smirked.

"Oh good," Ledah smirked as well charging. Seraph drew his blades and charged to meet Ledah but Ledah was no longer in front of Seraph.

"What?" Seraph whirled around to see a flaming lance Slice his right shoulder open.

"I'm not overconfident when I say I'm going to beat you," Ledah muttered.

"How dare you damage my perfect form!" Seraph shouted raising his blades.

* * *

"Few," Chris sighed leaning on a wall for support, "Stupid stairs,"

"Only two generals left... Who is behind this door?" Kaze asked.

"Only one way to find out," Zero sighed rearing back.

* * *

Ha! Suspense again again! Only two generals left Scath Or Oblivion. Ledah and Ein have improved greatly in 1 month huh? Anyway R and R

Chapter 18: Showdown(s)

Ein vs Omega, Ledah vs Seraph, Jack vs ???, Kaze vs ??? The fights are ended and Zero finally reaches the top of the castle


	18. Showdowns

**Chapter 18: **_Showdowns_

Oh lord... I feel like a basket case right now. I've had the chapters all written in a notebook since I don't own a computer I can take to school for some time now... I didn't want to write this, the second to last real chapter because that would make it official. I really am ending this story. I listened to _Time of Dying _by Three Days Grace the whole time. You'll see why when you read this chapter... I guess I better get the next chapter up soon. -sigh-

* * *

With a resounding kick Zero had broken the door open, sending the doors flying backwards into the room.

"Woah! If I had been standing behind those I would have been hit!" Scath shouted.

"That would have made my fight easier," Jack smirked.

"That's what I was going for," Zero commented.

"Anyway I'm going to deal with this one. I need to pay him back for Leon," Jack announced.

'_I think I can help you with that,_' Ghost Leon smiled.

"Fine. I won't try to stop the group only…" Scath smirked.

"Only what?" Zero asked.

"After I tell you what's up there. You do know that only 1 general is above, Oblivion?" Scath smirked.

"You think I don't know that," Zero asked

"No but, You're the only one who can beat the Origin. So who fights Oblivion?" Scath asked.

"…" Zero remained silent.

"Maybe this attack isn't as well thought out as I thought," Scath chuckled.

"Just go!" Jack shouted. Zero snapped out of his thoughts, nodded, and the group of three headed for the door.

"I remember our last fight Jack; Zero wont be able to save you THIS TIME!" Scath shouted drawing his sword.

"I won't need his help this time!" Jack shouted back drawing his scythe. The two charged meeting blades, "Rolling Scythe!" Jack shouted spinning his scythe and sending a rolling energy wave into Scath's right shoulder.

"That's new," Scath spat peering at the gash, "but I hope you know that this little gash _will not stop __ME_!" Scath slashed at Jack but Jack ducked under the blade, hair being blown by the force and slashed Scath sending him flying.

* * *

"No one with wings to make us feel slow," Kazé smirked.

"Does it really matter?" Zero asked.

"Yes!" Kazé and Chris shouted.

"Whatever!" Zero muttered pushing the doors open.

"_Hey_," Oblivion smirked through his red and white mask.

"Zero, Scath was right, You're the only one who can stop the Origin. You need to get to the top as fast as possible!" Kazé shouted, "I'll fight this battle."

"Its not you're battle to fight!" Zero snapped.

"_How very courageous. But incredibly stupid_!" Oblivion shouted.

"Kazé's right you need to come to the top," Chris commanded.

"But!" Zero shouted.

"Just go!" Kazé shouted.

"Come on Zero!" Chris shouted.

"… Alright… Just promise me this," Zero muttered.

"What?" Kazé asked.

"Don't die. You're the only brother I have left," Zero sighed, "Come on Chris."

"Alright, See you Zero," Kazé waved as Chris and Zero ran through the final door and up the last set of stairs.

"_You can't beat me__,"_ Oblivion hissed.

"I don't have to," Kazé said, "I just have to run down the clock."

"_Tsh… do you really believe you can_" Oblivion laughed. Kazé charged slashing at Oblivion but with a thud the blade met, and was stopped by Oblivion's open hand. Oblivion then slashed Kazé down his right side and let go of his blade. Kazé fell to the ground coughing.

"T-Too strong!" Kazé coughed.

* * *

"Please stop! I don't want to kill you!" Ein shouted blocking another slash and trying to throw Omega off of him.

"You wish!" Omega shouted slashing back at Ein nicking his left shoulder.

"Time to pass Judgment on you Omega!" Ein shouted piercing Omega through with the Einherjar.

"N-never!" Omega shouted grabbing the Einherjar and flinging Ein into the left wall. Ein stood back up brushed off his shirt then appeared in front of Omega pulling the Einherjar out and slashing him yet again sending him into the wall.

"You're too badly injured. If you stop now you can keep living," Ein sighed.

"Huff- Don't… Think I'll just… Let you… huff… Leave!" Omega muttered.

"Who's letting me? You can't move,"

"Last Stand! _DARKNESS OVERLOAD_!" Omega shouted charging blade pointed at Ein's heart.

"_J-Judgment of the Gods_!" Ein shouted in retaliation. When the two collided there was a massive explosion. When the dust cleared Ein had a slash wound extending from his left shoulder across his chest. And Omega was fading away.

"Ein," Omega muttered.

"Yea?" Ein responded.

"Thanks. I'm tired of being immortal. I'm just not cut out for it like Seraph, Scath, and Oblivion. Thanks for ending my life," Omega sighed, his essence dispersing and his body disintegrating.

"I'm sorry Omega," Ein muttered walking to the door.

* * *

"Damn it! HOW!?!" Seraph shouted taking yet another wound from the Lorelei.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ledah shouted, "I'm better than you!"

"Impossible!" Seraph lashed out with his long sword only to be blocked by the Lorelei yet again. Ledah overpowered Seraph Throwing him off his diviner and slashing Seraph horizontally across the chest. "Stop! I am not going to lose! Especially to YOU!" Seraph shouted again charging and slashing at Ledah but only nicking his cheek.

"I'm not either!" Ledah shouted, "Cosmic Phoenix!" Ledah shouted sending a giant Fire Phoenix out towards Seraph. It collided with a large explosion.

"I… I can't… No! This cant be… this isn't how it ends!" Seraph shouted from inside the flames.

"That's what it looks like to me," Ledah muttered.

"Who am I kidding… It doesn't matter if I die… _you will still meet your end at the hands of the Origin_!" Seraph sighed giving in his essence exploding along with his body.

"So that's the end of the strongest general," Ledah muttered placing his hand over the one serious wound Seraph gave him.

"Ledah!" Ein shouted walking into the burning room.

"I'm alright! Just a little tired and wounded," Ledah laughed.

"We better get going before your flames kill us," Ein mumbled.

"That would sure suck after beating two generals!" Ledah smirked, "But don't worry." Ledah waved his left hand and the Flames parted the flames making a clear path to the door, "See?"

* * *

"This is not happening!" Scath shouted after being skewered through the left shoulder.

"Well I got a lot stronger," Jack smiled.

"How?" Scath asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Jack asked.

"Oh I get it… You not only got strong but your also barrowing Leon's power as well!" Scath shouted.

'_yup'_ Leon chirped.

"Well looks like he's on his on the ropes. Why don't you finish this?" Jack suggested.

"Huh?" Seraph muttered.

'_You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!_' Ghost Leon shouted. Jacks body started glowing brightly, too brightly to look at directly. Scath shielded his eyes trying to squint through this light to see the moves of his opponent. When the light faded Jack's hair had turned blond and he was slightly shorter with green eyes, in other words the exact appearance of Leon before his death.

"Flesh huh?" Leon muttered, "Cool, Because of someone in this room I haven't been able to touch anything," Leon smirked, "But I'm not good with scythes. Convert!" With that Jack's scythe flashed and started rearranging itself. When it finished it had the shape of Leon's old sword, which was almost an exact inverse of Scath's blade.

"L-Leon?" Scath mumbled in disbelief.

"You better believe it," Leon smirked skewering Scath through the head and bringing the blade down, in effect slicing him in half. Scath's body started to crack and spew darkness from those cracks. Suddenly Scath's right arm flew through Leon and pulled Leon's soul out of Jacks body reverting Jack to his original state.

"Leon!" Jack shouted.

"It's ok," Leon smirked in a ghost like state.

"Huh?" Jack muttered.

"I'm stealing your life energy. Your body can't take supporting two souls. If I stay much longer you'll die in no time. I don't want to do that to you Jack you're my big brother. If Serene asks tell her I will always love her. And thank you… for giving me the ability to be close to her again. Good bye Jack," Leon smiled.

"I'll see you Leon, Watch over us ok," Jack smiled as well.

"I was planning on it," Leon waved as Scath's body finally gave dissipating into the darkness that formed it taking Leon as well.

"Good by Leon," Jack held back tears.

"Jack!" Ledah shouted.

"I'm ok, Let's go," Jack sighed.

* * *

Kazé was pinned to the wall by spears of darkness.

"_I believe you said something to the effect of 'run down the clock'_," Oblivion asked, "_And look at yourself. When your friends get up here to save you I'll kill them too_!"

"N-no…" Kazé muttered.

"_Well_ _at least your death might shake Zero enough to give me control of his body_," Oblivion smirked slashing Kazé.

"GAH!" Kazé coughed up a large amount of blood.

"_I can't fathom why you thought you would survive. You had to have to have promised Zero you would live_," Oblivion shouted. The next thing anyone knew Oblivion's head and mask had been pierced through by Zero's Excalibur.

"Banish! To the ends of the Universe!" Zero shouted causing Oblivion, Essence and body, to explode.

"Zero… Why… Why did you come back?" Kazé asked.

"You're my little brother! Why else," Zero shouted, "Are you ok?"

"No… That last slash… I can feel my heart giving out…" Kazé muttered.

"You can't die! I'll heal you! You're still here! Its not too late!" Zero shouted readying a healing spell.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to break our promise… I'll say hi to Max, Mom, Dad, and everyone else," Kazé coughed his eyes going blank.

"NO!" Zero shouted. It was too late. The healing spell didn't take effect and with Oblivion dead the spears of darkness shattered and Kazé slumped to the floor.

"Zero! You just flew down the stairs without warning! Why di- Oh no…" Chris muttered coming into the room.

"Zero!" Ein shouted entering through the other door.

"Kazé…" Zero muttered.

"Is he…" Ledah asked.

"Yea…" Zero stood head down, "Let's go. I have a brother to avenge."

"Alright," Jack muttered feeling Zero's pain. The group started up the small set of stairs to a platform suspended by darkness above the castle. The Pure Darkness Generator was on another platform farther up just floating only tethered by a flight of blood red stairs.

"Greetings warriors from Asgard, Welcome to the world of the Darkness," The Origin smirked standing next to the near completed Pure Darkness Generator.

* * *

Man... I actually shed a tear writing this chapter. I've never done that before! AND ITS NOT FREAKING OVER!!! Who knows who else could die! There's only 5 of them now! Geez I'm losing my mind.

Chapter 19: Final Confrontation

It all comes to this battle. The Origin is all that stands before the warriors. Can they really defeat the origin of all darkness?


	19. Final Confrontation

**Chapter 19:** _Final Confrontation_

The final battle against the Origin. The hope of all worlds hangs on the outcome of this battle_

* * *

_

"I am going to kill you! I'm not doing this again!" Zero shouted.

"That's because you only hold six people close to you and four are actually here!" The Origin smirked descending the red stairs.

"Is this all the power you have?" Jack asked.

"No, Its all going to the Pure Darkness Generator, Which is moments from completion," The Origin laughed. Without warning Chris slashed the Origin across the chest.

"Pierce him! Shunko!" Chris shouted his double blades turning into a lance and sent a wave of energy through him.

"Are you Quite finished?" The origin asked healing instantly, "This is my world. I might be in a weakened state but I'm still immortal here."

"I'll handle this, Stay back," Zero muttered.

"That's right, Live so you can fight another day," The Origin mocked drawing his blade.

"Let's go! Archeic Balance!" Zero shouted sending a wave of light towards the Origin who jumped over it only to be met by Zero's blade in his chest. Zero flung him off the blade sending him into the stairs below.

"I haven't seen that in a while, but here's something you've probably never seen. Big black dragon Zenkko!" The Origin sent a large spike of darkness at Zero who went right through it, taking no damage at all and slamming into the Origin. Small fragments of the stairs pelted the group below. The Origin jumped up from the smoke onto the now free platform, which started to drift away.

"Get back here!" Ledah shouted.

"Oh I'm not leaving," The Origin smirked, "Only beginning the end!"

"What!?!" Ein shouted.

"Yes! Activate! Pure Darkness Generator!" The Origin shouted turning to face the casing that held the small Pure Darkness Generator.

"No!" Zero shouted leaping to the platform. With a large crash the Origin had broken the outer plate that shielded the Pure Darkness Generator and reached inside.

"Now I shall revert to my original, Pure, Omnipotent form," The Origin continued pushing the Pure Darkness Generator into his body. The Origin then rose into the air morphing into a sphere of darkness along the way.

"Oh F---!" Ledah muttered

"Ack my virgin ears!" Ein shouted. A large black arm shot out of the sphere soon followed by a second. They both grabbed the platform on which the grim angels stood on. A monstrous head emerged from the sphere, which started to form into the rest of the body. The neck and torso were thin and the ribs were exposed. The now enlarged Pure Darkness Generator sat inside the protective ribcage. It also had a secondary set of arms behind the primary pair and tentacles along his spine but under his bat like wings with slight tears in the membrane. The lower body hadn't completely formed yet so the spine attached to the castle several stories below the angels.

"_THIS IS MY TRUE FORM!_" The Origin boomed.

"That's not good… At all… Right Zero?" Ein asked.

"Not good? NOT GOOD!?! It's the worst F------ Thing that could ever possibly happen!" Zero shouted.

"Ok Just checking," Ein mumbled.

"Didn't you say something to the effect of if he gets the Pure Darkness Generator nothing has a good chance of stopping him?" Ledah turned to ask Zero.

"Something like that..." Zero sighed.

"We still have to try!" Jack shouted.

"I'll call the funeral home," Zero muttered.

"Stop doing that! We have to win! We just have to..." Ein shouted.

"Don't you think know that! It's not that I'm saying we shouldn't I'm saying we can't!" Zero yelled back.

"But..." Ledah mumbled, "We have to save everyone!"

"_ARE YOU GOING TO TALK OR DIE!_" The Origin asked.

"Niether! We're going to win!" Jack shotued.

"_YOU! HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH_" The Origin chuckled.

"If you are so intent on dying a horrible death then go right ahead..." Zero muttered, "But only do so... After I fight!" Zero flew towards the Origins head landing a powerful kick square in the middle of the head which did almost no damage save a tiny indentation from Zero's metal leg.

"_IS THAT ALL THE MIGHTY ANCIENT ONE HAS?_" The Origin asked.

"Not even close! Orison of Light!" Zero shouted. Light exploded from Zero's blade blinding everyone who looked directly into the blast. When the Light finally dimmed The Origin had folded his wings over his body shielding him from the light.

"_HA! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT AS THE ORIGIN I HAVE THE ABILITY TO NULLIFY LIGHT! ESPECIALLY IN THIS FORM!_" The Origin howled

"That won't stop me from killing you," Zero shouted.

"_YOU DO NOT HAVE THE ABILITY!_" The Origin pointed out.

"Yes I do!" Zero shouted, "_Andromeda Convergence_!" With this incantation Zero's sword flashed and distorted its shape until it had transformed into a long slender blade with a chain off the end which had one broken link hanging off the end. During the flash of light Zero's overall appearance had changed as well. His cloths had turned white and his black hair had grown out to waist length. Zero tied this new long hair back with a small strip of white cloth he pulled from an inner coat pocket.

"Is that Zero?" Ein asked.

"_WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?_" The Origin asked.

"Why should I explain the details to you?" Zero asked from behind the Origin.

"Awesome!" Jack shouted.

"What speed!" Ledah shouted.

"To answer your question I released my Diviner, all of its stored power is flowing into me. And I'm going to use it all to destroy you!" Zero explained now in front of the Origin.

"_YOU STILL HOLD DELUSIONS OF BEATING ME!? PATHETIC!"_ The Origin laughed. At least he laughed until Zero appeared behind him again. At which point the tentacles shot towards Zero at high speed. With still higher speed Zero proceeded to slice every tentacle that got within 7 feet of him into tiny pieces. With one final swing Zero blew away the remaining fragments of the tentacles.

"Was that all?" Zero asked.

**"**_**NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS!**_" The Origin boomed. The Origin's wings spread wide and shot a Tsunami of Darkness towards Zero. Zero swung at the ever approaching tide of darkness in an effort to block it which had mixed results. Zero survived but his hands and forearms were badly burned.

"Tsh..." Zero muttered looking at his wounds.

"_I ALWAYS SAY... GET TOO CLOSE TO THE SUN AND YOU MIGHT GET BURNT!_" The Origin Mocked.

"Too bad what you always say and what I always say are two different things," Zero shot back healing his wounds.

"_INSTANT REGENERATION? IMPOSSIBLE!_" The Origin shouted.

"You said it yourself! We're in a world made of darkness! All I need to do is absorb it, convert it into light and heal," Zero smirked.

"_YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY KEEP THAT UP FOREVER!_" The Origin laughed.

"I'll just have to kill you first!" Zero shouted attacking again. He shot towards the right arm of the Origin with his sword held like a spear. The Origin moved his lower right arm into the way and attacked with his main left and right arms. Zero destroyed the lower right arm and just managed to dodge the right arm. This, However, Didn't save him from being hit by the left arm and slammed into the platform below.

"Zero!" Chris shouted running into the smoke.

"I'm alright!" Zero reassured standing with slight amounts of pain. His left shoulder had been injured by the Origin's claw, "This is nothing," Zero sighed healing his wound with the wave of a hand.

"This battle is going to last forever!" Jack shouted.

"I doubt that. I can't keep this up forever. Somewhere down the line my conversion ability will cease. I know that the Origin doesn't need to convert and has the Pure Darkness Generator for a heart which will likely give him constant regeneration. In light of this we need to figure out a way to break it," Zero explained.

"Yea I don't see that happening..." Ledah muttered.

"Me either..." Zero filled the group with hope and confidence.

"_SO DO YOU RESIGN TO YOUR FATE FOOLISH ANGELS?_" The Origin boomed regenerating instantly as foretold by Zero.

"Believe it or not I actually have a back up plan ready just in case," Zero smirked.

"Leave it to Zero," Ein laughed.

"Now! Art of the Lost!_Baku-Zen-Ken-Desu!_" Zero shouted his blade again lit up in a blaze of light distorting into yet another form. When this new light faded and the dust cleared Zero now held a large blade in his right hand. It was thick with a gray coloration and symbols lining its sides. It had no hilt or hand guard only pure power. Zero himself now had on a dark gold torso and shoulder plate and black gauntlets and boots with a black flowing cloth extending past his feet coming from his waist. "Croixer Form Tensa Excalibur," Zero announced.

"Woah..." The other four grim angels muttered together.

"Get ready, _Zaudosken!_" Zero shouted sending a large spiraling wave of Gray energy int the Origin destroying both his left arms.

"_WHERE IS THIS NEW POWER COMING FROM!?"_ The Origin shrieked.

"Everywhere, This world, the next, and so on. Excalibur is gathering up power from all worlds and condensing it," Zero explained, "Guys nows your chance! You destroy the Pure Darkness Generator while I Distract him!" Zero shouted.

"Right!" Jack and Ledah agreed.

"We'll provide long ranged back up!" Ein shouted gesturing towards Chris.

"Because... You know we can't exactly fly up there, wingless and all," Chris sighed

"Let's go! One last time!" Zero shouted shooting towards the Origin's head, "Getsuga Tenshou (Moon-Fang Piercer of The Heavens)!" Zero fired a large white light from the tip of his blade damaging both the Origin's eyes and Head.

"_THE LIGHT! IT'S TOO BRIGHT! IT BURNS!" _The Origin cried in pain.

"Now!" Zero shouted.

"Cosmic Phoenix!" Ledah shouted swooping in and releasing a giant Phoenix into the ribcage of the Origin.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru (Great Roaring Coldy Shining Moon)!" Chris shouted sending a giant ice dragon freezing the ribs to the core,"

"Golden Soul Slayer!" Jack shouted shattering the frozen ribs with a golden shock wave shaped like a sword.

"Disaresta!" Ein shouted sending a blast of light into the Pure Darkness Generator shattering it on contact.

"_GYAAAAAHHHHHH!!! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!!!"_ The Origin Screamed.

"This is the End! Ragnarok!" Zero shouted splitting the Origin's head.

* * *

GO ZERO GO ZERO GO ZERO! Anyway some of the moves names were taken from Bleach by Tite Kubo. You should read it now. They weren't copied I just like the names of the attacks. The final chapter lies ahead. What will happen in the final chapter of It's Not over Not by a long Shot!

Chapter 20: The veil shatters.

What will the outcome of all the effort put into this final battle.


	20. The Veil Shatters

**Chapter 20: **_The veil shatters_

With a powerful swing Zero split the Origin's monstrous head in two. The Origin let out a terrible shriek sending Zero back into the platform below.

"You did it Zero!" Ein shouted.

"No," Zero corrected, "We did it."

"Do you really believe that?" Ledah asked.

"No not really," Zero smirked. The Origin's body started to break down and condense into a sphere of darkness.

"We should celebrate by taking a vacation for the rest of our lives!" Jack shouted.

"We'll be able to now," Zero laughed. Their joy was cut short as the world of darkness started to rumble and quake violently.

"That's never a good sign…" Chris commented.

"Without the Origin this world is unstable!" Zero shouted.

"What's going to happen to us?" Jack asked.

"Well we can escape via portal but that wouldn't help us very much," Zero explained, "Seeing as this unstable world will explode destroying all the worlds around it, including Riviera."  
"Oh… That's bad," Ein muttered.

"What can we do to stop it?" Chris asked.

"Unless you can figure out how to stop rapidly expanding darkness radiation ripping the fabric of space time to shreds then go ahead and try," Zero sighed.

"Well you know a lot about darkness! Can you stop it?" Ledah asked.

"Is there an endless source of energy, Large amounts of Plutonium, and an extra life then yea I can stop it," Zero shot.

"You can't mean that all our hard work, pain, suffering, and achievements have all been for nothing!" Ein shouted.

"Bingo," Zero muttered.

"But! W-We can't just give up!" Jack shouted.

"Yea! We came here to save Riviera… No every world and I'm going to try!" Ledah announced.

"Well the only other way is to st…" Zero mumbled in deep thought.

"Is to what?" Chris asked. –RUMBLE- The castle started to crack and large pieces started to fall from the walls.

"Well alright… If you babies want to save the worlds so much then I'll use the second method," Zero sighed.

"Great! What do we need to do?" Ledah asked.

"Go home," Zero lectured opening the portal to Riviera, "Oh and before I forget Chris."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Catch," Zero tossed the now reverted and sheathed Excalibur to Chris.

"What are you doing?" Chris shouted catching the blade.

"Go quickly! I'll see you guys," Zero waved running to and jumping off of the edge of the platform towards the pulsating Sphere of Darkness.

"ZERO!" Jack and Ein shouted. Zero collided with the sphere with a thunk. The edge of the sphere changed color glow from red to white. Zero's essence and body disintegrated into the sphere and it itself started changing colors from black to white. Once this process had finished and Zero's body was gone the sphere started to disperse until there was nothing left. The world of Darkness, its core now both light and gone, started to crumble and implode at an accelerated rate.

"Let's go! Before we all die!" Ledah shouted picking up Chris. Ein and Jack nodded and the group ran through the portal together. They emerged in the base's portal room where once again every resident of Elendia was waiting to greet the angels.

"Yes!" Fia shouted.

"They made it!" Lina squeaked.

"Way to go you guys!" Rose congratulated.

"I knew you could do it!" Serene encouraged.

"Chris…" Nardi muttered approaching the portal, "Where are my brothers?"

"Oh I'm sure they're coming," Cierra smiled, "Right…?" Chris was unable to make eye contact with anyone once he had been put down by Ledah.

"Is Zero ok?" Lilly asked.

"Zero and Kazé… Aren't coming back…" Jack muttered.

"W-what?" Nardi mumbled.

"Kazé was killed by Oblivion and Zero… Gave his life to make sure the world of darkness didn't destroy all the surrounding worlds during its collapse…" Ledah muttered.

"I-Is this some kind of bad Joke? Zero can't die!" Nardi shouted the portal collapsing behind the four wounded and tired Grim Angels with a crash.

"You-You're joking! Come on Zero open the portal again…" Nardi raved. The four were only able to look down at their feet as Nardi hit the ground with a thud. "I- I Should have been there!" he shouted at first out loud and then started whispering to himself as he curled into a ball.

"Zero…" Lilly whispered tears streaming from her eyes

* * *

I cant believe it's really over. I just want to spend some time thanking my reviewers for more reviews then there are chapters.

Sydney Grise: Thanks for sticking with the story as long as you did. Your suggestions were very helpful. I still admire your work and will continue to read it as it comes out. I think you are responsible for over half of the reviews with a grand total of 15 reviews... I just want to thank you again.

Freedom Kira: I have admired your work since I made my Fanfiction account. If I hadn't been inspired to write by you I wouldn't be the writer I am today. Your reviews were very helpful and I am going to use them to fix the first 3 chapters. I do believe 1 has already been fixed. Thank you again for 3 large reviews.

Rajata: I'm glad I was able to evoke such emotion from you. Thank you for your compliment and I hope you enjoy the rest of my chapters.

Martin III: Thank you for your review. Without it I would not have noticed what a horrible job I did with Rose and Lina. Funny how those things can just slip my mind. I will use your review much like Kira's to correct the first few chapters. I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters

Thank you all again and Good night.

**_Fin_**


	21. Question

**Author's Note**

I just wanted to ask something of the reviewers now that the story was done. I'm making an interview with the characters set before Zero's group leaves for a little fun project and I need questions. I've already come up with some but I still need your help. So if you want to ask something. Please review!

I was also thinking of writing a sequel taking place with a few of the characters of this one several (maybe hundred) years. I would also like your opinion on that. I will upload it if I get enough support. Because I've already started it… Pathetic huh?

And third I want to thank for the new review from Martin III: I was looking forward to another one of your reviews. They are very helpful. Anyway now that you mention the repetitive thing I notice it now. Thanks. As I fix the chapters I'll try to remedy that. Thanks again


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

At first Riviera had been saddened by the losses of the angels. A monument was constructed for the lost. It was simple but dignified. It was a spire built in the Grove of Repose. It had the names of the lost engraved upon it, Leon, Kino, Kazé, Max, even the generals because of the possibility that they were being overshadowed, and Zero. Chris and Cierra moved into a place of their own, which was subsequently burned down a few times. Ledah and Rose left Ein's house as well seeking a more quiet living arrangement. Serene, still troubled by her behavior when Black took over Leon's body, Left to travel the world. Jack, having lost his brother again and his love left Elendia to help with the effort to eradicate the remaining demons. Ein, Fia, and Lina, with their original living arrangements restored settled down. Ein sheathed his diviner one last time and hung it on the wall. Lina's maturing eyes on Claude, much to his disappointment. Nardi, Seeing no reason for its continued existence, destroyed the base and built a home for himself on its site recycling materials used on the base. He then gave up his troublemaking ways in order to have a godfather Relationship with Chris, who so reminded him of Zero. Lilly, unable to accept Zero's death, moved into the grove of Repose to be close to the monument so that she would be reminded daily of the reality of Zero's demise. Everyday she would visit the spire hoping that maybe Zero would come back to her. But day after day, month after month, and even year after year he never arrived. Even after two solid years she had never given up on that small ray of hope. The other came less and less until they only came to visit once every couple of months. They would always encourage her to let go of the past and give up and move on but she paid no heed to their words. This very day Lilly had arrived at the monument at her usual time. She stood in front of it and stared at the names reading them over and over and thinking of the happy times she spent with Zero, all three of them.

"Is Sulking all you do?" an unmistakable voice called.

"Z-Zero?" Lilly whirled around to see The Ancient One. His hair had grown long and turned white. His coat was even more tattered then before and his face was pale.

"I told them 'See you' implying that I would make it back! Or did they not tell you that part?" Zero smiled.

"I-It's really you!" Lilly ran over and jumped into his arms. She squeezed him tightly to make sure she wasn't having dreams again.

"I'm at a loss of what to do now… I've never had to not fight evil before…"

"How did you get back?"

"Well I was in limbo for a while then I drifted into the interdimensional plane where I watched you for I don't know how long… I couldn't bear it so I worked to figure out a way back. Once I did, boom! I was here," Zero explained.

"It doesn't matter. Now that you're back we can live. That's what we'll do. Together," Lilly cried tears of Joy.

"But first," Zero grinned grabbing a conveniently located pick and altering the monument's text. Zero and Lilly turned and walked back to her house. Together.

About an hour later Ein approached the spire to pay his respects and read the inscription.

'_We shall always remember those who gave their lives to save ours,'_

_**Leon**_

_**Max**_

_**Kino**_

_**Kazé**_

_**Omega**_

_**Scath**_

_**Seraph**_

_**Chaos**_

_**Oblivion**_

_**Zero**_ I'm not dead you twits

"Did I read that right?" Ein muttered in shock reading the text again and coming to the realization that 'I'm not dead you twits' was indeed written in Zero's handwriting. Instead of running off screaming Ein fainted.

* * *

This marks the true end of Ein's Second adventure. It's been a long road… I've been working on this thing for over a year now. This is actually only the second story I've ever completed, the first being Destiny Of the Fallen but you shouldn't read that now, it's pretty bad. Anyway now begins the reconstruction effort. I need to replace chapters 2-maybe 20. Numerous errors in the plot, repetitiveness and out of characterness need to be corrected. This task could take a while seeing how lazy I am. I really hope you've enjoyed this and all of my works… Which I should probably get around to finishing… Of course I also have three new works that I've already started. Bleach Break In (aka Bleach Zero V3), Organization XIV (Kingdom hearts), and Megaman Star Force Crossed. Hope you look forward to reading these and all other works I have.

_Le __**FIN**_

For real this time… or is it?

Ok yea its over…


	23. Interview

**It's Not Over Not by a Long Shot Interview**

_This interview takes place before Zero and the group leave to fight the Origin. All characters are available for questioning, Good, evil, dead, alive, you name it if they've been in the story and even some that haven't they're here. And when I, the Author, talk it will be in italics and in quotes._**  
**

* * *

**Kyden:** Hello everyone I'm Kyden Kizone. A character from a now unpublished story so if you don't know me I don't blame you. Anyway I'll be hosting tonight so lets begin! 

**Zero:** Do you even know what you're going to ask us?

**Kyden:** Not exactly…

**Jack:** Is he really ending the story!?!

"_Yes"_

**Everyone but Zero/Kyden: **What!?!

**Zero:** Wasn't it obvious he was going to end with the battle against the Origin?

**Leon: **no

**Ein/Serene/Fia:** I thought you were dead!

**Leon: **I am…

"_I'll erase everyone's memories at the end of this interview"_

**Leon: **Ok

**Kyden: **So have you guys had fun in this story?

**Leon: **No

**Scath: **No

**Jack: **No

**Zero: **NO!

**Serene: **No

**Ledah: **No

**Cierra: **No

**Chirs: **No

**Oblivion: **Hell no

**Omega: **No

**Chaos: **No

**Kino: **No

**Darkside: **No

**Black: **No

**Seraph: **No

**Origin: **Hell no

**Nardi: **no

**Kazé: **Some

**Lina: **yes

"_Geez"_

**Kyden: **woah…

**Zero:** You asked the question

"_I get the point"_

**Leon: **What did you expect? You've hurt most of us and killed some of us

**Kyden:** Alright to Zero: How do you get women, case and point, Maria, Cierra, Lilly

**Zero:** What kind of question is that?

**Kyden: **just answer it!

**Zero:** I don't know! I actually try not to get women!

**Cierra:** But that makes you irresistible

**Maria: **Yea

**Lilly:** That's Zero

**Zero: **What do I need to do to stop it!

**Lilly:** Be a Jerk

**Zero:** Isn't that what I'm doing?

**Cierra: **Not exactly… your being cool, cold, and collected.

**Zero**: Is there a difference

**Kyden:** Moving on… Next question is for Leon: Did you ever get to go to the spring?

**Leon:** No

**Kyden:** whatever

**Zero:** which is my line!

**Kyden:** Do I look like I care?

**Zero: **Do I look like I can kill you?

**Kyden:** Yes –Hides behind shield- Alright this question is for Max/Nardi/Chris/Kazé: Are you Grim Angels? If so what did you give up to get your diviner?

**Max: **Yea I gave up my wings

**Kazé: **Same

**Chris**: I was too young when I was in Asguard so I never was one

**Nardi:** Well I bet I could pass the standard _now_ hehe…

**Kyden:** That's pathetic, moving on to our next question for Jack: What lead you to being taken over by Scath?

**Jack**: Well I lost my first love from a misfired spell and I wanted to bring her back. Which lead me to dark magic which lead me to Scath.

**Kyden:** I see, Next question is for Chaos: What were you thinking when you confronted Zero.

**Chaos:** He had caused us so much trouble. I managed to beat him then so I figured I could beat him now.

**Kyden:** What were you thinking Zero?

**Zero:** Revenge

**Kyden:** Here's another for Zero: How come you were only taken over by Oblivion Once?

**Zero: **Well I have a very strong will from old age

**Oblivion:** and he used the power of mental thinking

**Kyden: **Because that's redundant. To Kazé: What's it like to be Zero's brother?

**Kazé:** Detrimental to one's health

**Zero:** Quite

**Kyden:** I didn't think you would agree on that one…

**Zero:** I realize that I or my actions and enemies are a threat to one's health

**Kyden:** Ok Zero why not just get a new coat instead of keep what you've got left of it?

**Zero:** it used to be my dads…

**Kyden:** Sorry…

**Zero: **It's ok

"_I kind of cut off a scene so this one is for Cierra for clarification: Did you say 'I love you too' to Chris when you were in the spring together?"_

**Cierra:** yes

**Zero:** Why were you in the spring with Chris?

**Cierra: **we had towels on

**Zero:** Wait… TOO!?!

**Chris:** uh yea I love Cierra

**Nardi/Max: **Oooo…

**Kazé/Ein:** Oh my…

**Fia:** Good for you

**Zero:** Really Chris? I think you can do better!

**Chris:** Oh really?

**Zero:** Meute or Ladie

**Chris:** Nothing against Meute but I'm not into mermaids and Ladie is too uptight.

**Cierra:** aww…

**Zero: **I don't approve

"_Do you ever?"_

**Zero:** yes!

**Everyone but Zero:** when?

**Zero:** … I'm thinking…

**Kyden:** 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

**Zero:** I've got nothing

**Kyden:** ok then next up is for Serene: What will you do now without Jack or Leon?

**Serene:** I guess I'll try to find love elsewhere…

"_I'm sorry for all I've done for you,"_

**Kyden:** I'll help in any way possible!

**Serene: **well you could comfort me

**Kyden:** Sure

-Serene moves next to Kyden and leans on him as he wraps his arm around her-

**Leon/Jack: **excuse me!

**Kyden:** Give up

**Jack: **Shut up!

**Kyden: **who's Serene leaning on?

**Leon: **He raises a good point

**Jack:** Damn

**Serene:** Thanks Kyden

**Zero:** Rebound much

**Kyden:** hey I liked Serene before this story was written!

**Serene:** Really?

**Kyden:** yea you were one of my favorite characters in Riviera.

**Serene: **aww thanks.

**Zero:** you've been around that long

**Kyden: **In one form or another

**Zero:** whatever. Why don't we start asking the author questions?

"_Ok…"_

**Zero: **Why do you insist on killing my friends and family?

"_You got to have a girlfriend so I had to take something of equal value away,"_

**Zero:** I see…

**Jack:** Did you really need to have Black summoned and force us to Cremate Leon's body.

"_The Origin did and I do favors. That and it was an important plot twist"_

**Cierra:** Why did you make Zero reject me so coldly?

"_I needed to show how cold he was… At that point we didn't really have much to go on,"_

**Nardi:** How come I can never come up with lies when I really need them?  
**Kyden: **well that one's because you're dumb

**Nardi: **Hey!

**Zero:** No use fighting it

**Nardi:** You're _such_ a good brother

**Zero: **Whatever! Another question! Do you enjoy torturing me!

"_Sometimes!"_

**Kyden:** ok simmer down you two… Question for the Origin

**Origin:** who said I was answering questions?

**Kyden:** you answered the first one

**Origin:** Damn… I did didn't I… Alright go ahead…

**Kyden: **Why didn't you just kill the whole group when Zero was taken over by Oblivion?

**Origin:** I had been doing evil things for around 55 minutes and I can only stay out of the world of Darkness for an hour so I didn't have any time left…

**Kyden:** Why not just go back, Recharge, and kill them then

**Origin:** I don't like doing my dirty work

**Lilly:** Of all the women characters who do you like the most Kyden?

**Kyden: **All

-Group hug-

**Zero/Ein/Ledah/Chris:** excuse me!

**Kyden:** Ha!

**Zero:** Who's up for killing Kyden?

**Men: **We are!

**Kyden:** Ah they want to hurt me because I complemented you guys!

-Girls put a barrier around Kyden-

**Zero:** I despise you!

**Lilly:** Zero…

**Zero:** Ok fine! Call off the attack…

**Kyden:** better… Moving on to Leon: What's it like being an extra soul in Jack's body

**Leon:** Well I spend most of my time in the world of his subconscious. Which is pretty boring… But usually the spirits of our diviners are there and we have a party!

**Jack: **What!?!

**Leon:** I always ask and you always say yes we can

**Jack:** Yea but you never tell me what I'm saying yes to!

**Kyden: **Alright you two kiss and make up

**Jack/Leon: **No!

"_Do it Now!"_

**Jack/Leon: **Sorry…

**Kyden: **Next is Serene: Do you like me?

**Serene:** Yes

**Leon/Jack: **Grr…

**Kyden:** -Blushes- Anyway next question is for Ein and Ledah: What was it like when You met Zero, who was so much stronger at the time.

**Ein:** he was scary… And he still is a little scary

**Ledah: **After that sparing match I swore that I would improve my skills.

**Zero: **Which you did

**Ledah:** Thanks!

**Rose: **I always believed in you Ledah!

**Ein: **What about me?

**Rose:** You not so much

**Lina: **Lina did!

**Ein: **Thanks Lina…

**Kyden: **Next question to Scath: Why did it take you so long to figure out that Leon was the brother of the body you were inhabiting?

**Scath: **I didn't have any of Jack's memories, only his Scythe

**Kyden: **Then I direct my question to Leon: Why didn't you recognize Jack's scythe?

**Leon: **I didn't really see Jack use it when I was younger and I was always too busy dodging it to notice.

**Serene: **That's not right…

**Kyden: **Anyway now for Ein again: why have you hid your relationship with Fia?

**Fia: **What? You said You told Everyone!

**Ein: **uh…

**Fia:** How could you! I thought you loved me!

**Ein: **I do!

**Fia: **Then tell everyone!

**Ein: **Well uh…

**Fia: **You really don't love me! –Cries-

**Ein: **No it's not like that!

**Kyden: **Fia it's ok please don't cry

-Fia cries into Kyden's shoulder-

**Ein: **What!?!  
**Kyden: **If it were me, I would have told everyone.

**Fia: **Thank you… -sniff-

**Kyden: **Back to questions! To Lilly: Kino was a nice guy so why did you pick Zero?

**Lilly: **Well Zero was different, something new, and Kino had been my best friend for several years.

**Zero: **Just friends huh?

**Kino: **Unfortunately

**Zero: **Sorry for the whole killing you thing

**Kino: **Its ok I needed it. Otherwise I would have hurt Lilly more…

**Kyden: **I have a question for both Kino and Lilly: Are you grim angels or what?

**Lilly: **No we're sprites

**Kino: **Yea

**Zero: **Really? But you have those boots right?  
**Lilly: **Well they are just enchanted Boots not Diviners.

"_What will you guys do if I make a sequel?"_

**Everyone: **You're making a sequel!!!

"_Yes"_

**Zero: **How far in the future is the Sequel set?

"_I don't know"_

**Zero: **Really?

"_Really"_

**Zero: **Ok then

**Kyden: **Whatever! Next question is for Oblivion: Where did you go after you were beaten by Zero?

**Oblivion: **In the dark corner of Zero's soul

**Zero: **Right where I put him.

**Kyden: **Ok then…Next question for Seraph: Why are _you_ of all people 'perfect'

**Seraph: **Well look at me

-POW-

**Zero/Ledah: **Broken Face, teeth, bones

-Seraph Cries-

**Kyden: **Well then…

**Serene/Fia: **We have a question!

**Kyden: **Ok shoot

**Serene: **Which of us do you like the most?

**Fia: **Me or Serene

**Kyden: **Well… I'd say both but I'd be lying…

**Fia/Serene: **-Gulp-

**Kyden: **Sorry Fia… You've been Ein's Girlfriend so I never really considered you a possibility for affection… So I like Serene more…

**-**Glomp-

**Serene: **Thank you so much!

**Zero: **Can we move on… NOW!

**Kyden: **Yes! Next question is to Omega: What is it like to go from one of the stronger generals of the time to the weakest?

**Omega:** I'm not the weakest

**Origin/Scath/Seraph/Oblivion/Chaos: **Yes you are

**Zero/Ein: **Ouch

**Omega: **When did Scath get stronger?

**Scath: **When I got my body of darkness

**Kyden: **how did Omega actually manage to cut off your leg Zero?

**Zero: **Well I was fighting Seraph as well as Omega so I was blocking both of Seraph's swords and Omega snuck up behind me and cut my leg off.

**Kyden:** Then how did you lose your right arm and the right half of your torso?

**Zero: **That time the Origin fired a Charged darkness blast and I didn't quite dodge it.

**Kyden: **Ok…

**Serene: **Well thanks for comforting me

**Kyden: **you leaving?

**Serene: **You, yes. I'm going to lay on Leon

**Kyden: **ok

**Jack: **That wasn't…

**Leon: **I didn't think you would take it that well…

**Kyden: **Well Sonia is coming

**Sonia: **hey everyone sorry I'm late

**Kyden: **Sonia You made it!

**Sonia: **Kyden! You're here too! Yay!

-Glomp-

**Zero: **What the hell…

**Kyden:** This is Sonia, My girlfriend

**Girls: **-stunned-

-Sonia kisses him-

**Kyden: **Alright next is for Ein: When are you going to get your revenge on Nardi and Ledah?

**Ein:** After we beat the Origin

**Zero: **_If _We beat the Origin

**Ledah/Kaze/Jack: **When!

**Zero: **Whatever

**Kyden: **Why are you taking Chris? He doesn't have a general to fight…

**Zero: **Why am I taking you?

**Chris: **I begged and begged

**Zero: **Oh right… now I remember –cringes-

**Kyden: **I didn't think you were so easily annoyed

**Zero: **I'm not… It's just that Chris is my son and He's been around me for a while

**Chris: **And I know what to do to annoy the heck out of him.

**Sonia: **I'm glad I read the story before hand

**Zero: **I was going to ask

**Kyden: **I knew you wouldn't have any problems

**Sonia: **Aww thanks...

-Hugs him-

**Nardi: **Dang…

**Leon: **You just move on don't you

**Kyden:** Zero: What's life like as an Ancient One?

**Zero: **Very good benefits and very dangerous missions

**Leon/Ein/Ledah: **Benefits???

**Zero: **Very nice living quarters, servants, money, fame, power, all that good stuff

**Ledah: **…

**Leon: **…

**Ein: **… WHAT!?! Why didn't they tell us about that?

**Zero: **Because then you would want it

**Ein: **Well YEA!

**Zero: **You are erasing our memories right?

"_Yea everyone but Me, Sonia, and Kyden"_

**Zero: **Good

**Leon: **Wait why not Sonia and Kyden

"_I want to have someone to laugh with when all this is over"_

**Jack: **What

"_What did you expect?"_

**Zero: **He raises a good point

**Kyden: **uh girls… you still there?

**Zero: **They're still stunned

**Fia: **You think?

**Kyden: **Don't expect me to be sane… I've worked with Sam and Zero for years…

"_Yea and If I was sane how could I come up with you guys?"_

**Leon: **They raise excellent points

**Origin: **True

**Kyden: **See we've even got the Origin agreeing with us

**Zero/Origin: **Which is very hard to do

**Sonia: **Sam has that effect on people

"_I think that's enough for everyone,"_

**Zero: **you guys leaving?

**Kyden: **Yea… I'm worried that if I stay to long it might hurt my sanity…

**All: **Most likely

"_Well here we go! –MEMORY ERASE- and –TRANSFER-!"_

-with transfer everyone was teleported to their original locations-

**Sonia: **well lets head home

"_Yea" _

**Kyden: **Alright Sonia

-Kisses her-

**Sonia:** your so sweet

-hug-

Thank you all so much. It's been fun. Hopefully this will get you ready for my upcoming works as well.


End file.
